


Ultraviolet

by Finchyxpanic



Category: Tom Hiddleston AU - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love, Major Illness, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 44,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finchyxpanic/pseuds/Finchyxpanic
Summary: Blanche isn't what Tom was expecting.Tom is exactly what Blanche was expecting.Nothing about them makes sense.But circumstance brings them together for better or for worse.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston & Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/ OFC, Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 56
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece of AU fiction. Whilst the names of Tom and some of his family members are used, this work does not reflect real life or personal opinion. Extended family members are my own creation. All towns and locations are fictional to some extent, I have mixed names of real places and descriptions may be based upon real places I've visited. Creative liberty had been taken. 
> 
> Please enjoy.

“And of course, next weekend we have our annual Village Fete, and I’d like to make sure –”

There was a loud bang, and a hissed expletive from behind the group of women currently taking up residence in the old village hall. It was Little Frinton’s Women’s Institute’s, second Tuesday of every month meeting. Every single head turned to see what was the cause of such a commotion.

The late comer was one of the groups veterans, and she looked suitably guilty for causing such an interruption, and had obviously been hoping to slip in unnoticed.

Maggie, the group’s leader placed her hands on her hips and shook her head, though an amused smile graced her thin lips.

“Nice of you to join us this evening, Diana,” she announced, watching as the white haired lady hurriedly shuffle down the aisle which had been left between the hard plastic chairs, set up in their usual rows.

“Sorry, sorry, I had a phone call from my Son, I was late leaving,” Diana apologized, slipping into the empty seat her friend had saved for her, and she leaned forward, looking down the row of women beside her, whispering her ‘Hello’s’.

“If you’re quite done chattering, ladies. I’d like to continue,” Maggie called, breaking up the loudly whispered greeting, “You’ve already caused enough disruption this evening, Diana.”

“Yes, yes, of course, sorry,” Diana said, before pursing her lips together and stifling a laugh.

“Naughty,” came a whisper in her left ear, followed by a barely suppressed giggle. Diana side-eyed her friend, Blanche, and nudged her with her elbow, resulting in a chorus of hushed snickers from the row of women. 

“As I was saying,” Maggie said loudly, in her best attempt to break up the chatter, before it escalated, “Next weekend is our annual summer fete. Everyone knows what they are doing, but I just need to double check everyone knows where they need to be and what time. We’ll have our tent up in the normal place, near the entrance under the trees. Yes, Diana?”

Diana lowered her raised hand, “I’ve just found out my Son will be visiting that weekend, so I’ll still be attending, and helping Blanche on the Jam stall, but I may be a little late, is that a problem?”

“It depends how late you’re planning on being,” Maggie rolled her eyes.

“I’ll be fine,” Blanche piped up, “My Dad can step in until you get there, if need be.”

“Oh, that’s good, thank you,” Diana smiled gratefully at her friend.

“Well, I’m glad that’s sorted,” Maggie said, and there was a murmur of agreement amongst the group, “Now, I’m sure you’ll remember that this week we have a guest speaker, Rachel Jones, who lives just up the road in Wickham, and she’s going to be telling us all about her recent Borneo Trek, which she did to raise money for the new hospice being built in memory of our very own Linda Clarke, who we sadly lost last year. As you know all proceeds from this year’s fete will also be donated to this very cause, so please, give a warm welcome to Rachel.”

The group gave a small applause as a young woman, dressed head to toe in active wear, stood from the front row and turned to face the group to begin her talk.

“Well that was tedious,” Blanche stated under her breath, as she poured herself a coffee from the hot water canteen, “I’ve never heard someone blow their own trumpet quite so much.”

“It was better than last month’s talk on Village Magic and Witchcraft,” Diana replied, and Blanche snorted at the memory, “But I agree. She made it sound like she was trekking across thousands of miles of rough terrain, with nothing but a bottle of water and a compass. It was an organised trip. Basically, an extreme sports holiday.”

“I don’t know why you two continue to come, you do this every week,” Jenny, another group member who was waiting to use the tea and coffee facilities, piped up from behind them.

“Same reason as you,” Diana replied, and pointed at the plate in Jenny’s hand, “For the free cake.”

“Very funny. I think what Rachel did was very admirable. She’s got a right to be proud of herself. What have either of you ever done?” Jenny shot back.

“Today I made a papier mache elephant costume,” Blanche replied without a beat, and Diana couldn’t stop the bark of laughter, “Lighten up, Jenny. We’ve not said what the woman did wasn’t admirable.”

“Well, I just think you both should be a little more respectful,” Jenny stated, as she finished making her coffee, then turned her back and haughtily walked off to joint her own small group of friends.

“What crawled up her nose?” Blanche turned to Diana, amused.

“Oh you know what Jenny’s like,” she shook her head, “So an elephant?”

“Oh don’t! It’s for the school play, I swear, I should be credited in the program for the amount of time and money this production is costing me. And I don’t think Elsie even cares, she just sits there playing her game’s and gives me the occasional thumbs up.”

“That’s kids for you,” Diana shook her head good naturedly.

“Speaking of, what’s this about your Tom coming to visit?” Blanche beamed, and immediately Diana perked up, remembering what she’d revealed earlier in the meeting. Of course she was excited by this, Blanche knew it had been months since Diana’s son had been able to make time to visit his mother. She might even think less of him for it, if Diana didn’t constantly stress how very busy he was with his job in the city, or if he didn’t phone his Mother several times a week, and send her beautiful flowers on a fortnightly basis to make up for his absence in her life.

Blanche didn’t really know her friends Son that well, certainly not as an adult, but it was obvious that he did love his Mum very much, and whilst he couldn’t always be there in person, Diana wouldn’t hear a word against him.

“Yes, he’s coming to stay!” Diana enthused, “He called just as I was about to leave to let me know he’d finally managed to secure a Friday and Monday off work. He’ll arrive late next Friday. I’m so thrilled, he’s always so busy with work, he’s almost always working his weekends, and when he’s not all he wants to do is rest.”

“That’s lovely news, it’s been a while hasn’t it?”

“Christmas,” Diana nodded, “And even then he only stayed one night. He had to be back in the office on Boxing day.”

“I couldn’t imagine living that sort of life, he must be exhausted most the time,” Blanche shook her head, in disbelief. She remembered Christmas, Diana had been so excited to have her whole family together. Such a rarity it was. Blanche had spent it along with the kids and her Dad, with her ex in-laws, her ex-husband and his new boyfriend. Whilst it hadn’t been wholly unpleasant, and she still had a good relationship with both her ex in-laws and ex-husband, it had been Max and Andy’s first Christmas together as a couple and she knew they’d have much rather have spent it without her there. She liked Andy, her ex’s new partner, very much, but it didn’t mean it wasn’t awkward.

Not to mention, it would have been her first Christmas in her new house, and she’d have much rather spent it there.

“Oh, I think he rather enjoys life in the fast lane,” Diana chuckled, then her eyes lit up, “I told him about the summer fete though, he used to love it when he was little and he’s very much looking forward to popping along. So you’ll finally get to meet him.”

“I’ll look forward to it,” Blanche grinned, “Do you want me to throw you together one of my chocolate chip banana breads? I know you like to have something sweet in when he visits.”

“Oh would you? That boy has such a sweet tooth, it’s surprising he stays so slim!”

“Of course. It’s no trouble, I’ll be baking all week for the fete anyway,” Blanche replied with a kind smile.

“Thank you, dear, you’re such a kind girl,” Diana patted her friends arm, gratefully. Then her eyes shot past Blanche, “Oh, watch out, Maggie’s on her way over. She’s looks like she’s on the war path!”

∞

The gravel crunched loudly under Tom’s trainers as he stepped out of his Audi onto his Mum’s gravel driveway, and he took a deep inhale of the country air. It was so clean, and fresh, with a hint of saltiness on his tongue from the nearby coast. He really needed a few days here. He’d been trying to get some time off for months.

The large cottage which he’d grown up in hadn’t changed one bit. Still as warm and welcoming as always, and despite the pleasant warm weather outside, he couldn’t wait to get inside and sit at the kitchen table with a nice cup of tea.

The garden was looking wonderful, as it always did in the summer. Filled with colourful blooms, looking almost wild in their volumes, but still well-kempt and under control. The big oak tree was full and green, and the old swing he used to play on with his sisters still hanging from the sturdy branch, moved gently in the light breeze.

A sudden barking moved him from his little moment of taking in his surroundings and he found himself nearly knocked over by a boisterous ball of yellow.

“Ernie!” he exclaimed dropping to his knees to ruffle the retrievers ears, “Hello, boy! I’ve missed you so much. Have you been a good boy for Mum? Have you?”

Tom laughed as the dog plastered his face with big wet licks and pushed him back onto the lawn.

“Ernest, get your big dirty paws off of Tommy this second, and let him up, you oaf of a dog!” Diana exclaimed appearing from round the side of the cottage, and placing her hands on her hips.

“He’s fine,” Tom replied between licks, “He’s just excited.”

“Oh he’s like a child, he’s been bouncing around all morning, ever since I mentioned your name, he’s been back and forth to the front door and looking out the window,” Diana chuckled, as her son finally managed to free himself from the dogs friendly attack, he got himself off the ground, and opened his arms to embrace his Mum.

“God, I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too, Tommy,” Diana responded, tearfully into her Son’s shoulder, then she patted his arm, “Come on, inside, I’ll get the kettle on, and I’ve got some cake.”

“Oooh Cake, goody,” Tom chuckled, rubbing his hands together and following his Mum back around the side of the house. Not before patting his thigh for Ernie to follow him.

“Wow, this is incredible,” Tom mumbled through a mouthful of cake, ensuring not to miss a crumb, he licked the ends of his fingers. He finished his mouthful and raised the slab his Mum had served him back to his mouth for another bite, pausing to ask, “Did you make this? You never made cakes like this when I lived here.”

“Unfortunately not, you know I’m rubbish at cakes, I’m a bread and jam lady. This one is courtesy of the lovely Blanche, I’m sure I’ve mentioned my friend Blanche before, haven’t I?”

Tom rolled his eyes, “Only once or twice,” Or every time they spoke on the phone, “Another recruit of the WI Mafia?”

“Thomas, stop calling them that.”

“Well, you lot carry on like you own the village,” he chuckled, “But do be sure to thank your chum, Blanche for me. This is divine.”

“You’ll get to thank her yourself. She’ll be at the fete tomorrow. We’re on Jam’s and Chutneys this year.”

“Well, I look forward to meeting her, it sounds like the pair of you are right little trouble makers,” Tom grinned, honestly pleased that his Mum had such a good friend. He’d not met Blanche before, but his Mum was sure to tell him about the new lady at her WI meetings, and how they’d become firm friends. By all accounts the two of them were always getting told off for talking and being childish. He worried about his Mum getting lonely, living in such a small town, with her family so far away. He knew she was very active within the community, with the local WI which she’d been a member of since he was a boy, and she was also often helping out at the local Church. She was popular and she knew a lot of people, but there were very few people who he would consider true friends of his Mum’s. And of course, she was getting older, and sadly, many people who’d she’d known within the village for a long time had passed away.

But this Blanche sounded like a very loyal friend. He’d called his Mum once, several weeks back, to learn that the two of them were in the middle of a girl’s night, sharing a bottle of wine, and playing Scrabble, something he knew she’d always enjoyed. Although he knew little else about the woman who’d become an important fixture in his Mum’s life, other than she was also a member of the WI, and she worked at the Tearooms on the Promenade.

“I’ve got three entries this year,” Diana then pointed to three immaculately presented jars on the kitchen counter by the back door, “I’ve got a Strawberry Jam, an Apricot Whiskey Marmalade, and a Tomato and Chilli Chutney.”

“Wow, you’ve been busy,” Tom couldn’t help but smile at how bubbly his Mum was, she was always so delighted to see him, and he never realised quite how much he’d missed her until he was sitting in her kitchen listening to her chatter away about her jams.

“So, are you going to tell me what changed your plans? Being able to get here earlier, originally you were coming this evening?” he’d called her earlier that day to say he’d moved things around, and was on his way.

“Oh, I was supposed to go out last night, but I cancelled. I decided I wanted to get an early night and make the most of my time off. I really need the break.”

“Well, I’m sure you can always rearrange to go out another night when you get home.”

“I’m not sure she’ll want to, it’s the second time I’ve cancelled on her,” Tom smirked, and his Mum rolled her eyes and tutted, “Granted, the first time I was called away on business.”

“Still no one special then?” Diana asked, knowingly.

As a Mother she tried not to pester her son too much about his love life. That was his business, and really, it didn’t really bother her whether he was single or attached as long as he was happy. Both of her daughters were settled, and her youngest had two children, so she already had grandchildren.

Tom rarely spoke to his Mum about women, but he was chummy with his Brother in Law, who also worked in London. They often met for drinks after work, and their drunken chats would get back to Emma, who in turn would call her Mum and moan about her brothers antics.

Diana would hear about the countless ‘dates’ her son was going on. Rarely the same women twice. Emma would complain that her brother needed to grow up and stop sleeping around. But Diana would always defend him.

‘As long as he’s being safe, and everyone’s on the same page, he’s not hurting anyone’ she’d tell her daughter. She believed that too. Having grown up with two sisters, and a mostly absent father, she knew he respected women and would never be anything but a gentleman.

But Tom was now nearing forty, and she did worry that by the time he realised he wanted to settle down, it might be too late. She didn’t want to see him lonely or unhappy. But for now, he seemed quite content with his life, and she was not about to judge him for what he chose to do in his free time.

“All women are special, Mum,” he winked, and gave her a cheeky grin.

Diana could only shake her head at his usual cheekiness. Thirty-nine years old and that sweet ‘butter wouldn’t melt’ smile still worked. No wonder he was so popular with the ladies.


	2. Chapter Two

"Strawberry and banana, that’s a new one.”

“It’s one of Jan’s, it’s good,” Blanche took the jar from her Dad’s hand and set it back down on the table, “Now unless you are buying it, can you stop messing up the display.”

“Oh, Ploughman’s Relish, is this one of Di’s?”

“Put it down!”

“Fine, sorry! Do you even need me here?”

“Not really, but Maggie insists on having two people per stall,” Blanche griped, before looking over in the group leaders direction, and seeing that she was in fact being watched. She waved and shot her a bright smile.

“Could I take these three please?” A middle aged women who’d been browsing the stall, pointed at the three jars she’d lined up on the table.

“Of course, that’ll be five pounds, please,” Blanche smiled, and the lady handed over a five pound note, “Thank you, oh you’ve got the Onion Chutney, that one’s really good.”

“Thank you,” the woman nodded, and wondered off towards the cake stall.

“Ah, here she is,” her Dad nudged her arm, and Blanche looked over to the entrance of their tent, and sure enough Diana was just coming through the door, waving over at their fellow WI friends, as she headed towards the stall of preserves. Blanche noticed just behind her, a taller man, who she recognised from the photos dotted around Diana’s home. Her Son, Tom.

“Blanche, dear!” Diana exclaimed, hurrying around the stall, and pulling her into a tight hug, “How are you getting on? I hope it’s not been too busy?”

“Not at all,” Blanche grinned, as Diana let go of her.

“Alan,” Diana greeted Blanche’s Dad, with light hug.

“Morning, Di. You look well,” he responded, giving her a peck on the cheek.

“Oh, of course! Blanche, Alan, this is my Son, Tom,” Diana gestured to the man still standing on the other side of the stall, who Blanche noticed was now looking at her specifically, and appearred a little surprised, “Tom, this is Blanche, who I’ve talked your ear off about, I’m sure.”

“Blanche,” he said her name, as if he was testing the word on his lips, and reached over and outstretched his hand, finally smiling at her. She placed her hand in his, and as they shook, he squeezed her fingers gently, “It’s wonderful to finally meet you. I understand I have you to thank for that wonderful Banana Bread?”

“Oh, yes, did you like it?”

“He’s nearly finished it,” Diana chuckled.

“Dad, I know you’re dying to get to the beer tent, you can go now if you want to. The judging is at one though, so don’t miss it,” Blanche patted her Dad on the arm.

“Thanks, love. Do you fancy joining me, Tom? Leave these ladies to it?” Alan asked, as he finally made his way out from behind the stall, and gestured towards the exit of the tent.

“I’ll meet you there in a minute, Alan,” Tom nodded politely, “I’m going to have a look around first.”

“No worries, son, I’ll be by the bar,” Alan gave the younger man a thumbs up and gave the ladies one last wave before hotfooting it towards the beer tent.

Tom watched his Mum and Blanche as they chatted away and served a couple of customers. He tried to browse the selection of homemade preserves they had on offer, and the cake stall had caught his eye on the way in. But honestly, he was a little too taken aback by his Mum’s new friend.

He’d not given much thought to what this Blanche might be like, because honestly in his head, she was just going to be another woman in her later years, probably retired, or an aging housewife, who, like his dear Mum, filled her days with making jams and attending local committee meetings.

Which was why it was so surprising to see his Mum chatting away animatedly to a woman who couldn’t be any older than him. In fact she was probably a few years younger, judging by her clear, soft skin, and bright, youthful eyes.

Although, whilst definitely younger than his own Mum, she certainly did still seem a little…mumsy? She obviously took care of her appearance, wearing a pretty blue gingham dress, which flared out at the knees, and a light face of make-up. But perhaps the way she interacted with the other members of the WI, or the fact that she was a member of the WI, seemed to immediately give an impression of a woman who was old before her time.

“Are you alright, Tom. You look surprised to see me,” Blanche asked, and he jumped at the address, he’d not realised he’d been staring at her, and he immediately felt the heat rise to his cheeks.

“Oh…no…sorry. You… you’re not what I expected,” he shifted awkwardly.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” his mother tutted at him.

“Well I… no, never mind.”

“He thought I’d be old,” Blanche giggled, and he hated that she had seen right through him, he wasn’t used to that.

“Well, it was an easy assumption, look at every other woman in this tent, there is no one under sixty-five,” he defended himself.

“Thomas!” his Mum chastised, “We have several younger members. Besides, I’m surprised you don’t remember Blanche, you went to primary school together.”

Now he drew a complete blank. He had gone to the small village primary school until he was nine years old, when his Mum and Dad decided he should attend a nice boarding school in Surrey. It was thirty years ago, but he did still have a few memories of his time there. He certainly would have remembered a classmate with the name Blanche, it wasn’t exactly a common name amongst his age group.

“Oh, I told you, Di, he probably wouldn’t remember me. I was two years below. I barely remember you, Tom. Don’t worry,” Blanche chuckled, “My brother was in your class through. Joe Henty.”

“Oh!” Tom nodded in recognition, “I remember Joe, you’re his little sister? How is he?”

He did vaguely remember Joe Henty, they’d been friends, and had been to each other’s homes for tea a couple of times. Although it was a long time ago.

“He’s good, he’s a painter a decorator now, lives in Chelmsford, but we see him quite a lot,” Blanche explained, “He got married earlier this year.”

“Oh wow,” Tom nodded, feigning interest about the man he’d not seen in almost three decades, “So, you actually grew up in Little Frinton?”

“Yeah, left when I was eighteen for Uni, but when we lost Mum, I worried about Dad on his own, so decided to move me and the kids back here to be nearer to him. Best thing I’ve done… Oh, thank you, that’ll be one pound fifty,” Blanche paused to serve another customer.

“You’ve got kids?”

“Two,” she nodded.

“Tom, why don’t you go and get a drink, and have a look around, we really need to get on,” his Mum encouraged him, “You’ll have plenty of time to grill Blanche later, goodness knows she’s as much of a chatterbox as you are.”

“Alright,” he relented, playfully rolling his eyes at Blanche, “Well it was nice to meet you, Blanche, we’ll catch up later.”

“Yeah, you too. Go make sure my Dad doesn’t overdo it on the local ciders,” she chuckled as she waved him off.

“Will do.”

“You’re blushing,” Diana stated the second Tom was out of earshot.

“I am not!”

“You are. I don’t blame you. My son is a very handsome man.”

“Yes, well, have you looked around here recently?” Blanche gestured around them, “I’m not exactly spoilt for choice. Right now the bloody postman makes me blush.”

Diana laughed out loud at that, shaking her head. She knew better than anyone, that Blanche had no grand ideas for getting herself involved in a relationship right now. It was strange, Blanche had hoped, when she moved herself and her two children into the village that her life might slow down a little bit. But if anything she was busier than before. If she wasn’t wrangling the kids to and from school, and helping with homework, she was baking for WI and School fetes. Then she had her morning shifts in the little tea rooms by the sea and she was still taking on the occasional freelance job, despite repeatedly telling herself she didn’t need to do it anymore.

The honest truth was – she didn’t have time for a relationship.

Sure she could make time. But as she’d just pointed out to Diana, Little Frinton wasn’t filled with eligible young men. Of course, there was Jack, a nice chap from the village who she occasionally went for a drink with. They’d ended up in each other’s beds on a few occasions, but not because there was any real spark there. They were both scratching an itch for the other, and Jack had just inherited his Dad’s farm. Blanche liked the rural life, but she didn’t see herself as a farmer’s wife. Too many early starts, and not enough holidays.

Yes, Diana’s son had turned out to be far more handsome than she was expecting. She’d seen photos, but she presumed a lot of them were quite old. Diana still kept lots of photos of her children when they were young. Tom hadn’t lost those blue eyes, or cheeky smile. But the blonde curls had darkened and appeared almost ginger now, and of course, he was taller, and he had cheekbones, and stubble. Not to mention a lovely lean frame, which was also very appealing. Tom’s build reminded her a little of her ex-husband, who also stood tall, at just over six foot, and whose job required him to maintain a high level of fitness. Yeah, Blanche had a type, and she wasn’t going to pretend Diana’s son, at least by appearance, didn’t tick all her boxes.

As promised, just before one o’clock, Alan reappeared in the main tent, as the judging of the WI bakes and preserves was about to begin. Tom reappeared alongside him, holding two ice creams and immediately, approached Diana and Blanche and handed them each a cone.

“It’s so hot, I thought you’d appreciate some refreshment.”

“Oh thank you, this is just what I needed,” Blanch told him graciously, before taking a big mouthful of vanilla soft serve, “I hope my Dad behaved himself?”

“I’m not five, Blanchy,” her Dad rolled his eyes.

“He’s been educating me about some of the local breweries,” Tom explained.

“I’m sure he has. Sampling their wares, as well I assume?”

“Just a few,” Tom laughed, “So have you got any entries? I know for a fact that banana bread was worthy of some sort of award.”

“You flatter me, Sir,” Blanche giggled, as she moved around the stall to join the men. She and Diana had completely sold out on their stall, and Maggie had already collected the money raised, “I have a classic Victoria Sponge, and some Cheese and Marmite Scones.”

“Cheese and Marmite, that was a risky choice,” Tom teased, “Love it or hate it, how do you know you won’t have a group of judges who can’t stand Marmite?”

“Well,” Blanche gave him a conspiratorial wink, then lowered her voice, “I know for a fact that one of the judges absolutely loves Marmite, and I might have buttered her up with a fresh batch of them earlier this week.”

“You didn’t?” Tom feigned horror, but laughed as he did so.

“Yeah, she works in the school office,” Blanche explained with a shrug, “Anyway, I very much doubt I’ll win. Your Mum on the other hand, has three entries in preserves, and I think she’s won every year for the last four years.”

“And the year before that, the only reason she didn’t win, was because she was on holiday,” Tom laughed, “Before that she had like a twelve year streak.”

They were suddenly interrupted by Maggie’s voice, loudly coming through the microphone, and sounding more screechy than normal, as she announced the judges were just about done, and they were about to announce the winners.

As predicted, Diana did win awards for both her Apricot Whiskey Marmalade, and her Tomato and Chilli Relish. She was presented with a certificate for each aware and an engraved wooden spoon. Then to her utter surprise, Blanche won best in show, for her Victoria Sponge, which their ‘Celebrity’ Judge, the owner of a local bakery, said was the best she’d ever tried. She was presented with a certificate, and a gift voucher for said bakery.

After the awards, Diana and Blanche were finally able to escape the WI tent, and spend a little while enjoying the fete. They took part in some tombola’s and Blanche and Tom had a go at the Coconut Shy, she was rubbish, but Tom won two coconuts, much to Blanche’s amusement.

It was a good afternoon, but soon enough the fete started closing up, and the crowds began dispersing. Diana announced that she and Tom ought to head home so she could start on dinner.

“I was going to get fish and chips for me and Dad. Something quick before we have to head out,” Blanche said, looking to her Dad who nodded his approval of her dinner plans, “Will you be joining us tonight, Tom?”

“I…ah?” Tom frowned, clearly confused by her invitation.

“Oh goodness!” Diana exclaimed, her hands flying to her mouth, “It’s the third Saturday, I’d completely forgotten.”

“Oh, it’s fine,” Blanche waved her hand dismissively.

Alan chipped in, “You’ve got Tom here, don’t feel you need to come if you’ve got other plans.”

“No, no, we have no other plans, you don’t mind do you, Tom? You’ll come?” Diana looked at her son, who looked even more confused.

“I have no idea what I’m even agreeing to,” Tom said, a little exasperated, “What’s going on?”

“Every third Saturday there’s a quiz night down The Crown and Anchor. We have a team, us three, Alan’s best friend, George and Irene, she’s Blanche’s neighbour,” Diana explained.

“Yeah, she’s about ninety, and doesn’t talk much, but I think she just likes to get out the house. She used to sit on her own in the corner, and we decided to invite her to join us,” Alan explained with a chuckle, “She drinks like a twenty-one year old though.”

“And you do this every month?” Tom asked, incredulously.

“Yep,” Blanche bounced on her heels, “So, what do you say? Want to be an honorary member of The Singletons of Little Frinton.”

“Bloody hell, that’s not your team name is it?” Tom laughed.

“Well it was that, or The Lonely Hearts Club, but we realised it didn’t fit, as none of us are lonely,” Blanche laughed at the ridiculousness of it, “But it’s a lot of fun, and something to do. You’ll be surprised how much we have going on in Little Frinton.”

“Yeah, I’m starting to see that. Well, it sounds fun. Count me in,” Tom agreed, finally.

“Right, well we’ll see you later on then,” Alan cut in, obviously in a hurry to get home, with the promise of a stop of at the local chippy.

Diana and Blanche shared a hug, and the men shook hands, then Tom stepped up to give Blanche a peck on the cheek, and to his utter surprise she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a tight squeeze. He was momentarily stunned by the feeling of her soft body pressed against is, and the sweet scent of her coconut shampoo wafting up his nose. It took him a second to wrap his arms around her and return her hug. Then she released him just as suddenly, and before he knew it she and her Dad were across the carpark, climbing into a Nissan X-trail, which he assumed was her car.

“Don’t even think about it, Thomas.”

“What?” Tom turned back to his Mum, his eyes widening innocently.

“She’s my friend. Don’t go getting ideas.”

“I’m not getting any ideas. Just because she’s younger than I expected, it doesn’t automatically mean I want to get her into bed,” he defended himself, “Besides, she’s definitely not my type.”

“She’s lovely.”

“I’m not saying she’s not lovely. She seems very nice, and obviously thinks the world of you. Don’t get me wrong either, I’ve nothing against single Mum’s. But…I like my women a bit more…exciting,” Tom knew he was treading thin ice with the single Mum comment, given that his own Mum raised him and his sisters alone for most of their teenage years.

“I think, Tommy. You’ll be surprised at how…exciting… the life of a single parent can be,” Diana said, patting her sons arm, and climbing into the driver’s seat of her own car.


	3. Chapter Three

By the time Blanche and her Dad arrived at The Crown and Anchor, they were running a little late. Blanche had run home to get showered and changed for the evening, and had ended up facetiming the kids. She’d lost track of time and ended up saying a hasty goodbye, and then calling her Dad to tell him to start walking and she’d meet him at the top of the Highstreet.

The pub was on the bottom corner of the main thoroughfare of the village, right opposite the beach. It was a pretty place, with a small outside seating area to one side. The outside looked deceptively small, because when you walked inside there was an abundant amount of seating either side of the bar which was central and divided the pub in half.

Diana and Tom had already arrived and secured their usual table in the corner. Irene was already there nursing a sherry and keeping her beady eyes on all the cliental. She rarely gave any input into the quiz its self, but she seemed to appreciate the company. George was at the bar waiting to be served.

“Alright, mate,” George greeted the two of them, “What are you having?”

“I’ll have a pint of guest, if that’s alright?” Alan replied, patting his friend on the shoulder, “Usual for you, Blanchy?”

“Please,” she nodded, “Can you manage, I’m going over.”

The men nodded, and Blanche headed over to join Diana, Tom and Irene.

“Evening,” she greeted them brightly.

“There you are!” Diana exclaimed, “Thought you’d got lost.”

“Nope, I lost track of time, the kids went to Colchester Zoo today and wanted to tell me about it,” Blanche explained as she slid into the seat next to Tom without hesitation.

“Where are they?” Tom asked, curiosity getting the better of him. Blanche turned to face him, a small smile playing on her lips. She looked different to how she’d looked earlier in the day. Her hair was now down and fell to her shoulders on soft chestnut waves, and she wore a little more make-notably around her eyes, making them stand out. And she wore a green jump suit, with white polka dots. It was unusual but it suited her quirky style. She looked good.

“With their Dad in Chelmsford,” Blanche explained, “They spend three weekends a month with him.”

“That’s quite regular,” Tom noted, thinking back to when his own parents had divorced. He was at boarding school by then, but his visited home every few weeks would alternate between each of his parents.

“Before we moved he’d see them nearly every day, if his shifts allowed,” Blanche explained, “He’s a great Dad.”

“How old are your children?”

“Eleven and seven, two girls. Chloe is my eldest, and Elsie is the baby.”

“You don’t look nearly old enough to have an eleven year old daughter.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere,” Blanche shot back with a wink, nudging his arm gently. He chuckled and shook his head. Just then George and Alan returned to the table with everyone’s drinks, and finally got themselves settled.

After a quick greeting, Blanche turned her attention back to Tom, sensing he felt a little out of place within the group, she was quick to remedy that.

“Your Mum says you working in PR and Marketing?”

“Ah, yes. That’s right, mostly for big companies, car manufacturers and the like,” he didn’t want to get too into it, as he always felt like he was showing off a bit when he spoke of some of his more high profile clients, “I won’t bore you with the details, but I’ve worked my way up. These days I deal mainly with prospective clients, writing up and finalising contracts, that sort of thing.”

“It’s a demanding line of work, I worked for Finsbury for a bit, and it’s such a fast paced environment.”

Tom’s eyes lit up at this piece of information. This woman was full of surprises.

“You’ve worked in PR?”

“Oh no! Sorry…well I worked for Finsbury, but in their Graphic Design department. That’s what I do…or well…did. I still do sometimes, but mostly freelance now. I had a twelve month contract with them a few years back,” Blanche explained, “It wasn’t really the sort of thing I usually do, but a friend got me in, and the money was really good.”

Tom laughed, “Finsbury are one of our main competitors. I’ve heard their salaries are generous.”

“Considering I spent more time sitting around brainstorming with a bunch of twenty-something young-guns, drowning myself in coffee, than I did actually doing any really design work. It was definitely very generous,” Blanche laughed.

“I had no idea you had a background in Graphic Design, you say you only freelance now?”

“Yeah, I sort of lost the love for it. I don’t like not having creative freedom, and unfortunately to go where the money is - places like Finsbury - You have very little of that. I lost the love for it. I decided to focus more on the kids, and slow down a bit, you know?” Tom nodded, though he didn’t know. Not really. He’d worked hard for his position within the company he worked for. He was only one or two steps from the top, and he couldn’t imagine giving it up entirely. Of course, he had days where he felt like he didn’t have the enthusiasm he used to, and he hated the office politics. But he’d worked too hard, and come too far to ever think about changing career.

Tom opened his mouth to speak, but just as he was about to ask Blanche why she’d moved back to Little Frinton, a voice came over a microphone telling them the quiz was about to begin. So he decided his questions could wait until later.

The quiz was actually a lot of fun. Tom found himself having a lot more input than he expected to. He knew his Mum was a bit of a general knowledge buff, but it seemed everyone on the team had their general area of expertise. Alan was very good at geography, and George was fountain of knowledge when it came to sports. Blanche, like his Mum, had a good varied sence of general knowledge, but her real strength was television, movies and music. Tom didn’t have any particular areas of expertise. He was a bookworm, but there weren’t many literature based questions. Although he wasn’t completely useless.

He learnt that whilst the little team entered themselves every month, they’d never won. They weren’t overly competitive either. In fact, the group were more interested in drinking and chatting, than winning. Tom soon found himself relaxing into the group and actively joining the conversations between each round of the quiz. The group took turns buying drinks, and by the time the winners were announced (not them, although they’d come third, so not too shabby) all of them were rather tipsy.

Blanche was a tactile person, and as she and Tom chatted away throughout the evening, she would often touch his arm, or nudge him gently. Once or twice her hand would brush his thigh beneath the table. Although she didn’t seem to be doing it on purpose, and Tom was pretty sure she wasn’t even aware of what she was doing. She was not outrightly flirting with him, but her actions were certainly having an effect.

And even if her attentions were intentional, and she wanted to have an effect on him, Tom didn’t mind. It was working. He wanted her.

At around ten o’clock, their quiet table mate, Irene stood up, and abruptly left.

“She has a regular taxi booked,” his Mum explained, “Don’t take it personally, she never says goodbye, she just get up and leaves. Same time every quiz.”

Half an hour later, Diana stated she was tired and wanted to call it a night. Alan and George had already separated from the group and were sitting at the bar.

“I’m calling a taxi, are you coming, Tom?” Diana asked, looking between him and Blanche expectantly.

“Oh… is it that time?” Tom asked, pulling his phone from his pocket. Ten thirty was an early night for him, and he was really enjoying himself.

“You don’t have to, you’ve got a spare key,” his Mum smiled, almost knowingly.

Tom looked at Blanche questioningly, “Are you going?”

“Not yet, last orders isn’t for another half an hour, so I’ll get another drink.”

“How are you getting home?” Tom asked.

“I usually walk.”

“On your own?”

“Usually, sometimes with Dad, but it looks like this lot will be having a lock in.”

“I’ll stay and walk Blanche home, if you’re getting a taxi,” Tom said decisively, “Is that alright, Mum?”

“That’s fine, you kids enjoy yourselves. This old girl needs her beauty sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow, Tom. Take care Blanche, love.”

“Will do, Di,” Blanche stood to give her friend a hug, and then Diana hurried over to bid her farewells to Alan and George, leaving Tom and Blanche alone.

“You didn’t have to stay,” Blanche smiled sweetly at Tom, “Not for my sake.”

“I wanted to, it’s only half ten,” Tom assured her, “I’m enjoying your company. Besides, I don’t like the idea of you walking home on your own.”

“Seriously? I’m a grown woman, and I’m not in much danger in Little Frinton. We don’t get many dodgy sorts here.”

“Well, I’d still feel better about it, if you allow me to see you home safely,” Tom insisted.

“Well, I’m not going to say no, but at least let me get you another drink,” Blanche pushed herself up from the table, “Jameson’s and coke, wasn’t it?”

“It was,” Tom nodded.

“Double?”

“Agh, I shouldn’t.”

“I’m having a double!”

“Go on then,” Tom grinned, and couldn’t help his eyes dropping to her lovely rounded bottom, as she turned and it swayed it’s way over to the bar.

“So tell me,” Tom started, when moments later, Blanche placed two drinks on the table, and slipped back into the seat next to Tom, despite them now having the whole table to themselves, “What brought you back to Little Frinton? I can’t imagine it was only about the allure of cake sales, and singing Jerusalem every fourth Tuesday?”

“It’s every second Thursday, actually. Don’t tease,” Blanche rolled her eyes, “And I moved back to be closer to my Dad. We lost Mum almost two years ago now. The first few months I was constantly visiting. Dad didn’t deal with it very well, and I was worried. It was a big step, but when I weighed up the pros and cons, I realised that moving back here could be a really good step. I don’t regret it.”

“What about your children’s Dad?”

“What about him?”

“You must have a very good relationship with him, for him to be alright with you moving them away from him?”

“Max…that’s my ex-husband, the girls Dad. He’s always been really supportive. We’re very close, and when I spoke to him, he was completely on board. He knew how worried I was about Dad. Plus, he always liked it here, good schools, nice safe place to bring up the kids. I mean, the part of Chelmsford we lived in was nice, he always made sure of that. But he certainly wasn’t against me moving them here, even if it meant he didn’t get to see them as regularly.”

“It’s good that you can keep that sort of relationship with him,” Tom commented, but he didn’t want to pry further. He didn’t particularly want to know about her ex-husband. He was clearly an ex for a reason, and it wasn’t something Tom was keen to dwell on. 

“What about you?” Blanche turned the conversation onto him, seemingly ignoring his comment.

“What about me?”

“You live alone? Don’t you get bored or lonely?”

“I don’t have time to get bored,” Tom chuckled, then his voice dropped an octave as he continued, “And I’m not hard up for company, so I’m rarely lonely.”

Blanche’s lips curved into a smile, and she let out a slightly flustered giggle, “I see. Blowing our own trumpet a little are we?”

“Not at all,” Tom laughed, “I’m just saying –”

“You don’t have to explain yourself,” Blanche laughed, and shook her head, “I’m no shrinking violet, Tom.”

“Yeah, I’m starting to see that,” Tom said, as he leant in closer to Blanche, he was about to make a further comment of a more suggestive nature, when they were interrupted by the sound of the bell being rung to signal last orders, he sat back, “Ah…”

“Do you want another drink, or shall we make a move?” Blanche asked, glancing back over towards the bar, where a small crowd was gathering to get their last round in.

“It’s your call,” Tom smiled, sitting back, getting the impression that maybe Blanche wasn’t as interested in him, as he’d believed her to be. He wasn’t about to push her into a corner, if she wasn’t on board.

“You know, I think I’m done. You still planning on seeing me safely to my door?” Blanche asked, reaching for her handbag under the table, and looking up at Tom expectantly.

“Absolutely, I’ll even tuck you into bed, and kiss you goodnight, if you like?”

“Hmm, now that’s quite the offer.”

“Shall we go then?”

“Let’s.”

Blanche had barely closed the front door to her little cottage, and set the latch when she found herself pressed up against the wall of her hallway, by Tom’s lean frame.

His lips caught hers in a slightly sloppy kiss, and she could do little more than brace her hands on his shoulders and hold on for dear life. 

The tip of his tongue teased at the seam of her lips, and she parted them without much force, letting him dominate the kiss. His hands, which had been holding onto her waist until this point, started to move, one dropping down to her hip, whilst the other moved up, one palm covering a breast and giving it a rough squeeze. Blanche yelped at his touch and broke the kiss, feeling a little heady.

“I’m sorry, are you okay?” Tom asked, breathlessly, searching her face for any sign that she’d perhaps changed her mind. She could only offer a small nod, as her tongue darted out to wet her swollen lips, “Are you sure? I need to hear you say it?”

“I’m good, Tom,” she assured him, finally finding her voice, “Really good.”

Tom’s lips curved into a grin, and his hand dropped to hers, threading their fingers together, “Where’s the bedroom?”

As Blanche lead him up the stairs, and along the first floor landing to her room, she felt a bubble of excitement in the pit of her stomach. Granted, she was quite drunk, and the walk home in the fresh air had done little to help her sober up, and she knew that Tom wasn’t fairing much better. Had she been sober they both might have considered whether what they were about to do was really such a good idea.

But there was no doubt, when they left the pub, after bidding Alan and George goodnight, and started the walk home, exactly what would happen when they arrived. It was a relatively short walk from The Crown and Anchor to Blanche’s home, and at some point Tom had taken her hand in his whilst they continued to chat away, and flirt shamelessly with one another. There had been no question when they walked up the path and Blanche had unlocked the front door. She’d opened it, and stepped to the side to allow Tom to enter first.

She didn’t notice until they were in her room, and she turned on the light, that he’d already removed his shoes. He must have done so downstairs. She let go of his hand, and hurried over to the window to draw the windows.

“Do you –”

“In the top drawer,” Blanche nodded over at her bedside table, and Tom walked over and pulled open the drawer, as instructed and took out the box of condoms which lay amongst a tangled collection of knickers. He put it down on top of the cabinet, and beckoned Blanche to him.

“Come here.”

She obeyed, stepping back into his arms, and craned her neck up to pressed her lips against his once more. The kissing was more fevered this time, and Blanche let her own hands wonder. She held Tom’s head in place, curling her fingers through the back of his hair, whilst her other hand slipped between them, working open the buttons of his blue cotton shirt, until she was able to tug the hem from his jeans.

Tom let go of her, so he could shrug off his shirt and drop it to the floor. Then he reached for her again. This time he went for the tie on her jumpsuit, pulling at it, trying to figure out how on earth he was meant to get her out of the all in one ensemble.

“Wait, wait,” Blanche giggled, pushing his hands away and reaching behind for a zip which ran up the back, She quickly unfastening herself and pulled her arms from the sleeves so it dropped to the waist, “It’s only a cheapy Primark thing, you pull at it too much and it’ll fall to pieces. I’m quite fond of it.”

Tom laughed, and reached for her again, his eyes now roaming her newly exposed flesh. She wore a simple but very pretty, mint green lace bra, which fully encased her ample bust. Her body was soft against his when he pulled her closer and stepped her backwards until her legs hit the bed, and she stumbled back, landing on the mattress with a yelp and a giggle.

Blanche wiggled back up the bed and lifted her hips to push her outfit the rest of the way off, and Tom dropped to his knees and slipped her shoes off her feet, discarding them to one side with a thud. Then he helped her the rest of the way out of the jumpsuit, which also ended up in a screwed up pile somewhere across the room.

“Fuck, you’re sexy,” Tom stated, as her drew himself back to his feet and unfastened his own jeans and pushed them off, toeing off his socks as he did so, until he stood before her in nothing other than a pair of black boxers, which did very little to conceal his excitement.

Blanche pushed herself up on her elbows and tilted her head, “You just going to stand there and stare?”

“Fuck no,” Tom was over her in a heartbeat. Knees either side of her body, he caged her in with his arms, as he leant down to kiss her again. Their tongues fought against one another for dominance, and when Blanche’s hands gave Tom’s shoulders a firm shove, she got the upper hand. He tumbled off of her and she clambered over to straddle his thighs, she wasted no time in reaching into the waistband of his underwear and wrapping a hand around his erect cock.

Tom groaned as she pumped him firmly, and gathered his wits enough to push his boxers down the rest of the way. Blanche only stopped what she was doing and fumbled behind her back to unclasp her bra. She swore and Tom sat up to help her, they both laughed as their hands fought with the clasp, until finally it came away, and she could remove the offending garment, slinging it across the room, then returning her hand to its previous place.

One of Tom’s large hands encased a newly exposed breast, kneading it, before plucking her stiffened nipple with his fingers, drawing a whimper from Blanche’s lips.

With little hesitation, Blanche pulled her knickers to one side and shuffled forward to rub herself on Tom’s shaft, moaning loudly as the friction teased her clit, she continued to rub herself on him, as she reached for the condoms.

“Wait,” Tom stilled her, taking the box from her hand, “Not yet.”

“Tom,” Blanche whined his name desperately, “Please.”

“No,” he laughed, attempting to push her off him gently, but the alcohol in his system, meant he was more heavy handed than intended, and Blanche fell roughly on the bed beside him.

“Hey!”

“Oh, shush!” he silenced her, grasping the hem of her underwear and dragging them down her legs, and flung them aside. Then he took an ankle in hand and lifted her leg, and leaning down so his lips met the inside of her knee and he nipped the soft flesh there. He worked his way up, teasing her with sloppy kisses, and sucks to her inner thighs, until he reached her centre. He glanced up, and could see her, head thrown back, lips parted, and her chest heaved with anticipation.

Tom smirked to himself, and used his fingers to spread her folds. She was soaking, her womanhood glistened, and her little nub was pink and swollen, and waiting for attention. He flicked his tongue over it teasingly.

“Yes,” the word left Blanche’s lips in a hiss, and Tom chuckled, before he encased her clit between his lips and sucked gently, “Ohhh!”

Encouraged, he dove right in, lapping at her core. The noises were obscene, but neither of them seemed to care as Tom slurped and buried his face between her thighs, as he plunged his tongue inside her as far as he could, teasing her entrance and lapping up her juices.

“Tom, please,” Blanche sobbed, desperately, when his arm came across her hips to pin her body in place. She threw her hands down from where her fists has been scrunching up the sheets at her sides to the back of Tom’s head and forcefully shoved his head impossibly closer, and her hips pressed upwards, “Fuck, fuck...yes!”

Heat exploded in her pelvis as she came violently against his mouth, and continued to pulse as he didn't stop the intensity of his ministrations.

“S...Stop,” Blanche stuttered, eventually as his actions began to ire on the side of discomfort and over-stimulation. Tom relented with a final lick to her clit, he shuffled upwards, pausing to wipe his mouth across her stomach, cleaning her juices which wet his mouth and chin. Blanche giggled, “Nice!”

“Hmm, I thought so,” Tom replied before reaching her face and plunging his tongue between her lips in another bruising , messy kiss. She could taste herself on him, and her hips bucked against his.

“Fuck me.”

“You’re a demanding woman, aren’t you?” Tom asked, with a laugh as he sat back on his haunches and reached for the condoms. He fumbled for few seconds, then he was throwing the box to one side and settling himself between Blanche’s thighs.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing?”

“Not at all, I like a woman who knows what she wants,” Tom said, and with a grunt he seated himself inside her. Then, gripping her under the knees he started pounding into her.

It was a fast, and rough fucking, which left Blanche unable to do anything else other than hold onto the pillow above her head, fists scrunched tightly into the fabric for dear life. With every thrust, she cried out, and Tom grunted above her as he chased his own pleasure.

Blanche could feel herself climbing again, another orgasm imminent. She raised her hips to meet Tom’s each of Tom’s thrusts, and her channel started clenching, causing his rhythm to falter. With a loud groan, Tom found his release, then within seconds he pulled out and collapsed on the bed beside her.


	4. Chapter Four

It might have been the light streaming through the slight gap in the heavy curtains which stirred Tom from his deep slumber. Or maybe it was the smell of coffee wafting up from downstairs, setting off his morning urge for a caffeine fix. Although, when he finally managed to prize his eyes open, and squint around the room, he realised it was definitely the pounding headache which had torn him from his sleep.

It felt like he was being stabbed repeatedly in the temples.

With much effort, Tom pushed himself into an upright position on the comfy king size bed. The duvet tangled at his waist and he looked around, taking a second to remember where he was and what he’d done the night before.

Ah, yes.

Blanche.

Tom pressed his palms into his eyes, and groaned. That probably hadn’t been the smartest decision he’d ever made. Sure, he frequently had one night stands, but Blanche was his Mum’s friend. Whilst she’d seemed perfectly happy to invite him into her bed, he was dreading his Mum’s reaction. Even at thirty-nine years old, he still dreaded her wrath.

He’d not had chance to get a good look around the bedroom the night before. Mostly because he was too drunk, and too keen to get Blanche naked, but now he looked around he realised how feminine it was. Decorated in a very pale sage green, and touches of pink. There was a vintage style dressing table and stool on the wall opposite the bed, upon which he noticed his clothes had been neatly folded. That’s when it occurred to him that he was alone.

Tom listened out for any sounds to indicate where Blanche was, but he couldn’t hear much, except for the off chirp of the birds outside. All evidence of their tryst had been cleared away. Tom didn’t even remember falling asleep. Looking to his left, he saw on the bedside table beside him a glass of water and a box of paracetamol.

Lifesaver.

He immediately took two tablets and gulped down the water. The hydration immediately eased his head, and he knew in about fifteen minutes the painkillers would take effect and he’d be feeling fine, if a little jaded from too much alcohol and a very late night in a bed which wasn’t his own.

Eventually he pulled himself out the bed and walked across the room to fetch his clothes. Despite her having already seen everything, Blanche was obviously giving him privacy to dress, which he appreciated. Once clothed Tom haphazardly pulled the covers up on the bed, and drew open the curtains filling the room with light.

He took in the surroundings once more. From the pretty floral bed covers, to the numerous trinkets adorning the surfaces, it was very Blanche.

Finally Tom decided to brave it, and leave the bedroom. He was usually pretty good at this bit. But usually he knew for certain he was unlikely to be seeing the woman again. With Blanche there was always going to be a likelihood of being in one another’s company. He found the bathroom on the landing and relieved himself quickly, then headed downstairs.

Tom peered into a living room and smaller room full of toys, before he found the open plan kitchen come dining room at the back of the house, which he entered just as Blanche was coming through the open back door. She smiled when she saw him.

“You’re awake, would you like a coffee?” she gestured to a cafetiere on the side with steam rising from the spout.

“Please,” he nodded, and she grabbed a mug from a cupboard above the counter, and poured him some.

“Do you take milk?”

“No, thank you,” he said, and she turned and set the cup down on the dining table and gestured for him to sit, and then went to pour herself a cup. Tom sipped the coffee, and looked around the room. The kitchen was quite modern, despite it being an older property. His Mum had told him that Blanche had purchased the property as a fixer upper, and had spent a good few months before she actually moved in, having the whole place renovated. He’d vaguely remembered the old corner cottage sitting empty for several years, with an over grown garden, looking very sad. Now it was a lively, family home.

On the cupboards, drawings had been fixed up with blue tack, and some certificates were stuck to the fridge with magnets. It had been easy to forget that Blanche was a single mother of two children before now. That was a first for Tom.

“I’d offer you some breakfast, but I’m sure you want to get back to your Mum. She’s already text me this morning,” Tom was torn from his thoughts by this news.

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Blanche laughed, “Don’t worry, I didn’t give her the gory details. I just said you were still asleep and I’d kick you out as soon as you’d gotten a coffee down you.”

“Oh,” Tom nodded, unable to stop that awkward feeling. Well, it was an awkward situation.

Blanche just smiled and continued to drink her coffee in silence. Her hair was damp and her face was clear of make-up so it was obvious she’d showered since waking up, and she wore a pair of black shorts, with a dark green vest top which was a little bit baggy on her. She looked different now, not unattractive, it would be cruel of Tom to make that judgement, but she definitely looked more like the slightly frumpy Mum type that he’d met at the Summer Fete the day before. She had a good body, not toned and slim, she had curves and a tummy, but it was a nice shape, and her skin was clear giving her a youthfulness. But she wasn't his usual type that was certain.

“Blanche –” Tom started, but her name left his lips hesitantly and she immediately cut him off.

“Last night was fun. Thank you for that,” Blanche said, her manner confident, “Don't ruin it by trying to apologise and make excuses for what last night was. I know what it was. We're both adults. We were a bit drunk and we wanted to fuck. So we did and we both enjoyed it. Well it seemed like we both did. Let’s not make it any more than that. Because right now it’s a good memory. Yeah?”

“Wow,” Tom couldn’t help but chuckle at her blunt and very bold statement, “Yes, of course. It was fun and I did enjoy it. So, ah... I guess I should thank you as well.”

“No problem,” Blanche giggled, and stood up, clearing her now empty mug into the sink, Tom finished off his coffee quickly, getting the feeling that she was keen for him to be on his way. Truthfully, whilst it didn’t feel overly awkward between them, he didn’t want to hang about either. Although, he also wasn’t looking forward to the ear-bashing he would get from his Mum upon returning home either.

“Well, I’ll be off then,” Tom stated, standing up, and placing his own cup by the sink.

Blanche saw Tom to the front door.

She was relieved when he didn’t attempt to embrace her, or kiss her on the cheek. She didn’t want him to do something he felt he had to do, but it seemed her up front statement had done the trick.

She’d known what she was getting into with Tom. She’d met his sister after all, and Emma was none too quiet about her feelings regarding her brother’s very active dating life.

“He needs to start acting his age. He should treat women with a little more respect. Mum raised him better than this,” is what Emma had said to her once. At the time Blanche had just shaken her head and chuckled. Her opinion was much along the same lines as Diana’s, whilst she didn’t know Tom, he was his own person, and as long as all parties were in agreement, and no one was getting hurt, what harm was there?

Blanche was no saint. Last night being evidence of that fact. Sometimes your own hands just weren’t enough. She’d seen something she wanted and she’d gone for it. Although probably not her wisest decision, both she and Tom were on the same page. The only person who might be affected was Diana, but from the tone of her messages, she wasn’t cross with Blanche. She’d asked her if she was okay? Blanche had replied that she was, and Diana had said she was pleased to hear it, and would see her in the week for coffee.

Blanche hoped she knew her friend well enough to know she wouldn’t judge her too harshly. Besides, it was Diana herself who’d been on at her for ages to broaden her horizons. There were more men in the world than Jack the farmer’s son.

“I cannot believe you,” Diana accosted her son the moment he walked through the front door.

“Bloody hell, Mum. At least let me take my shoes off before you start,” Tom groused, kicking his shoes off by the door, and slipping past her into the sitting room where he landed unceremoniously on the three seater sofa.

“What happened to Blanche not being your type?”

“A man can change his mind,” Tom groaned. He closed his eyes and tipped his head back. The painkillers he’d taken an hour ago hadn’t done much to lessen his pounding head, and the sight of his Mum standing in front of him with her hands on her hips, and a facial expression which said ‘You’re in trouble’ did nothing but alleviate it further.

“She’s my friend, Tommy. My best friend, actually. You’ve come here to visit me, for the first time in over six months and you can’t just…keep it in your pants for one weekend. She’s been through a lot and the last thing she needs is to be messed around by a man. But the very fact that it’s my son –”

“Woah, hold up. I’ve not messed anyone around. What exactly are you accusing me of?”

“I’m talking about you sweet talking a pretty woman into bed, with absolutely no intention of seeing her again. I don’t care what you do in London, Tommy. But did you have to pick Blanche?”

“For starters, Mum. It’s highly likely I will see Blanche again, she’s your friend. She’s a big part of your life, that’s unavoidable. Secondly, I didn’t do any sweet talking, Blanche invited me! I think she’ll tell you herself, no one is messing anyone about. We are both adults, we got a bit drunk and had some fun. We’re on the same page, and she’s not expecting anything else from me. She is a lovely woman, granted. But I’m not looking for anything more, and from what I understand, neither is she.”

“Only because she’s too scared to let anyone back in!” Diana snapped, and immediately withdrew, as if realising she’d probably revealed a little too much. That was something Blanche had told her in confidence.

Tom frowned at his Mum’s reaction. It was clear she cared about her friend a great deal. Enough to bring out a fiercely protective side which Tom had only every seen in relation to him and his sisters.

“Listen, Mum. I don’t know what Blanche has been through. She didn’t tell me, but whatever it is, I can assure you, last night, she was as willing as I was. It was a bit of fun, but that’s all it was. No one’s been hurt.”

“You just better hope that’s true. Now go and shower, we're meeting your sister for lunch,” Diana stated with a finality which made it abundantly clear was wasn't happy with him, but she'd say nothing more on the subject.

∞

“Where are the kids?” Diana asked, as she accepted the cup of tea from Blanche and sat down at the little bistro table on her friends back patio.

“Chloe is round a friends and Elsie is upstairs doing her art homework,” Blanche explained, “Chloe is growing up far too fast. We had an argument last night because I said she was too young to start plucking her eyebrows.”

“Goodness, the worries girls have these days,” Diana chuckled and shook her head.

“I agreed that I’d take to the salon in the summer before she starts secondary school. But no way am I letting her loose with tweezers,” Blanche explained, “Anyway, how are you? Did you enjoy your weekend.”

“I did. It was lovely. Especially Sunday, Tom and I met Emma, Jack and the kids at that pub near Ditchling. We had lunch,” Diana explained, then let out a long sigh, “Although I do feel I owe you an apology.”

“What an earth for?”

“For my rat of a son, I'm appalled by his behaviour. I know he can be a flirt, but I never meant for you to end up at the receiving end of his advances.”

“Diana,” Blanche couldn’t help but laugh, “Don't apologise. Your son was nothing but a gentleman...well, not quite a gentleman. But he was certainly very respectful, and I did nothing I didn’t want to.”

“That as it may be. I hate the thought that he...lead you on in any way. He’s not the sort of man who hangs around the next morning. I think you deserve better than that.”

“I knew the score. If anything I should be apologising to you, I...” Blanche lowered her voice so her youngest daughter didn’t overhear their conversation, “You’re my best friend and I slept with your son.”

“You know I don't care about that.”

“I know that. But all I’m saying is... you don’t have to worry about how he treats women. He was very kind and attentive. We both had a good time and that's all it was. It’s not going to happen again and no one got hurt. I'm certain if you spoke to Tom he'd tell you the same,” Blanche's tone was gentle but her words firm.

“I did speak to him.”

“And?”

“He said more or less the same,” Diana sighed and shook her head, “I feel a bit bad for telling him off now.”

“I know you worry. About your kids and about me. But we're adults, Di. Maybe in hindsight what Tom and I did wasn't the smartest idea. But nothing bad happened. You should be proud. You've raised a good man.”

“I am. I’m very proud. I just…I worry about you. I know he’s my son, but you’re my friend. I couldn’t bear the thought of him hurting you,” she shook her head and let out a tight laugh, “I know he’d never do it intentionally.”

“Like I said, Di. Tom is a good man. I like him very much. But you know me, I’m not looking for anything serious for now.”

“For now?”

Blanche shrugged, “Never say never.”


	5. Chapter Five

Life had resumed to normal for Tom.

As relaxing as a long weekend in the country with his Mum had been, Tuesday morning he returned to the office, and it was as if he’d never been away.

He hadn’t any immediate plans to visit again, although he’d promised his Mum and sister that he’d try and make his trips a bit more regular. Emma had given him a stern talking to about how he needed to step up a little bit more, and that work wasn’t the be all and end all.

He loved his family dearly, and he knew Emma was right. Six months was too long and without the responsibility of a family of his own to worry about, Tom had no excuse for not making more time for his own mother.

So he did intend not to leave it so long.

But three weeks later, he found himself driving along the M11 at just gone eight o’clock in the morning, making a return journey to Little Frinton far sooner than he’d intended.

It had been half past six that morning when his mobile rang, and Emma’s name had shown on the caller ID. He knew it was serious for Emma to be calling at that time, and he’d been quick to answer the call.

Emma was calling to tell him their Mum had suffered a nasty fall the evening before. She was in hospital, and Emma had been with her since the early hours of the morning, but she’d not wanted to bother him in the middle of the night.

She’d not said much, just that she was at the hospital and their Mum was asleep and they wanted to keep her in to run some tests. But so far they knew she’d broken her collarbone and had quite a nasty lump on her head from where she’d fallen and hit it.

Tom didn’t hang about. He told Emma he’d be there as quick as he could. She tried to protest, insisting that he didn’t need to, and that their Mum wouldn’t want him to go out of his way. She understood how busy he was. But he wouldn’t hear none of it. Within ten minutes he’d packed a bag of clothes – enough for a few days - and was in the car on his way. He was already out of London by the time he called into the office and made his secretary aware that he wouldn’t be in for the rest of the week, but would be contactable by email.

It was half nine in the morning when he pulled up at the hospital and followed his sister’s instructions she’d sent via text to find the ward that his Mum had just been moved onto.

“You’re here!” he heard Emma’s voice before he saw her, she was standing by a coffee machine next to the nurses station, holding a paper cup with steam rising from it.

“Hey,” Tom greeted her, she set her drink down and let him give her a tight hug, “How is she?”

“She seems okay, a little shaken and bruised, but you know Mum. She thinks it’s all a lot of fuss over nothing,” Emma pulled back and rolled her eyes, “I’ve not told her you’re coming, because she’ll only moan at me for calling you.”

“But it’s alright for you to up and leave the kids and Jack in the middle of the night. I’m sorry, Em.”

“It’s fine, Tom. You’ll always be her little prince,” Emma joked. They’d always thrown banter about as they grew up about which one of them was their Mum’s favourite, but they knew Diana loved them all equally. The truth was, she’d have much preferred none of her kids were bothered by her in the middle of the night.

Emma lead her brother onto the ward and Diana was sitting up in a bed in the far corner by the window. As described, she looked a little shaken, and bruised. Her arm was in a sling, and she was watching the little hospital television which was pulled down over the bed by a retractable metal arm.

“Causing trouble again, Mum,” Tom said, jovially, and that’s when she noticed him. She looked around and her eyes lit up, and her lips parted in surprise.

“What are you doing here?”

“Well, obviously I’m here to see you,” Tom shook his head and took a seat next to the bed, reaching for his Mum’s hand.

“I called him,” Emma explained, sitting in the comfier chair on the opposite side.

“Oh, for goodness sake,” Diana huffed, “All this fuss! I’m fine, I just had a funny five minutes, and took a fall. It’s enough that Blanche insisted on dragging Emma out of bed in the middle of the night.”

“Blanche?” Tom frowned, “Why did she call?”

“She was with Mum at the time. It happened last night at their meeting.”

“Sweet girl, she came in the ambulance with me, and sat here until Emma arrived. I did tell her not to bother anyone,” Diana explained, tutting quietly.

“Oh right,” Tom nodded slowly, but inside he felt himself tense with anger. Why had she not called him? Diana was his mother too. He thought he’d left on good terms with her, and she’d have been quick to inform him if anything happened to his Mum. Emma got a call, but he didn’t? “So what actually happened?”

“I’m not really sure, I was in the kitchen at the hall, washing up the tea and coffee things. I felt a bit funny, and next thing I know, I’m on the floor, coming round, and Blanche is there on the phone talking to the 999 operator,” Diana explained, appearing as bemused Tom and Emma felt by the whole situation.

“Do you think you passed out?” Emma questioned, gently, “Have you been eating enough?”

“Of course I’ve been eating enough,” Diana rolled her eyes.

“Have you spoken to Sarah?”

“Yes,” Emma side-eyed her Mum, “I called her just after you. I said I’d keep her updated.”

“This is ridiculous,” Diana stated, “I shouldn’t even still be here.”

“Let the Doctor be the judge of that, Mum,” Emma said, firmly.

“Have they said anything?” Tom queried.

“They took her for a CT scan a few hours ago. Just to check there’s no serious reason Mum might have collapsed,” Emma filled him in.

“Ah, Mrs. Hiddleston,” they were interrupted, and both Emma and Tom turned to see a man who was quite clearly a doctor – he wore a white coat and held a clipboard. He had short grey hair, and a neatly trimmed beard. He also wore some gold rimmed glasses, “How are you feeling?”

“Much better now, thank you,” Diana replied, politely, “Can I go home yet, Doctor?”

“Not quite so fast,” The doctor chuckled and turned his attention to Tom, and outstretched his hand, “You must be Mrs. Hiddleston’s son. I’m Doctor Francis.”

“Hi, I’m Tom,” Tom accepted the gesture and shook the doctors hand.

“Well, I have the results from the CT scan. I’m afraid it looks like you have suffered a TIA, which as you know from our brief discussion, before you went for the scan, was a concern of mine,” the doctor started, but Tom cut him off.

“TIA?”

“I’m sorry, a transient ishemic attack –”

“A stroke?” Emma asked, alarmed.

“What?” Tom’s eyes widened, and he looked to his Mum and then back to the doctor, “A stroke? That’s really serious.”

“Well yes, it is also known as a mini stroke. But I really don’t want you to be too alarmed just yet. We are going to keep you in another day or so and run some more tests and keep you under observation. I’ve already started you on Asprin, but I think I’m going to prescribe a low dose of Warfarin, which is a blood thinner. This will help prevent another attack. Now, I’m not going to sugar coat it… a TIA can be a sign that another, more severe Stroke is imminent. But it can also just be a one off. But then, we could also be looking at a life altering condition, which means any treatment I prescribe will be on going and will need to be reviewed on a regular basis.”

“Is there anything I can do?” Diana started, as always, dealing with a serious situation in a very matter of fact way, “Is there changes to my diet or exercises which can help?”

“We certainly advise keeping up regular light exercise. If you can go out for a walk every day, it will always have benefits for your health. Though right now I am recommending when we do discharge you, that you rest in bed for a few days. As for diet, plenty of fruit and veg, low salt, low fat where possible and lots of fibre,” the Doctor explained, then glanced down at his clip board, then towards Tom and Emma, “Do you live close to your Mum?”

“I’m about an hour away, Tom’s in London,” Emma explained, “But I visit regularly.”

“Well, your Mum will need someone to stay with her for a couple of weeks. Is this something you can arrange?” The doctor looked between the siblings.

“Oh that won’t be nessisary,” Diana said quickly, but Emma stopped her.

“Mum, you need to listen to Doctor Francis,” She then looked back to the doctor, “I’ll need to speak to my husband and make sure he can get some time off to watch the kids –”

“No, Emma. I’ll stay,” Tom interrupted her quickly.

“Tom –” Emma started.

“Seriously, Em. You’ve got the kids to worry about, you can’t leave them for two weeks. I can arrange to work remotely for a couple of weeks, I’m sure. I only have a few meetings which I can rearrange or do via Skype,” Tom explained.

“Tom, you really don’t have to do that. Neither of you have to change around your lives for me,” Diana shook her head, “Blanche pops her head in nearly every day, and I’ve got a lot of friends.”

“Mum, I think you should let Tom stay,” Emma told her Mum decisively, “He says it’s no trouble, and the doctor says you need someone with you all the time. I can visit at the weekends.”

“I’ll let you make arrangements between yourselves. There’s a couple more tests I’d like to run, but you should be able to go home at some point tomorrow. Do you have any more questions, Diana?” the Doctor asked, kindly.

“No…thank you, Doctor,” Diana said. Tom and Emma gave their thanks to, and the doctor left them alone.

“Listen, Em. Why don’t you go back to Mum’s for a few hours and get some rest, you look shattered,” Tom said, noticing how pale his sister looked, she’d been at the hospital since three o’clock in the morning.

“Are you sure?” Emma asked, then looked at Diana, “Is that okay, Mum? I’ll come back this afternoon and take over from Tom for a bit?”

“It’s fine, neither of you need to stay,” Diana said, sounding a little exasperated.

“You know, you can keep saying it, Mum. But it doesn’t change anything. We’re staying until they let you home. Then I’m staying with you for as long as I need to,” Tom told her firmly, and stood up, leant over the bed, and gave her a kiss on the cheek, “I am going to grab a coffee though, and I’ll see Emma to her car. You’ll be okay for ten minutes?”

“Yes, I’ll be fine!”

∞

“Elsie, can you come down and set the table please?”

No answer.

Blanche sighed, usually she’d push more, but she was simply too tired to stand about screaming up the stairs for her youngest to come and help. So she relented without a fight and started setting up the three places herself.

It had been a long day.

Blanche hadn’t slept the night before, there hadn’t been any point. By the time she got home from the hospital, Emma having arrived to be with her Mum, it was morning anyway. She’d gone home, showered, then picked up the kids from her Dad’s and taken them both to school. From there she’d gone straight into work, and did a five hour shift in the tea room.

After work she’d collected the girls from school, helped Chloe with her homework, and was now just making dinner. But her intention, the moment the girls were in bed, was the hit the sack herself.

Diana had text her earlier in the day, telling her she was feeling much better, but the doctor wanted to keep her in an extra night, but all being well she’d be discharged in the morning. It was a relief, as Blanche had been very worried. Judging by all the tests the doctors had carried out, they’d had concerns too. Diana was in good health for her age, and in the time that Blanche had known her, she’d never seen her unwell.

Just as Blanche was about to start dishing up the easy dinner of pasta bake, with garlic bread, and salad, the doorbell rang through the house.

“Mum! Door!” came Chloe’s voice from the front room, over the noise of the television.

“Well, can you get it then?”

“You’re already standing,” her eldest mouthed back.

Blanche huffed, turned off the oven and marched towards the front door, wondering who on earth would be calling round at this time on a weekday evening.

When she pulled open the door she was surprised to see a very tired, and irritated looking Tom, standing on her doorstep.

“Tom, hi!” Blanche said, her voice going a little high pitched, “What are you doing here?”

“Can we talk?” he asked, his tone short, and his abruptness caused Blanche to take a step back.

“Erm…okay,” she felt her stomach turn, wondering immediately if something had happened to Diana? She gestured inside, “Would…you like to come in?”

Tom seemed to consider her offer for a moment, then nodded, “Alright.”

He stepped through the threshold into Blanche’s home, and she closed the front door behind him.

“Come into the kitchen, Chloe is watching telly in the front room,” she explained gesturing to her lounge, where her eldest daughter was sprawled across the sofa, engrossed in whatever it was she was watching.

“Sorry,” Tom started, as they entered the kitchen, “I didn’t think about the kids being here, I should probably have come later on, after they’re in bed?”

“Is your Mum okay, Tom? You’re starting to worry me, she text me earlier and said she was coming home tomorrow.”

“Why didn’t you call me?” Tom asked, ignoring her question, and going straight for the jugular.

“What?”

“You called Emma, but did it not occur to you to call me?” Tom said, clearly unhappy, “I know after what happened between us you might have felt a little awkward, but I thought we were on good terms. You should have called me, she’s my mum too.”

“I…Tom, I didn’t not call you because it might be awkward. I didn’t call you because I didn’t have your number, and your Mum didn’t even want me calling Emma, I just happened to have her number in my phone so I didn’t have to ask your Mum for it,” Blanche explained, shocked that he would think she didn’t call him on purpose.

“Oh.”

“Emma said she would call you and let you know, which I’m guessing she did, as you are here. If I’d had your number I would have called you, although Emma lives closer and could get here quicker, you don’t have kids or a family at home to worry about.”

“I…I’m sorry, I didn’t think. I’m an idiot. Of course you don’t have my number,” Tom looked suitably guilty and a bit embarrassed for calling round to accuse her of purposely not informing him that his Mum had been taken into hospital.

“It’s fine…are you okay, Tom? You look exhausted. What time did you get here?”

“Emma didn’t call me until sevenish, I came straight here,” he explained, “I’ve been with Mum all day, but Emma’s just taken over again, so I can come home, grab something to eat and get some sleep.”

“How is she holding up? She was livid that I’d called Emma, so I expect she hit the roof when you turned up?” Blanche asked, and Tom nodded slowly, giving Blanche more cause for concern, “Tom…what’s the matter?”

“The erm…the doctor came back with the test results this morning. The reason Mum collapsed…she had a ah…a TIA. Apparently it’s a mini stroke,” he took a deep breath, and Blanche felt her blood run cold. Her own mother had died from a stroke not two years before, she’d been too young, and it had been completely out of the blue.

“But…but she seemed okay when I left. They checked her vision, and her memory…I’m sorry, Tom.”

“She seems absolutely fine now, which is good news,” Tom continued, “But the doctor has put her on medication to avoid another attack, and he doesn’t want her living alone for a couple of weeks. So I’ve moved things around, I’m going to stay with her. I can work remotely on a temporary basis.”

“She told me everything was fine when I asked…” Blanche trailed off.

“She doesn’t like people to worry about her, you know that.”

“Yeah…goodness, you must be exhausted, you look tired,” Blanche said, quickly pulling herself together and noticing how pale Tom actually looked. His hair was a bit mussed, and his shirt was creased, “You’ve not eaten?”

“No, I was going to go home and see what Mum’s got in.”

“Would you like to stay for something to eat? I’m about to dish up. It’s just pasta bake, but there’s plenty,” Blanche gestured to the oven.

“Oh, I’m not sure, I wouldn’t want to impose.”

“Honestly, Tom. Please let me at least feed you, then you can go and get some sleep. Sit down, I’ll get you a drink,” Blanche instructed.

“Thank you, that’s really kind of you. It will definitely save me having to find something to cook. I forget it’s not like London, I can’t just get a take away whenever I want.”

“I’m afraid not. I really miss Uber Eats,” Blanche chuckled, and opened the fridge, “Do you want a beer? I have some bottles in here? Or some Pepsi?”

“Erm, I’ll just have water, if that’s okay?”

“You’re cheap to keep,” Blanche grabbed a glass and filled it from the tap, and set it down on the place mat in front of Tom. Then she quickly laid another place at the kitchen table. It was difficult not to look at Tom and think about the last time he’d sat at that very table. He looked tired, drawn and very worried, but he still managed to look good somehow.

Blanche knew she looked a state, just wearing her leggings and an old t-shirt. Her make up had likely worn off, and she could feel how tired she must look.

“Mummy, is dinner ready?” a little voice came from the door way, and a timid looking Elsie stood giving their house guest an uncertain look.

“I’m just dishing up. Elsie, this is Tom, Auntie Diana’s son, he’s going to have dinner with us,” Blanche explained to the little girl, “Can you go and get your sister?”

“Yep,” Elsie nodded and ran off.

“Your youngest I take it?” Tom asked, somewhat curious. It was strange seeing Blanche in Mum mode. He watched her bend own at the open oven door and bring out a large Pyrex dish. Whatever it was she’d cooked smelt heavenly. He was famished.

“Yep, she’s a little shy.”

“You look different than you do in the pictures in Auntie Di’s house,” the statement came from Chloe as she entered the kitchen, her little sister had obviously filled her in, “Your hair is darker.”

“Erm, yes, I was a lot blonder when I was younger,” Tom touched his hair as he replied, “You must be Chloe?”

“Yep,” the girl sat next to him at the table, “Is Auntie Di all better now?”

“She’s doing okay, she’ll be coming home tomorrow,” Tom explained, surprised at how familiar these children were with his Mum.

“Chloe and Elsie love your Mum,” Blanche explained as she started placing plates of food in front of each of the children, and finally a big plate of pasta in front of Tom, “Help yourself to garlic bread and salad.”

“Thank you, this looks and smells great,” Tom said, reaching for the tongs in the big bowl of salad, “And I’m not surprised, she’s always been great with kids.”

“She always has ice creams,” Elsie piped up, and Tom couldn’t help but laugh.

“Yes, she does, doesn’t she?”

“Mum only buys ice cream when we’ve been really good,” Chloe rolled her eyes.

“I find it difficult to believe either of you are ever poorly behaved,” Tom said, amused by the conversation. The girls were similar ages to his nieces, and he always enjoyed his time with them.

“Ice cream is a treat,” Blanche cut in, “If you have it all the time it’s not a treat anymore is it?”

“We never have good puddings here. Just yoghurts with bits in,” Elsie scrunched up her nose in disgust.

“Right, enough moaning about my shopping choices. If you don’t like the food I buy, you can both go and live somewhere else. Now, eat your dinner,” Blanche said, but it was clear she was joking.

Dinner was finished, and then Blanche did offer everyone a yoghurt for pudding, though Tom declined, feeling full, and despite enjoying the light-hearted company after a difficult day, he was desperate to hit the sack. So he helped Blanche clear the table and load the dishwasher, then thanked her again for dinner.

“Well you’ve got my number now, I’m working tomorrow but text me when they discharge your Mum, I’ll try and pop over tomorrow evening to see her,” Blanche said at the front door, as she saw Tom off.

“I will do, and again, I’m really sorry for turning up like this, and I do appreciate you staying with her last night until Emma could get there.”

“Hey, she’s my closest friend. I wouldn’t have left her,” Blanche smiled, “I’m sure with you being in town, we’ll be seeing a lot more of you over the next couple of weeks.”

“I’m sure we will,” Tom nodded, and looked down for a second, when he looked up at Blanche again, he forced a smile, “I better go.”

“Hey,” Blanche stopped him, and closed the front door slightly behind her, but didn’t allow it to lock, “She’s really strong, stay positive, Tom.”

“I’m trying to.”

“Me too,” Blanche nodded, then opened her arms, “Hug?”

“Actually, yes, I could really do with one,” Tom said, and allowed her to wrap her arms around him, and he returned the gesture. It was nice, and comforting. He was worried sick about his Mum, and it seemed that Blanche was genuinely concerned too. But she was offering a comfort which he didn’t realise he needed. He wanted to stay strong for his Mum, and not show her how worried he was. But keeping up that act in front of her all day had taken it’s toll.

“Send her my love, yes?” Blanche asked, as she pulled away and patted Tom’s arm.

“I will do. See you soon, Blanche. Take care.”

“You too.”


	6. Chapter Six

A text from Diana alerted Blanche that her friend had been discharged from hospital. It had just gone lunchtime when she received the message.

Alan had agreed to get the kids to bed, so once the girls had eaten dinner, Blanche headed round to Diana’s cottage, armed with a bouquet of flowers and a couple of meals she’d prepared.

“Only me!” Blanche called, letting herself in the side door, which lead straight into the kitchen. Diana always left it unlocked, and Blanche was used to using the tradesman’s entrance as it were.

“Through here, love,” Diana’s voice echoed through the house. Blanche set the meals down on the side, and made her way through the downstairs of the house. Diana was sitting in her armchair with her feet up, a cup of tea on the table to her right, and a blanket lain over her lap. The bruising on her face had come out a bit more now, and she looked very tired.

“Oh, Di,” Blanche shook her head, and set the flowers down on the coffee table, before leaning over and giving her friend a tight hug, “You should have told me what the doctor said, you knew I was going to find out.”

“I was hoping you wouldn’t. I can’t be having you worrying about me. Which I know you will, after your Mum.”

“Here,” Blanche picked up the flowers, “These are for you, also I’ve made up a cottage pie, and a lasagne, for you and Tom, as I wasn’t sure of his cooking skills.”

“Oh you shouldn’t have!” Diana accepted the flowers, “He’s not a bad cook, but he’s going to be working too, so I’m certain he’ll appreciate the gesture. He’s been raving about your pasta bake.”

“Where is he anyway?” Blanche asked, suddenly realising that she’d not seen him since entering the house, “Has Emma gone home?”

“Emma left about an hour ago, and Tom is in the shower. He’ll be down in a bit, I’ll have him put the kettle on,” Diana said, then gestured to the sofa, “Sit down, make yourself at home, love.”

“Oh, no, I can make a drink, are you having another?”

“Oh, yes, if you don’t mind,” Diana smiled as Blanche took her empty mug, and headed for the kitchen.

She filled the kettle and put it on, then put the food she’d brought into the fridge.

“Hey, I thought I heard you,” Tom’s voice came from behind her, and Blanche turned to find Diana’s son in the kitchen doorway, leaning on the frame, watching her as she pottered around the large kitchen with an air of familiarity.

He looked fresh from his shower, with his hair still damp and a little curly. He wore pyjama bottoms which hung loosely on his hips, and a loose fitting grey t-shirt. His feet were bare.

“Oh, hey, I’ve just boiled the kettle, would you like a tea?”

“Please,” Tom nodded, the pointed at the fridge which Blanche was about to close, “What’s all this?”

“I made a couple of meals, a cottage pie and a lasagne. Just to tide you over a couple of days. You just need to re-heat them for half an hour. I was also going to ask if you need me to pick anything up from the shop tomorrow? I was going to drive out to the supermarket?” Blanche explained, as she fetched an extra cup to make another tea, “Sugar?”

“Two, please,” Tom answered, “And you needn’t have done that, but it’s very nice of you.”

“It’s no trouble.”

“Actually, I’ve just done an online shop to have a load of stuff delivered tomorrow.”

“Oh!” Blanche said with some surprise, then lowered her voice, “Well I hope you haven’t told your Mum, she hates all that sort of thing.”

Tom just chuckled and shook his head.

“Where’s Ernie?” Blanche suddenly realised the absent dog.

“Oh Emma’s taken him for a few days, she’ll bring him back at the weekend. Just to keep him from getting under Mum’s feet,” Tom explained, then shrugged, “He’s no bother really, but Emma was being a little neurotic about it. So Mum agreed.”

“Bless, it’s quiet round here without him.”

“Are the girls with your Dad?”

“Yeah, he’s just popped over to mine to sit with them for a bit.”

Tom nodded, and Blanche finished off the tea.

“Listen, I feel I should apologise again for yesterday, for turning up light that –”

“Honestly, Tom. No apology is nessisary.”

“Okay, well, thank you for dinner anyway, and for the ones you’ve made for Mum and I. It’s very good of you,” Tom said, picking up two mugs of tea, “She adores you, you know? I’m glad she’s got such a good friend nearby. I know I don’t visit nearly enough, and this whole thing has made me realise I need to put in more effort. I love Mum, and miss her so much, and Emma and the kids. But I guess I’ve been selfish.”

“She doesn’t think that at all, Tom. Your Mum knows how busy you are with work –”

Tom cut her off, “Yeah, but I could have made time. I will start making time. Emma shouldn’t have to take the brunt of being the only local child. She’s got her own family to worry about. Whereas I don’t, I’m in a fortunate position where I can drop everything if I need to.”

“Well, I know Di will love having round around a bit more. Maybe a few weeks in the country will do you good, even if you are still working.”

Tom just smiled, and gestured to take the tea through to his Mum, “Better take this through, she’ll wonder where you’ve got to.”

∞

Every third weekend, Elsie and Chloe stayed in Little Frinton with their Mum. This was mostly agreed because whilst Max had no issue with having the girls every weekend, Blanche rarely got to do any of the fun stuff with them. Their Monday to Friday revolved around going to school, and doing homework.

It also meant that Max got a weekend too spend with Andy, without the kids. Blanche’s ex-husbands new partner had no issue with the girls, in fact he loved them and treated them as his own. But between work and the weekends with the girls, the couple barely got anytime to themselves. Blanche had almost every weekend to do as she wished.

This was her weekend with the girls, and they’d started with a day in the local big town. Both the girls were in need of some new clothes, so Blanche had tried to make a day of it, and spoil them a bit. She’d taken them for lunch, and then on the way home she’d surprised them with a trip to the cinema. It had been a great day, but Blanche had spent a fair amount of money, so on the Sunday she’d decided to stay in Little Frinton, although by mid-morning both the girls were bored, and it was beautiful weather out.

So, Blanche packed a bag with towels, drinks and snacks, grabbed her camping chair, and told the girls to get into their swimsuits. She decided they’d spend the day on the beach.

The beach in little Frinton had a good amount of sand, and whilst the locals used it, it wasn’t a huge tourist spot, so it never got very crowded. They set up in a good spot, just a little way down from the tea room Blanche worked at in the week.

Her Dad had walked down and joined them for a bit, but after an hour he decided it was too hot, and headed back home to seek the shade in his garden.

It was early afternoon and the girls were in the sea, Blanche with them, throwing a beach ball between each other when Elsie became distracted, looking off to the shore and missing the ball when it was her turn.

“Ernie!” the little girl squealed loudly, and then suddenly the three of them were joined by a big yellow ball of now wet fur, as Diana’s golden retriever splashed around in the water with them, clearly excited to see his friends.

“Ernie,” Blanche cried, looking around and across the beach to the shore, “What are you doing here? Where’s your Mum?”

“We’re here,” It was a man’s voice, and Blanche squinted as a figure on the beach waved in her direction. It was Tom, and Blanche realised Diana was holding onto his arm, not far from where their towels and chair were set up.

Tom watched Blanche, as she waded out the water towards them. He had to admit, when Ernie took off in their direction, and he’d caught sight of her in the water with his children, his stomach did an unfamiliar flip. She looked wonderful, so relaxed and happy. Her wet skin glowed with the slight tan she’d picked up since he’d seen her just a few days before.

Now she approached him and his Mum where they stood on the beach, and he couldn’t help but admire her lovely body. Things between them had been nothing more than friendly since the night they’d spent together, and that had been fine with him. But seeing her in the flattering two piece, which whilst revealed plenty of skin, but still left something to the imagination, just reminded him of why he’d taken her to bed all those weeks ago.

She was gorgeous.

“Hello,” Blanche greeted them with a smile and a wave, “What brings you down here?”

“We’re just on our daily stroll, we thought with the weather being so nice, we should have a walk down the promenade,” Diana explained, “Actually, we were just thinking of getting an ice cream, would you and the girls like one?”

“Oh…well they’ve had a lot of treats this weekend,” Blanche glanced back to where the girls were still playing.

“Come on, my treat,” Tom piped up, then he gestured to Blanche’s fold out chair, “Mum, you sit down, I’ll go and get them. Blanche, what would you and the girls like?”

Blanche opened her mouth to answer, but Diana interrupted, “You go with him, dear, help him carry them back, I’ll sit and keep an eye on the girls.”

“Di, are you sure, you shouldn’t be alone…” Blanche bit her lip, glancing between her and Tom uncertainly.

“It’s five minutes, I’ll be fine. You’ll be able to see me from the ice cream hut,” Diana waved them off dismissively.

Blanche quickly grabbed her cover up and threw it on, slipped on her sliders, and started up the beach with Tom.

“Is she okay?” Blanche asked, with uncertainty.

“She’s fine,” Tom nodded, “We saw the doctor on Friday, and he’s quite happy with her. She’s got to stay on the medication though.”

“It’s good that the doctors are keeping a close eye.”

“I’ll be leaving next Sunday,” Tom said, looking away from Blanche.

“Oh –”

“What would you and the girls like?”

“Oh erm, the girls will both have strawberry, I’ll have mint choc chip, thank you.”

Tom ordered the ice creams, paid, and then the two of them walked back down onto the beach. Diana was still happily watching the girls, who were playing in the water with Ernie.

“Chloe, Elsie, ice cream!” Blanche called, and within seconds both girls were hurtling up the beach.

“Tom, will you come and play in the sea?” Elsie asked, after the ice cream was finished, and the girls were keen to get back in the water.

“I can’t, I haven’t got my trunks, or a towel, sorry,” Tom shrugged, although he did feel bad. Blanche’s youngest had taken quite the shine to him. Elsie pouted and her bottom lip wobbled

“But, I want you on my team, I’m too short, I can never get the ball!” Elsie begged, with her eyes wide.

“I’ve got a spare towel,” Blanche commented, with a playful smirk, “Come on, I can tell you want to.”

“This is my only pair of shorts,” Tom tried again to decline the invite to go and spend some time in the sea with the girls.

“Oh, come on, Tom. They can be washed and dried overnight,” Diana encouraged her son, “Go and have fun, I’ll be fine here on the beach, it’s lovely and warm, I’m enjoying the sun.”

“I’m not sure…”

“Oh come on, Tom,” Blanch stood up, and stripped off her cover-up, throwing it back down on the towel, and the girls ran off into the water, with Ernie the dog in tow.

Tom stared at her for a second, and swallowed thickly. That was exactly why he didn’t want to go in the water with her. But there didn’t seem to be any more excuses he could make.

“Fine, fine, I’ll come,” he chuckled, eventually. Standing to kick off his shoes, and lift his shirt over his head, “You sure you’ll be okay, Mum?”

“I’m fine, you kids have fun,” Diana smiled, and Tom rolled his eyes at being referred to as a kid, before he joined Blanche and walked down to the sea.

“Bloody Hell, that’s cold!”

“It’s the North Sea,” Blanche reminded him, flatly, “Don’t be a wuss.”

“That’s it!” without warning Tom scooped Blanche up in his arms – his strength taking her completely off guard, because she was not a small woman. He strode into the deeper water and dropped her unceremoniously into the waves, so quickly that her scream was cut off, before it started. She resurfaced seconds later, spluttering, to both of her girls in hysterics at the little show, and Tom standing with his arms folded looking rather amused.

“Hey!” she cried, shoving him roughly, causing him to stumble, and fall backwards on the uneven surface, he landed in the water, pulling more giggles from the girls. Even more so when Ernie pounced on him, and pushed him back under the water.

The group messed around in the water for a good hour before the girls started getting cold, and Tom said he really should get Diana home, although she seemed quite happy to be out in the fresh air.

“Tom,” Blanche, caught him by the wrist, as the girls ran back up the beach to get dry and ready to leave.

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for joining us this afternoon, it was really fun.”

“It was, wasn’t it,” he grinned at her, his blue eyes were bright, and he looked younger somehow. Perhaps an afternoon without the worries of work, or his Mum’s ill health had done him good. It seemed like a load had been lifted.

“We’ll all miss you, when you leave.”

“I’ll miss you too,” he told her, his tone earnest. He meant it, he would miss her. He’d miss the little town more than anything. Just over a week, and it was the longest he’d stayed since he was about eighteen. Back then he’d found it too quiet, and he’d been eager to move to the city, and travel the world.

“We’ll look after her, me and Dad… everyone. Diana has a lot of friends. But please don’t worry about her being alone. She’s not,” Blanche assured him, mis-reading his hesitancy.

“I know. She’s so lucky to have you.”

“I’m lucky to have her.”

∞

The rest of the week continued as normal. The kids were nearing the end of the summer term, and would be finishing for the summer holidays. Their Dad was due to be taking them away for a week, so between work, and school runs, Blanche had been busy packing their cases, and making sure they had their holiday essentials.

She’d still made time to pop round to spend time with Diana. She usually saw Tom, but more often than not when she visited he used the time alone to catch up on work. Although the two of them had popped into the tearoom for lunch one day when she was working, which had been a pleasant surprise.

On Friday, Blanche had driven the girls to Colchester to meet their Dad, and the four of them had got dinner together. Just Pizza Hut, but Max insisted on treating them all. It had been fairly pleasant, and Blanche had enjoyed having her little family back together, even if it was just for one dinner.

Max was happier now than he’d been towards the end of their marriage.

She’d arrived home late, and still sat and had a glass of wine on her own before turning in for the night. Then Saturday she’d spent the morning tidying the girls bedrooms, then headed round to Diana’s in the afternoon for tea and cake.

She was in good spirits generally. Although came across tired, and Blanche kept checking if she was okay. Tom had joined then, and generally it was a nice afternoon. She stayed for dinner – Tom had insisted on treating them both, and popped down the chippy.

She went home at just gone eight o’clock and settled down in front of the TV for a couple of hours. It was nearly eleven she was just getting ready for bed, when her mobile started ringing.

It was Tom.

“Mum’s in hospital,” were his first words, but the distress in his voice was clear.

“What happened?”

“I think…I think she’s had another stroke. A bigger one…we…” Tom stopped, and Blanche could hear him taking several deep shaky breaths.

“Tom, are you with her now, is she awake?” Blanche had a million questions, but terror consumed her. She couldn’t lose Diana.

“No, the doctors are with her, I’m not allowed in. She wasn’t conscious in the ambulance.”

“Oh…Tom,” Blanche croaked, trying not to cry, “Have…have you called Emma?”

“I’m trying to get hold of her. She’s up in Scotland this weekend, visiting Dad.”

“Oh shit, yeah, I forgot.”

“Blanche, the doctors just come out, I need to go. I…I’ll keep you updated. I just thought you’d want to know.”

“Okay, Tom –”

But the line cut off.


	7. Chapter Seven

One hour and fifty-two minutes.

That’s how long it had been since Tom had arrived in the ambulance with his Mum, and she’d immediately been rushed off through a set of double doors, and he’d been told he couldn’t go with her.

A kind nurse had taken him to a quiet family waiting area. A small room, with a couple of sofa’s, a coffee table piled with magazines and a couple of newspapers, and some tea and coffee making facilities.

There were no windows, and the décor was a bit shabby. The artificial light was hurting his eyes.

He’d been told a doctor would come and speak to him as soon as there was news, and the nurse had made him a strong cup of coffee.

Tom couldn’t process exactly what had happened. She’d been absolutely fine, all day. A little tired, but she’d not over-done it. She’d spent almost all day in the garden, relaxing with Blanche. He wondered if he’d missed something. Even the smallest symptom. But there was nothing he could think of.

He jumped when the door opened, and he looked up, expecting the doctor.

In the doorway stood Blanche.

She wore some leggings with a hole in the knee, and a big baggy pull over hoodie. Her hair was scraped up into a pony tail, and her face was blotchy, and her eyes a bit swollen. She’d clearly been crying.

“Oh, Tom,” she closed the door and approached him quickly.

Despite being slight taken aback at her unexpected arrival, he still stood up and pulled her in for a bone-crushing hug. He buried his face in her shoulder, and steadied himself. His breath shuddered and he couldn’t stop the sob which bubbled up from his throat.

“Shush, shush,” Blanche said, her voice croaky and strained as she tried to hold back her own tears, and comfort him. One hand stroked his back, whilst the other threaded up into his hair, and her fingertips grazed his scalp.

“She…she just… we were playing scrabble, and she said she felt a bit sick. I went to get her a drink, and when I came back her… her mouth had gone all funny, and she couldn’t talk, she was trying, but…” Tom tried to tell Blanche what has happened through his sobs, but she just continued to rub her hand up and down his back. Eventually he straightened up and pulled back enough to look at her. She brought her hands to his face, and used her thumbs to wipe his tears away.

“What are you doing here?” he asked.

“I had to come… I knew you’d be worried, I didn’t want you to be on your own,” Blanche explained. She let go of his face, and dropped her hand to hold his and give it a reassuring squeeze.

“You didn’t have to. It’s so late. The doctor hasn’t even been back yet, I have no idea how long – ”

“That doesn’t matter, Tom,” Blanche cut him off, “I’ll stay with you all night, and all day. If you’d like me to. I feel like I need to be here, with you. For Diana.”

“Thank you.”

Tom sat back down, pulling Blanche with him, so they sat impossibly close on the small sofa, their hands still clutching each other.

“Have you managed to get hold of Emma?”

“No, I left a voicemail, and sent a text asking her to call me. I’ve tried Jack too. I did get through to Sarah though. She’s trying to get a flight home.”

Tom took another shuddering breath, and he squeezed Blanche’s hand. When he looked at her, her eyes were wide and watery and her bottom lip wobbled in an effort not to cry.

“She was fine all day,” Blanche said, with some certainty, “Surely she’d have said if she felt unwell.”

“I don’t know,” Tom sighed and shook his head, “You know Mum. She doesn’t like to worry anyone.”

Blanche rested her head on Tom’s shoulder, hoping he’d find comfort in her closeness, as she found in his, “I called Dad on my way over, he’s going to pick up Ernie in the morning. Get him fed and walked, so you don’t need to worry.”

“Thank you, I wasn’t sure what I was going to do.”

“It’s one less thing to worry about. He knows my Dad.”

A few minutes of quiet passed, then Tom spoke again, “I don’t know what I’ll do if she doesn’t make it. I know she’s no spring chicken, but I was expecting to have her around for a while yet.”

“Tom, don’t,” Blanche almost hissed, “Please don’t talk like that.”

“How am I meant to tell Emma and Sarah? How will Emma tell the girls if their Granny dies?”

“Tom –”

Blanche stopped when the door opened and a man entered, he wore dark blue scrubs and the card on his lanyard told them he was the consultant.

“Mr. Hiddleston?” he asked.

“Yes,” Tom stood, and the accepted the consultants now outstretched hand. Then he looked to Blanche.

“I’m sorry, are you?” the man looked between them, unsure how to address her.

“Oh this is Blanche, a family friend,” Tom explained quickly.

“Right, well I’m Doctor Ross, the consultant in charge of your Mother’s care,” the Doctor started, then gestured between them, “Are you happy to talk in here?”

“Yes, yes, of course,” Tom nodded.

The doctor suggested they sit down, so Tom took his place back on the small sofa next to Blanche, and the Doctor sat opposite.

“Your Mum’s condition is stable for now, but the CT Scan confirms she has suffered an Ischaemic Stroke. This means she has a blood clot on the brain. We’ve already started her on a course of thrombolysis, but I believe Diana’s best chance of recovery would be a craniotomy.”

“What…what does that mean?” Tom stuttered slightly.

“What it means is that we need to get your Mum straight into surgery,” The doctor said.

“I…I…” Tom stuttered, but couldn’t seem to get any words out.

“What will it entail? The Surgery?” Blanche stepped in, resting a hand on Tom’s arm reassuringly, and asking the questions he couldn’t.

“The procedure is quite simple, but still serious,” Doctor Ross started to explain the procedure. Ho they would remove part of the skull to repair burst blood vessels and remove blood from the brain. Without such surgery Diana would be unlikely to make any sort of recovery

“What about after? Will she have the same quality of life? Will she need extra care long term?” Tom looked at Blanche, suddenly grateful that she was there. These are questions he wouldn’t think to ask. But he needed to know.

“Recovery from a major stroke can take time. At the moment there is still too much blood and swelling to see exactly how much damage has been caused. All stroke survivors suffer some lasting after effects. But until we’ve done the surgery, and given her a few weeks to start recovering, we can’t begin to know for sure what quality of life your Mum might have going forward,” the doctor spoke softly, and carefully. Not giving any answers, because he couldn’t, but not beating around the bush either, “Mr. Hiddleston, would you like to come through and see her for a few moments before we take her in?”

Tom nodded.

“Family only I’m afraid,” the doctor looked at Blanche apologetically, and Tom seemed hesitant to let go of her hand.

“Go,” Blanche encouraged him, “Go and see your Mum. I’ll keep trying to get hold of Emma for you.”

“Thank you,” Tom nodded, and stood to follow the doctor out of the small family waiting room.

Emma answered her phone on the first ring.

“What’s happened, I was trying to call Tom, but now he’s not picking up,” Emma asked before Blanche could get a word out.

Blanche explained the situation as best she could, trying not to break down, so as not to concern Emma more. Her Mum had suffered a major stroke. She was alive, but very poorly, she was about to go into surgery. Tom had gone to see her.

Emma was beside herself, and eventually her husband took the phone.

They were on holiday in Scotland visiting Tom an Emma’s Dad. It would take several hours for them to travel back, and the girls were asleep. Jack didn’t want Emma driving whilst upset, and they came to the decision that whilst Diana was in surgery there was little they could do. They would leave first thing in the morning, which should get them there around midday.

It was a long night. In fact by the time the consultant came to tell them Diana was out of surgery it had gone six o’clock in the morning when the consultant returned to confirm she was in recovery, and would be moved to the intensive care unit. Then they’d both be able to see her, but visiting hours were very limited.

“You don’t have to stay,” Tom told Blanche, although sincerely hoped she wouldn’t leave. He didn’t like the idea of her sitting around in the waiting room on her own, but at the same time, he hated the thought of not having her there. She’d been an unbelievable support. Just having her hand to hold had been a comfort he didn’t know he needed.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Blanche assured him, resting her head on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around him.

“Oh, Blanche!”

Emma threw her arms around the other woman when she saw her waiting out the front of the hospital.

“It’s okay, she’s out of surgery, she’s still heavily sedated, but the doctor said everything went okay,” Blanche tried to reassure the woman now hugging her tightly, and crying into her shoulder.

“Thank god,” Emma shuddered, “Do they… do they know how bad…?”

“No…not yet, the doctor said maybe not for a while.”

“How’s Tom?”

“He’s…he’s with her now. Come on, I’ll show you through.”

Tom came out of the ward when Blanche came to tell him Emma was there. He wanted to see her, to prepare her for what she was about to walk into.

The siblings hugged tightly for several minutes. Then they went into the ward together, and Blanche waited outside, as no more than two people were allowed in at once.

“Emma is going to stay here for a bit with Mum,” Tom said, when they both came out a while later, “She’s stable, and I…I’m exhausted, and I know you are too. We should go home for a bit and rest.”

“Are you sure?” Blanche looked to Emma.

“Yes, I’ll be fine. Jack’s dropping the girls at his Mum’s and then he’s going to come and join me. You two haven’t had any sleep,” Emma nodded, then she focused on Blanche, stepping closer, she reached out and cupped her face in her hands, “Are you okay, Blanche? You must be finding all this so hard.”

“I…I’m doing okay, I didn’t want to leave,” Blanche nodded, her eyes welling with tears once more.

“Thank you for staying with Tom. I know this can’t be easy after…your Mum?”

“No…” Blanche pressed her lips together and avoided looking at Tom. She could feel the heat of his stare on her, “No, it’s not. But your Mum…she’s my best friend. Like a Mother sometimes actually. She… she’s a really special woman, and I needed to be here.”

Tom was quiet as they both walked out to Blanche’s car. It was only when they were both sat inside and she was about to start the engine, that Tom spoke.

“Your Mum…” Tom trailed off, as if unsure how to delicately word what he wanted to ask.

“Tom, don’t, please,” Blanche tried, “This isn’t about me.”

“But it is, Blanche,” he reached out and grabbed her hand, threading his fingers with hers, stopping her from starting the car, “Did she…was it…”

“A stroke. She had a stroke.”

Tom nodded, “Okay.”

“It was different, it wasn’t like this. I never…Dad didn’t tell me until after the fact. There wasn’t time. She… she died almost instantly. So really…this isn’t…” Blanche trailed off, unable to go on. Tom wasted no time leaning across the console and pulling her into his arms, and pushing a kiss to the side of her head.

“You should have said, why didn’t you say?” Tom mumbled into her hair, suddenly feeling terrible. Despite his own pain, Blanche had been through all this before and the memories of losing her own mother not so long ago must have made the situation all the more terrifying.

“Because it’s not about me, or my Mum. I was here for you, I wanted to be with you. I know it’s not a nice thing to experience alone,” Tom pulled back, but held a hand on her face, stroking her tears away with his thumb.

“Let’s go home, yeah? Let’s try and get some sleep, maybe some food? I’m not sure I can eat, but we probably should.”

“Okay.”

“Do you want me to drive?” Tom bit his lip and worried whether Blanche was in any state to be driving them home, but it was her car. He’d come to the hospital in the ambulance with his Mum.

“No, I’m fine,” Blanche sniffled, and batted her remaining tears away.

“Can I come back to yours?” Tom asked, quietly, as they neared the small village. Blanche just nodded and headed straight back to her cottage. Tom didn’t want to be alone and that was understandable.

Back home, Blanche fixed them both a cup of tea, although it wasn’t conductive to sleeping, they both needed one. Then she made some cheese on toast, which they ate together in silence.

As she cleared their things into the dishwasher, she said, “You can stay here, if you like. You can take my room, I’ll sleep in Chloe’s –”

Tom cut her off, grasping her hand and tugging her down until he could press his lips against hers in a chaste kiss. It took Blanche by surprise, but she didn’t pull away. Instead, she allowed Tom to kiss her again. Softly, sweetly.

It was unspoken when she changed into her pyjama’s and Tom stripped down to his boxers, and they curled up in her bed together. Blanche’s head rested on his shoulder and her wrapped an arm around his middle. They were exhausted, both physically, from staying awake over twenty-four hours, and emotionally from the worry and upset of what would happen to Diana. Sleep found them both quickly.

It was dark when Blanche woke up, and she jumped at the feeling of an unfamiliar presence in her bed, wrapped around her. They’d somehow managed to move about and now Blanche had her back to Tom but was pulled snuggly against his body. Her bottom tucked into his pelvis, and one of his large hands was under her t-shirt, splayed against her belly possessively.

“Tom,” Blanche whispered, panicked. What was the time? What if Emma had been trying to get in touch?

“Hmm,” he groaned from behind her. She felt him shift and then what she thought was his lips press against her shoulder, kissing her through the thin material of her cotton pyjama’s.

“Tom, wake up, what’s the time?”

“Nearly ten,” he grumbled.

“Your Mum…Emma, we should –”

“I woke up earlier and spoke to Emma. She’s not allowed to stay in ICU with Mum overnight. She’s gone home. They’ll call if her condition changes, but we can’t go back until after nine o’clock tomorrow morning. Go back to sleep,” he told her, groggily. His body stretched and he removed his hand from her body, rolling on his back.

“Oh,” Blanche mumbled, rolling over to wrap herself around him once more, “Are you okay?”

Tom hummed his reply.

So Blanche closed her eyes and willed herself to go back to sleep.

The next time she awoke, several more hours must have passed. This time the bed beside her was empty, although when she reached out the pillow was still warm, so she knew Tom hadn’t been gone long.

She heard the chain flush in the toilet down the hall, then a moment later Tom appeared through the bedroom doorway.

He looked better than he had the day before, helped by a good night’s sleep. Although he was still pale, and his eyes a little swollen and red from crying.

“Morning?” Blanche asked, with some uncertainty to what the time actually was.

“Only just,” Tom chuckled lowly, and to her surprise, he climbed back into bed, “It’s just gone five.”

“Wow.”

“We’ve slept a really long time.”

“Yeah…although we needed it, clearly.”

“Come here?” Tom asked, holding his arm out, and Blanche moved back into him, snuggling into his side. But Tom didn’t let her get too comfortable, as he tipped her head back and sealed his mouth over hers.

Blanche groaned into the kiss, and didn’t stop Tom when he rolled her onto her back, and reached down to drag her pyjama bottoms down her legs, until she was able to kick them off. They fumbled around, Blanche’s hand slipped into Tom’s boxers, and grasped his erection, pumping him firmly, as he ran his fingers through her folds and dipped two fingers inside her to gather some moisture.

Then with little preamble, he was lining up and easing into her.

It was different to the first time they’d had sex. They’d been drunk then, and it had been sloppy and fun. They’d laughed, and the whole thing had been a bit messy, although extremely enjoyable. This time, whilst there was minimal foreplay, the act of intercourse was slow, and gentle.

Blanche wrapped her legs around his narrow hips, and he rocked into her slowly, but the penetration was deep. With each trust his cock hit the place deep inside, which caused her climax to slowly build, with his movements.

“Tom,” Blanche groaned, tightening her legs, and her hips rising off the be to meet his thrusts.

“I’m close,” he grunted, lifting his head from its dropped position, to kiss her softly.

Blanche’s orgasm was strong, and seemed to last forever, and as she rode out her climax, Tom found his release, groaning her name, and burying his face into her shoulder, as their bodies collapsed together.


	8. Chapter Eight

Neither of them spoke about what they’d done that morning.

They each showered, and ate some breakfast together as if it had never even happened. Blanche didn’t dwell too much on it. They’d had sex before and no harm had come of it. They were both upset and needed some comfort, they’d found it in each other.

“Here,” Blanche passed Tom a plastic lunch box from her kitchen counter, “I made you some sandwiches, so you and Emma have something to eat at the hospital. The canteen can get pricey.”

“Oh, thank you. That’s great actually,” Tom took the box and gave her an appreciative smile. Blanche wouldn’t join him and Emma at the hospital today. Technically, the ICU was family only, and yesterday Blanche had only been allowed in, due to the circumstances. Today though Tom and Emma would both be there and numbers needed to be kept to a minimum.

Besides, Blanche had a shift at the Tearoom, which she didn’t feel like working, but she knew she had to go in. Tom headed off, giving Blanche a brief hug at the door and a promise to keep her updated.

Work was a welcome distraction. It was the start of the summer holidays, and the tearooms had a constant stream of visitors. The four hour shift flew by, and when she finished, Blanche checked her phone and there was a text from Emma. Just to say that the doctor was pleased with how Diana was doing but she was still being kept under sedation, and to thank her for the sandwiches. Blanche didn’t focus too much on why it was Emma updating her and not Tom. It wasn’t in her nature to worry about things like that. If he wanted her, she had no doubt he would get in touch with her.

After work, Blanche went to her Dad’s. She and Alan took Ernie out for a walk. The retriever was so excited to see her, and stayed very close.

“I’ll take him home tonight, if you like? Give you a break?” Blanche offered her Dad, when they returned back to the old three bedroom terrace which Blanche had grown up in.

“He’s no bother, I like having him,” her Dad ruffled Ernie’s ears and was rewarded with a lick to the hand, “I’ve been thinking of getting one myself actually, a dog, that is.”

“Really?” Blanche beamed, this was news to her, and an uplifting thought when she really needed some positives in her live. Her Dad had really struggled with moving on since her Mum had passed away, and Blanche and Diana had both suggested he get a dog. A companion for him. But he’d dismissed the idea, his late wife had been allergic to fur, and they never had pets growing up. So to hear him finally giving the idea some serious thought filled her with happiness. Blanche patted the dog, “Well, that would be great, wouldn’t it Ernie. A friend for you to play with.”

Blanche was pottering in the kitchen, clearing away her things from the late tea she’d had of quiche, with salad and new potatoes. She’d been held up when she finally got home, with a call from the girls. They were thoroughly enjoying their holiday, which made her happy. She decided not to tell them, or Max about Diana. They were all fond of the older woman and she didn’t want to ruin their break.

It was about half past seven in the evening when the doorbell rang. Blanche dried off her hands on a tea towel as she walked to the front door, wondering who would be calling round at such a time in the evening.

Tom stood on her front door step.

He looked dreadful. He still wore the same clothes he’d left in that morning, and he’s not shaved either, he was never clean shaven, but the stubble on his chin and jaw was the thickest Blanche had seen it. It was obvious when he’d left her house that morning, he’d not bothered to freshen up before heading to the hospital with his sister. There were bags under his eyes, and he looked exhausted, but he still managed a small smile when Blanche answered her door to him.

“Tom!”

“Hi, I hope you don’t mind me coming back here?”

“Erm…of course not. Would you like to come in?”

Tom nodded, and Blanche stepped to one side to allow him entry into her home. When she closed the door and turned around she found herself pulled into his arms and his head buried in to her shoulder.

“Tom, has something happened?” Blanche asked, worried by his behaviour. But he shook his head against her neck.

“No,” he mumbled, and pulled himself back to standing, “The doctor says she’s doing well…I just… needed to see you.”

“Of course,” Blanche smiled kindly, and reached out to give his arm a reassuring squeeze, “Come through, have you eaten?”

“Ah, no…no I’ve not been that hungry,” Tom mumbled as he followed kicked his shoes off and set them neatly in the hall and then followed her through the house to the kitchen.

“Well sit down, you need to eat. I’ll fix you something, I have some quiche and salad left,” Blanche ushered him into a seat at the table. Tom nodded, and wordlessly collapsed into the chair, and rested his elbows on the table and buried his face in his hands.

Blanche started by fetching a bottle of beer out of the fridge and opening it. She set it down in front of Tom, and then set to work putting together a plate of food.

“When is Sarah arriving?” she asked as she padded around the kitchen, her bare feet were quiet on the tile floor. Tom looked up and watched her for a moment, enjoying the domesticity of how she naturally seemed to float around, filling a plate with food.

“Tomorrow morning, I’m going to pick her up from the airport,” Tom answered, then he stifled a yawn. Blanche set the plate down in front of him with some cutlery.

“You’re exhausted, Tom,” she cupped his face in her hand, and stroked her thumb over his stubbled jaw, then she instructed, sternly, “Eat, then I’ll run you a nice bath.”

“Thanks, Blanche.”

When Tom had eaten and let his stomach settle, as promised, Blanche disappeared upstairs and ran him a lovely deep, hot bath. She instructed him to leave his clothes outside the bathroom, and she would get them washed for the morning, finding him an old pair of her joggers, and a men’s t-shirt which she occasionally wore to bed, for him to wear whilst his clothes were drying.

The water was heavenly, and finally Tom’s head began to clear.

“Blanche,” he called out from the bathroom, the loudness of his own voice taking him by surprise.

A few seconds later, her voice came from behind the door, “Did you call, Tom?”

“Yeah, erm… you can come in,” he said, settling back in the bath, and manoeuvring some bubbles to cover his modesty.

The door opened, and she peered her head round, “All okay?”

“Yeah, I just wanted to…thank you. I know this isn’t really…normal? I suppose, I think I just need…I don’t even know. I just –”

“Tom,” Blanche cut him off, stepping fully into the bathroom and kneeling next to the bath so she could talk to him on the same level, “You don’t need to explain yourself. You’re welcome here, if here is where you want to be.”

“You understand,” Tom stated, and Blanche just nodded, “I don’t want you to think I’m using you. That’s what I’m afraid of.”

“I don’t think that at all,” Blanche’s eyes widened, that thought hadn’t crossed her mind for a second, “Tom… We need one another at the moment. My only concern with you being here, is Emma and Sarah. You three need one another right now and I don’t want to get in the way.”

“You could never be in the way,” Tom reached one hand out from the water and held it towards Blanche. She placed her hand in his wet one, “Blanche, you are so special to Mum, and I can see why now I’ve grown to know you over these past weeks. I value your friendship and support at this time, but most of all I know Mum would worry about you being on your own too. Emma is worried sick about you, she hates that you can’t visit. We both know Mum would want you there.”

“Well you know the second she’s out of the ICU I’ll be there,” Blanche squeezed Tom’s hand reassuringly and went to stand. But when she went to let go of his hand, he held on fast, and shot her a playful smile.

“Want to join me? This waters lovely.”

“Tom, no way is that bath big enough for the two of us,” Blanche chuckled and shook her head.

“It’s plenty big enough, come on. I’d really like to lather up some soap on your beautiful tits. It’ll make me feel much better.”

“Pervert,” Blanche giggled, but she still let go of his hand an reached for the hem of her t-shirt, “You’re incorrigible!”

“I think insatiable is a more appropriate term for me right now. Especially where you’re involved. Come on, love. Get in.”

When Tom and Blanche eventually finished their bath, some thirty minutes later when the water started cooling, and they’d done just about as much fondling as they could manage in the standard sized tub, they got out and dried off. Then they fell into Blanche’s bed, naked.

With all the foreplay they’d managed in the bath, Tom wasted no time getting Blanche on her hands and knees and taking her from behind. The sex was much more lively than what they’d shared that morning. Perhaps their little talk had cleared the air somewhat.

Whatever this thing going on between them was, Blanche wasn’t about to try and put an end to it. Tom was a fantastic lover, and it was kind of nice having the comfort of male company. Tom was right, she didn’t want to be alone right now, and Tom was her closest connection to Diana. She didn’t want to think about the future and what might happen, and this thing with Tom was a pretty good distraction if nothing else.

Tom slipped out of her and moved her round repositioning her on her back, and seated himself between her spread legs. He eased himself back into her, and hooked her knees over his forearms to hold her in placed as he started pounding back into her.

“Touch yourself for me, Blanche, I want you to come,” Tom instructed her, and it took her a moment to register. This was another side of Tom she was learning, a more authoritative side. She slipped her hand down between her legs, and for just a moment spread her fingers and enjoyed the feeling of Tom’s cock as it moved in and out of her. Until Tom panted, “Keep that up, and I won’t last.”

She used the wetness of her arousal to rub small, quick circles over her clit. She wanted to arch her back to the touch, but infuriatingly Tom’s hold on her stopped any such movement. She whined loudly, and Tom let out a breathy chuckle at her frustration.

“I didn’t have you pegged for being such a wanton little slut,” Tom growled, finally batting her hand away and replacing her fingers with his own, pressing his thumb hard against her swollen little nub, as he ground himself into her.

“Ah!” Blanche cried out when the pleasure started bordering on pain, and Tom let up, moving back to short, sharp punches of his hips. That’s what sent her over the edge.

Her hips strained against Tom’s hold as she came, and her walls clenched around him. Any insecurities she had floated away, and Blanche was aware of nothing except the sound of her own heart beating in her ears. She’d always thought the ‘phrase’ seeing stars was a metaphor, but right then, she was certain she was seeing whole galaxies.

When eventually she started coming back down to earth, Tom’s movements had slowed and his rhythm had faltered. She opened her eyes, not realising they’d been shut, to the sight of him above her, head tipped back, lips slightly parted, and a fine sheen of sweat across his chest and shoulders.

“Fuck…Blanche,” he cursed her name, as his hips jerked and he too found his release.

∞

It was a rather novel experience for Tom, waking up in someone else’s bed.

Whilst he enjoyed the company of numerous women, more often than not he’d leave soon after sleeping with them, or if they were at his home, he’d call them a taxi. Sleeping in the same bed, often lead to waking up together, which lead to the more gentlemanly side of him offering to buy the woman breakfast. Breakfast lead to him awkwardly dodging a second date.

Not that any of the women he’d slept with weren’t lovely, or attractive. But he didn’t want to give any of them the wrong idea.

But here he was waking up in Blanche’s bed for the second morning in a row.

The third time in total.

But this was the first time he’d woken up and with her still lying next to him, and he had absolutely no desire to move. That was definitely the first in a long while. At least since a holiday he’d taken to Italy when he was in his twenties and he’d had a brief but very passionate summer romance with a stunning Italian lady called Maria. They’d spend days in bed together. Back then he’d been young and foolish and fancied himself in love with the slightly older woman. However, upon returning to the UK he’d quickly moved on and had hardly thought of her since.

Blanche was different though.

This wasn’t about passion, although they didn’t lack it.

And it wasn’t like he wanted a relationship. That was the last thing he wanted, and he was pretty sure Blanche was still on the same page.

But that didn’t stop him shuffling across the bed, and wrapping an arm around the woman whose back was facing him, and pulling her close. He nuzzled her hair, and pushed a series of wet kisses to her bare shoulder.

“Morning,” Blanche yawned through her greeting and squirmed around in Tom’s arms, and she snuggled into his side, slipping one leg between his.

“Good morning.”

“What time do you need to leave for the hospital?”

“Emma’s going this morning, and I said I’d go down late morning.”

“Okay, I’ll go put the kettle on in a minute,” Blanche said, letting her eyes close again.

“There’s no rush. I’m quite comfortable.”

“Tell me about it. This bed was the best money I’ve ever spent.”

Tom laughed at her response, “It is a good bed. But the company’s not bad either.”

“Charmer.”

They fell quiet and Tom couldn’t help but let his mind wander. He still knew so little about the woman who lay in his arms. A woman who his Mum treated as one of her own. At first he’d not really been overly interested, but now he wanted to know. He wanted to know why she was on her own, and if she was truly as happy as she seemed on the outside.

“Blanche, can I ask you a question?” Tom found himself asking, and once the words were out there was no going back.

“Hmm?”

“How do you…please don’t take this the wrong way. How do you afford such a lovely home? You’re a single Mum and you work in a café. But Mum said you brought this place and did it up, I remember it sitting here almost derelict. I suppose I’m curious as to how you manage? Although I know it’s none of my business.”

Blanche shuffled up the bed and leant up on her elbow to look at Tom.

“Technically it’s not just my house. Up until I moved back here, I still lived in the house Max and I brought together and he kept up the mortgage payments, in leu of child support. He’s on a good wage, he’d already brought himself a two bedroom flat, so we brought this place together and he continues to pay the mortgage. He’ll do so all the while the girls still live here. But my name is on the deed, and it belongs to me. My Dad helped us pay for the renovation,” Blanche explained the situation and Tom found himself more curious than ever. That wasn’t a normal situation. How many people got divorced then still owned a house with their ex-husband?

“That’s really good of him.”

“He’s a good man. A wonderful man, actually.”

“Are…are you still in love with him?” Tom wasn’t sure why he asked that. He had no idea the reason behind Blanche’s failed marriage and she’d leave done or said anything to suggest she might still harbour feelings for her ex.

Blanche rolled onto her back, and let out a long breath.

“Wow, this is getting heavy,” she released a breathy chuckle.

“I’m sorry, you don’t have to answer that.”

“Max was and always will be one of my best friends, and the love of my life,” she said, ignoring his apology. She turned to face him, “Your Mum’s a really good confidante. I can tell you’re dying to ask why we aren’t together anymore.”

“It’s your business, Blanche. I’m just too curious for my own good.”

“Or more caring than you give yourself credit for.”

“I’ve just never known a divorced couple to have such an amicable relationship.”

“Max is gay,” Blanche revealed, and gave Tom a small smile when she saw his eyes widen in shock at that revelation. She continued, “It wasn’t a total shock, I always knew he liked men too. We met at Uni, and he’d been very open about his sexuality. We were friends, then we were lovers. But he wasn’t happy towards the end of our marriage. He was extremely depressed… I suppose that’s what denying yourself of who you really are does to you. When he finally told me, I supported him. That’s what best friends do.”

“But what about you?” Tom asked impulsively, because it was the first thing that came to his mind. Lovely Blanche, always looking out for everyone else.

“What about me?”

“Who supported you?”

“It wasn’t about me, Max was…” Blanche stopped, and pursed her lips. After a seconds silence she shook her head, “Max needed me.”

“Well he’s a very lucky man.”

∞

By Wednesday Diana had started to regain consciousness. According to Tom’s texts, she was lucid, but had no mobility on her left side, and was struggling with her speech too.

Blanche hadn’t seen Tom since he’d left on Tuesday morning to go to the hospital, and he’d collected Sarah from the airport that evening, so had been catching up with her ever since. He’d not seen his older sister in some time, and Blanche knew that he wanted to spend time with his sisters together.

But on the Thursday the doctors considered Diana’s condition stable enough to move her from Intensive Care into a private room on a ward. Which mean Blanche could finally visit her friend.

Tom had called her in the morning and given her the news, and insisted his Mum was keen to see her, and that she should come down that afternoon when she finished work. Although he warned her to prepare herself, as Diana still looked very poorly, and was still sleeping a lot.

When she arrived on the ward, Blanche saw Emma at the nurses station with another woman, who she recognised as Sarah from the various photos around Diana’s home.

“Ah, Blanche!” Emma exclaimed, upon seeing her approach, “There you are, Tom said you were coming.”

The two embraced briefly, and then Emma pulled away and gestured to her sister.

“This is Sarah,” Emma introduced the two of them, “Sarah, I’m sure Mum’s told you all about Blanche in her phone calls.”

“She has,” Sarah smiled, and greeted Blanche with a kiss on the cheek, “Mum is so very fond of you. I also heard you waited here with Tom all night when she came in, I can’t thank you enough. He’d have lost it on his own. He’s such a Mummy’s boy.”

“It was no bother. I wouldn’t have been anywhere else,” Blanche smiled politely.

“Tom’s in with Mum. I’ll show you in, then Sarah and I are going to grab an early dinner,” Emma explained, gesturing down the wide hospital corridor.

When Emma pushed the door open to the small side room, Blanche’s eyes landed straight on the frail old lady in the hospital bed. It took her a moment to register that it was in fact her dear friend lying there.

Her eyes were closed, and her head rested to one side. She was pale, almost as white as the sheets she laid in. She looked smaller than Blanche remembered, and even though it had only been a few days it was clear Diana had lost some weight. An IV line was in her arm, and plasters on her other arm where it looked the line had recently been changed.

“Blanche,” she was only aware of Tom and her name on his lips, when she found herself engulfed by his long arms, and an affectionate kiss was placed upon her cheek, “I’m glad you’re here.”

It was awkward for a moment, when she pulled back and caught sight of Emma in the door watching the two of them curiously.

“Well, erm… I’ll be off, see you in a couple of hours, Mum,” Emma said moving past and approaching her Mum quickly. When Blanche looked back to Diana her friends eyes were now open, and fixed on her. They looked sleepy, but still held their usual twinkle. Emma kissed her Mum on the cheek, then patted Tom’s arm, before leaving them and closing the door behind her.

Blanche was still standing impossibly close to Tom, but upon realising Diana was actually awake and had probably just been resting her eyes when she entered, she moved to her quickly, tears filling her eyes.

“Oh, Di…” she sniffed, grasping her friends hand and leaning down to kiss her cheek, “I’ve been so worried.”

“I’m okay, dear,” Diana’s voice croaked, and her words were so slurred it took Blanche a moment to work out what she’d said.

“Mum, you’re not okay,” Tom cut in, “I know you hate the fuss.”

Blanche sat herself down in a plastic chair next to the bed, not letting go of Diana’s hand.

“Tom’s been keeping me updated on how you’re doing…and Emma. I’m sorry I couldn’t see you sooner,” Blanche apologised, “I came as soon as I was allowed.”

Diana gave a half smile, it was all she could manage and words did seem to be an effort for her.

“Mum wanted to know if you’d told your WI group, I understand the meeting was Tuesday evening?” Tom piped up, to keep the conversation going.

“Oh…I didn’t go,” Diana frowned at Blanche’s admission, “Well…it would be boring without you there, Di…but I called Maggie and spoke to her. They all send their love. She said she’ll pop in and visit you soon.”

“She’ll want me to do a talk when I’m better,” Diana managed to say, her eyes sparkling with humour.

“Yes,” Blanche giggled, “Something about your experience in hospital, or she’ll get you to ask your doctor if he can come to group.”

Diana chuckled softly.

“I ah…” Blanche reached into her handbag, “I brought some crosswords. Tom said you were doing a little better, and I didn’t know if you would feel up to trying a few with me? You’re so much better at these things than me. If not, that’s okay.”

“I’ll try,” Diana agreed.

“Tom can help too,” Blanche turned to where Tom had sat back down on the other side of the bed. He’d been watching the interaction between the two of them with interest. He looked tired again, the stubble on his chin could now almost be considered a beard, and there were grey circles under his eyes. But he still smiled, and nodded.

“Yeah, I’ll have a go,” he agreed.

“Right,” Blanche reached for a pen in a her bag also and opened the little book, “Let’s see…one across, ‘City where the 1914 assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand triggered World War One’.”

They only did the cross word for half an hour or so, before Diana felt tired out. But she managed well, and clearly enjoyed the mental exercise. She dozed for a while and Tom fetched them both a cup of tea.

Blanche stayed roughly two hours in total, until Emma and Sarah returned from their dinner. It was difficult leaving, the effort Blanche put into not tearing up as she kissed Diana’s cheek and squeezed her hands. A lump formed in her throat, and she turned away quickly and gathered up her cardigan and bag.

“I’ll walk Blanche to her car,” Tom told his sisters, before following her out the little room.

The pair walked in silence until they were completely off the ward. It was then she felt Tom’s hand touch her lower back, and she realised how close he was.

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled, then sniffed and rubbed at her eyes.

“It’s okay, it’s hard leaving, I know.”

“How do you do it? See her like that every day and not completely… fall apart? Di…your Mum…is so…full of life, she’s so independent. It feels wrong,” Blanche shook her head, and sniffled again.

“I need to talk to you, well…I want to talk to you. About Mum.”

“Okay?” Blanche swatted away the last of her tears.

“Me, Emma and Sarah had a meeting with the doctor this morning, and Mum of course. He was quite up front with us. Mum’s probably not going to regain her full mobility…she’s going to need a lot of rehabilitation,” Tom explained, is voice uncertain.

“I guessed it would be a while until she could come home,” Blanche nodded. She wasn’t stupid, she knew there were specialist centres for people who had suffered strokes. She knew it was likely Diana would need a certain level of help to get her life back.

“We aren’t sure if she’ll be able to come home at all.”

It felt like the air had been sucked from her lungs, and Blanche stopped dead. They’d just exited the hospital, and Tom took her hand gently and encouraged her to keep moving until they found a bench and he sat her down.

“She’ll require help with everything, Blanche. Getting up, getting about…cooking, cleaning, washing, going to the loo… everything,” Tom explained.

“You can get carers, people to go into her house. You can even get ones that live in, my friend did it for a bit,” Tom nodded along with Blanche’s words.

“I know,” he said, simply, “And I also know Mum will hate not being able to go back to her house. And trust me, the last thing, Emma, Sarah and I want is to put her in a home. But… financially…well both options are expensive. We aren’t entitled to any government support, the only option would be to sell the cottage and find somewhere really nice for her, where she can get all the support she needs, twenty-four-seven.”

“You can’t,” Blanche shook her head, “I mean, I understand, I really do… but… that’s her home. It’s your childhood home…”

“A live in carer will cost somewhere in the region of two to three thousand a month. I don’t do bad, and Mum has some savings, but she’s loath to spend it, as it’s our inheritance. Sarah said she has some put by… Emma not so much. We might be able to do it for a year or so, but the money will soon run out,” Tom explained. He squeezed Blanche’s hand in his, “I only told you, because I know Mum wants you as informed as us. She sees you as family, and she wants you involved. Please understand that none of us want to make this decision, and it’s still early days. Nothing is set in stone. When she’s had some rehabilitation things might look different. The doctor is simply preparing us for the worst I think.”

“Yeah, I know…” Blanche nodded, and rested her head on his shoulder, “I’m sorry, I know I have no right to try and tell you what to do. She’s your Mum, I know this is much harder for you.”

But Tom shook his head, “I don’t doubt how much she means to you.”

“Will you come over tonight?” Blanche asked quietly, hating herself for sounding so needy. But he’d turned up on her doorstep, needing comfort, emotionally and physically. Now she was asking for it back.

“Sure,” Tom nodded, “I was planning to anyway, if that’s not too presumptuous of me?”

“Not at all, I told you, you’re always welcome.”

“When do the girls get home?”

“Monday lunchtime. I’ve got some leave booked from work, a few days a week until the end of the summer holidays,” Blanche explained, then pushed herself off the bench and held her hand out to Tom. He took it and stood up too, then they continued their walk to Blanche’s car.

“I’ve got to go home for a few days, maybe a week?” Tom explained, as they weaved their way through the cars, “I’m leaving Sunday afternoon. I don’t want to yet, not with Mum how she is, but I need to pop into the office and see my boss, sort a few things out. I’ve got a meeting with my bank too, on Tuesday. Just to get an idea, financially, of what I can do for Mum.”

“You’ve got to do what you need to do,” Blanche replied, and stopped by her car.

“I know,” Tom nodded, regretfully. He knew her daughters were due home soon, but part of him had hoped it would be another week. He’d been inclined to have her go back to London with him. The thought of being alone right now was quite unbearable. Though she had responsibilities, and she wasn’t in a position to up and leave like him.

Also, they didn’t have that kind of relationship. He couldn’t rely on her like that.

“Chicken salad okay for dinner?” Blanche asked, as she delved into her bag for her keys.

“Don’t make anything, I’ll get us something on my way home, Chinese?”

“Hmm, sounds good, but don’t go out your way.”

“I won’t, the girls were saying they fancied some wine tonight, so they’ll be stopping anyway. I have to drive them home.”

“Okay, that sounds good,” Blanche agreed, and moved to open her car door.

“Hey,” Tom’s voice was soft, and as she turned back to him, Blanche found herself pinned to the driver’s side of her car, Tom’s hands lay on her hips. His lips pressed softly against hers, in such a way that she couldn’t help but bring her free hand, not holding her bag, to the back of his neck to deepen the kiss. It was tender and comforting. When it came to a natural end, Tom gave Blanche a reassuring smile, “See you around half eight. Don’t be sad, Blanche, Mum wouldn’t want that.”


	9. Chapter Nine

Normality fell back into place very quickly for Blanche, when the girls returned from their holiday with their Dad.

They’d had a wonderful time, but as always were pleased to be back home with their Mum.

Tom had gone home, and although he had messaged her at least once a day since he’d left on the Sunday evening, it felt almost like he’d never been there. In her home, eating dinner at her kitchen table, sleeping in her bed. Blanche wished she could say she was too busy to miss him, but it would be a lie. She was busy, constantly, but she still found time, mostly in the mornings when she woke alone, or in the evenings when both the girls were asleep, when her mind drifted to the man she’d grown intimately close with.

She didn’t really know what he was doing in London, other than his aforementioned meeting with the bank, and also discussions with work, which she could only imagine was about his extended requirement to work remotely. But his texts were vague, mostly asking after her, and the girls. Whenever she asked how he was, he either said he was fine, or he didn’t reply at all.

But he was busy. And so was she.

Blanche had explained to the girls what had happened to Diana in a way they would understand. Although they could visit the hospital, Blanche had decided that for now, whilst her friend still looked so poorly, to wait a while longer. Instead the girls spent an afternoon making ‘Get well soon’ cards, and filling them with sweet little messages. Blanche’s Dad looked after the girls whilst she visited her friend at least every other afternoon.

Sarah and Emma had started taking shifts at the hospital with their Mum. Emma needed to be at home with her own family, and Sarah was in the country for as long as she needed to be. So Blanche was surprised when on Friday evening, she found Emma standing on her doorstep holding a bottle of wine, and wearing a hopeful smile.

“You said Chloe was at a sleepover tonight, and I thought you might fancy some company?”

“Oh…sure,” Blanche stepped to one side and beckoned Diana’s youngest daughter into her home, “Elsie has just settled down.”

“She’s asleep already?” Emma asked, glancing up the staircase in the hall.

“Yeah, tired her out today. Chloe’s been at her friends, so Elsie and I had a girls afternoon, we went Swimming so she’s shattered.”

“Oh bless her,” Emma smiled, then as if to explain herself continued, “Hubby has taken the kids to his parents tonight as they’ve not seen them for a while. I thought I'd drive up this evening, as Tom's back in the morning. We’ve got a tour booked around a nursing home.”

“Oh...” Blanche bit her lip and turned to hurry into the kitchen to fetch glasses, “Sorry Em, take a seat in the living room.”

When she'd gathered her wits, and two wine glasses, Blanche joined Emma in her living room. She was relieved it was still relatively tidy, the girls having been out the house too much in the week to make much mess. She sat down on the sofa next to the other woman.

“I didn't know if Tom would have told you?”

“No...erm... well he told me last week it was a possibility and your Mum would definitely need some rehab. I figured it would be a while before decisions had to be made.”

“Oh it is. This is just a preliminary look. We need an idea of costs and what Mum will get for her Money. This place is quite close to me, so I can visit lots. And its nearer London so it’s easier for Tom as well,” Emma explained, but she was gauging Blanche's reaction carefully. “Nothing is definite yet. Mum's doing really well.”

“Yeah I know.” Blanche nodded, “It’s just so sad... it’s her home. The thought of her not being able to stay there. The thought of it being sold...”

“I know.” Emma nodded in understanding, “Tom wants to try and free up some money. That’s why he’s gone back. He didn’t really want to leave this week. I’m sure he told you. But he’s desperate to do anything he can so Mum can stay in her house. But Sarah and I...and Mum, none of us think it’s fair that the financial burden should fall on him.”

“He'd do anything for her though.”

“He would. But he shouldn’t have to. And I mean... right now the thought of maybe downsizing, of moving location to free up money is fine. But he might settle down one day...”

“Yes.”

“Blanche?” Emma asked her name in a questioning tone, and Blanche looked at her, making eye contact and waiting for whatever it was the younger woman was about to ask. “You're sleeping with my brother.”

Blanche pressed her lips together and nodded. Because there was no point in denying it. Emma and Sarah must have both known. She and Tom hadn’t said anything, but they knew where their brother was staying. Him sleeping over her house would be odd if they weren't having sex.

“We are.”

“I don’t need to ask you if its serious, do I? This is my man whore of a brother we are talking about.”

“Don't talk about him like that, Em. Because what does that make me?”

“Another one of his conquests?’

Blanche couldn't help but feel hurt, “I’m not some pathetic barbie, desperate for his attention, Emma. Tom and I get along well. We are friends. We have sex...and we both enjoy it. That’s all it is. We are both adults.”

“Are you sure that's all it is?”

“Yes!”

“You know, Tom’s coming back this time, but someday, soon probably, he’s going to go back for good. And whatever it is the two of you have going on between you now will stop. The chances of you seeing him again once he’s back at work is unlikely. Will you be okay with that?”

Blanche knew Emma was only saying it because she wanted to be sure that she wasn’t into a situation too deep. She didn’t want her getting hurt. But Blanche really wished Emma wouldn’t involve herself.

“I’ll be fine, Em. I always knew it wasn’t a permanent thing. I don’t have time for a relationship, and I know Tom doesn’t want one. I like him, but it goes no further than friendship. I know what we’re doing probably seems a bit… insensitive, given the current situation. But, it’s just… I don’t know… it’s comfort, I guess? Do we have to talk about this? It’s your brother…” Blanche trailed off an screwed up her face.

“We definitely don’t have to talk about it. I certainly don’t want the gory details,” Emma laughed softly, and reached for the bottle of wine she’d brought to finally pour two glasses, “I was just worried. I’ve told you what Tom is like before. Mum cares about you, neither us want you to end up being cruelly cast aside.”

“For what it’s worth Emma…Tom is a gentleman, and I don’t believe he casts women aside. He treats me very well, and is extremely respectful. He’s a good man.”

“I know he is deep down. I just wish…I wish he’d grow up a little.”

“He doesn’t need to be in a relationship to prove himself an adult…or to be happy come to that,” Blanche said, surprised at how easily she was jumping to Tom’s defence.

“I’m not suggesting you can’t be happy alone…I just think… his behaviour isn’t normal.”

“I think you shouldn’t worry so much about him. He does better than you think. I don’t think given his situation, there is anything unusual about his behaviour. Especially in this day and age. I certainly have no qualms about having casual sex, you don’t think any less of me for that right? Does it make be a bad person? A bad friend, daughter or mother?” Blanche asked, not wanting to sound accusatory, but not liking Emma’s apparently double standard. What made her behaviour any different to Tom’s.

“You don’t sleep with a different man every night.”

“And I don’t think Tom sleeps with a different woman every night.”

“I guarantee, if he’s home for a week, he will be seeking female company. It’s just what he does.”

Blanche fell silent. She’d not thought about Tom with anyone else, or that he might sleep with another woman back home in London. It wasn’t a nice thought.

But they’d made no agreement to be exclusive.

They’d not agreed to not be exclusive either.

Although in Blanche’s mind nothing had changed from their first drunken one night stand. It was just sex, and neither of them were looking for a relationship. Admittedly the definition of not being in a relationship, was non-exclusivity.

And who was to say, upon Tom’s return they’d go back to how they’d been carrying on for the past week or so?

“Do you really think so?” Blanche asked eventually, a slight waver in her voice and immediately Emma’s eyes widened.

“Oh god…Blanche, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that, I don’t know…not for certain. I’m just going by what I know of my brother, but I don’t know how things are with the two of you? If you’ve got some kind of agreement or –”

“No, no we haven’t got any agreement,” Blanche shook her head, “It’s fine, you’re just telling me how it is. And it’s fine… really. Tom’s his own person.”

“Are you sure that’s all you want?”

“Yes, of course. You know me… after everything… I’m really not interested in inviting another man into my life like that.”

The words left Blanche’s lips, but for the first time since she and Max separated, and she found herself on her own, she was doubting how much she meant them.

∞

Tom leant against the railing which separated the promenade from the beach, outside the small tearoom which Blanche worked at. Ernie lay at his feet, enjoying the afternoon sun whilst they waited. He’d been able to see Blanche inside, moving swiftly between tables and behind the counter, but she was yet to notice him.

It had just gone two thirty when she finally exited the little tearoom. She still didn’t see him immediately, as she was rummaging through her handbag as she walked through the outdoor seating and onto the promenade.

Ernie was quick to notice her though. He jumped up from his spot, and ‘ruffed’ at her, tugging on the lead which Tom held firmly in his grasp. Blanche looked up in surprise, and when her eyes landed on Tom, a wide smile graced her lips. Tom thought in that moment she looked absolutely beautiful. Even just wearing shorts, and the t-shirt with the Tearoom logo on, and her hair tied back, with some wisps of flyaway hair which had escaped through her busy shift.

“What are you doing here?” she asked, giving Ernie a quick rub behind the ears, before moving into Tom’s tight embrace. They hugged briefly, and when she pulled away he kissed her cheek.

“Well I saw Alan and the girls when I was out walking this one this morning,” Tom gestured to Ernie, but the dog was too busy licking Blanche’s hand, probably smelling all the food she’d been handling at work, “He said he had the girls all day, as you were heading straight up the hospital to see Mum. So I thought we’d walk up and meet you, then we can drive down together?”

“Oh yeah? Sounds great,” Blanche agreed, and they started walking.

She’d not seen Tom since his return on Saturday. She was too busy with the girls over the weekend, and he was busy too, with the visit to the nursing home, and then spending time with his family on Sunday.

“How did Saturday go?” Blanche asked, trying to keep her question sounding light, “Emma said you were viewing a nursing home.”

“Oh…yeah. It was fine. It seemed nice there.”

“Yeah.”

“You’ve got some reservations?”

“So many,” Tom nodded, and let out a long sigh, “It was a really nice place, and it came highly recommended by one of the stroke specialists at the hospital. It was clean, and the rooms were big and Mum could have a lot of her own stuff moved there if she wanted. It had a lovely garden, and all the staff were really friendly.”

“But?”

“I can’t see Mum somewhere like that. She’d hate it. She loves her freedom.”

“Yeah, she does,” Blanche nodded in agreement.

“But whether she stays at home, or goes somewhere like that, she’s lost her freedom. She’ll always rely on help.”

“But if there was a way for her to stay at home, at least she’d have that familiarity.”

“Yes,” Tom agreed, “We’ve really go to wait and see, the doctor hopes next week she’ll be able to move into the rehab place, when she’s there we’ll get a better idea in terms of her recovery.”

“I wish there was something I could do to help.”

“Hey,” Tom reached his hand, which wasn’t holding Ernie’s lead over to Blanche’s and gave it a squeeze, “You’re already doing so much, your friendship means the world to Mum. Your visits get her through.”

“I miss her.”

“Yeah…me too.”

∞

Tom and Blanche stayed at the hospital until the staff started bringing the dinner round the wards, and a nurse came to assist Diana with eating hers. Sarah was due to come back in the evening, so they bid their farewells and made the twenty minute drive back in Tom’s car to the village.

“So -” Blanche started, unable to stop herself, and because Tom hadn’t said a word about it, “- How was London?”

“It was okay,” Tom replied, nodding, but keeping his eyes fixed on the road.

“Nice to be home, sleeping in your own bed?” Blanche knew she was potentially treading on thin ice. She didn’t want to seem like she was being nosy, or interfering. God forbid she come across as an overbearing woman.

“Having my bed back was nice, but I was worried sick every single day. If something happened to Mum that I wouldn’t make it back quick enough,” Tom explained.

“You know the doctor said another stroke was unlikely for now,” Blanche reminded him gently, “She’s being well looked after.”

“I know. But last time I went home she had the TIA, so now I’m just terrified of being too far away.”

“Did it all go okay though? In London? What did you get up to?”

“Honestly, it was mostly work. I caught up with some clients, handed over some work, caught up with my boss. I’ll continue working remotely at least for a few more weeks, until Mum is settled in the rehab centre. But I can’t stay here forever.”

“Just lots of work then? Did you see anyone else?” Blanche paused for a second, before adding hesitantly, “I’m sure you had lots of a friends to catch up with.”

“Er yeah, as couple. I did have dinner with a couple of the lads,” Tom revealed.

“The lads? Where did you go?” she hated herself, and knew immediately it was the wrong question.

“Just dinner and drinks, Blanche, what’s with the Spanish Inquisition?” Tom glanced at her, only briefly letting his eyes leave the road ahead.

“Nothing I’m just curious.”

Silence fell between them as they continued the drive home. But now questions were swirling in her head. Why was he so closed off and defensive. Why didn’t he want to tell her what he got up to whilst he was in London.

Eventually she knew she just had to ask, outright. Even if it risked pissing him off and making things awkward between them.

“Tom?”

“Yes, Blanche?” he asked, now sounding a little exasperated.

“Did…did you see any women whilst you were at home?”

“What?”

“I just… wondered if, whilst you were back in London, you…you…”

“You want to know if I slept with anyone else?” his voice was surprisingly calm. Blanche hasn’t realised how close to her home they were, as Tom’s car slowed and he pulled up on the curb outside her house. He turned off the engine, and took a deep breath before turning to face Blanche.

“Tom, I’m sorry, I have no right to ask that. Forget it,” Blanche practically vomited her apology at him, and turned to reach for the passenger door handle to make a hasty exit.

“Blanche, love, wait. Let’s talk a second, please,” again, his voice remained calm, and Blanche obeyed, settling back in the seat, and hesitantly looking at Tom, “Why do you think you don’t have any right to ask me if I’ve slept with anyone else?”

“Because…because it’s private and it’s your business and we made no agreement to be exclusive, so really you can sleep with whoever you want to. Sorry, it was just something Emma said.”

“Okay,” Tom’s lips curved into a small smile, “Blanche, did you sleep with any other men whilst I was away?”

“No!”

“Why not?”

“Have you seen the men around here? They’re all retired or married. There’s really only Jack –”

“Whose Jack?”

“Oh, he’s just inherited Bate’s Farm off the main road. You might know him, he’s your age and grew up here.”

“Yeah, I know Jack Bates. You’re sleeping with him?”

“Well not anymore.”

“But you were?”

“I have done yeah.”

“But you didn’t this week? Whilst I was away?”

“No, Tom! What is this about?”

“Well, I didn’t see or sleep with any women in London. Because I’m currently sleeping with you.”

“Oh.”

“I’m not going to lie, Blanche. I like women, and I do date a lot, and I enjoy having different sexual partners. But I don’t mix and match. I was hoping when I came back we can carry on as we have been for a while longer at least? If you’re happy with that?”

“Yes, I am. Very happy,” Blanche nodded quickly, “And obviously, same for me too. The mixing and matching thing. Yours is the only cock I’m interested in right now.”

Tom barked out a laugh at that.

“Well I’m glad that’s cleared up. But I’m guessing you need to get back to the girls now?”

“Yeah, afraid so.”

“Maybe a kiss?”

“Go on then,” Blanche grinned and Tom took no time at all to lean across the console, and press his lips to hers. Her lips parted instantly, and his tongue slipped into her mouth. They kissed for several minutes, both allowing it to become a little bit heated, and Blanche groaned when Tom’s palm cupped her sex her the fabric of her shorts.

“This weekend?” he mumbled against her lips.

“Yes. This weekend.”


	10. Chapter Ten

“You’re here?”

Tom looked up from where he was stood in front of the AGA in his Mum’s kitchen, preparing dinner. A stir fry, for himself and his two sisters. Sarah was at the table catching up on some work emails, but paused when her younger sister entered the kitchen, and was staring pointedly at Tom.

“I’m here,” Tom responded, dumbly.

“I wasn’t expecting you to be here,” she commented, with a small shrug. She passed by him to walk into the kitchen over to the table.

“Well I’m cooking dinner for you both,” Tom informed her, “It’s my night.”

“How was Mum this evening?” Sarah asked, when Emma put her handbag on the chair next to her sister. Sarah closed her laptop, and turned her attention to her siblings.

“Yeah, she’s doing okay. She was watching ‘Who wants to be a Millionaire’ when I left. She really likes it since Clarkson took over,” Emma chuckled.

“Oh yes, I’ve been streaming it. He’s way better than the old host, what’s his name?” Sarah pondered out loud.

“Chris Tarrant,” Tom interjected, sharply, “I hope Stir Fry is alright? I got some prawns this morning from that fishery on the seafront, when I was walking Ernie.”

“Sounds good,” Emma nodded, eyeing Tom up carefully. He wasn’t looking at her. He didn’t seem happy, “Everything alright?”

“He’s been in a shitty mood since he got home,” Sarah rolled her eyes.

Emma approached her brother and nudged him gently in the ribs with her elbow, “Trouble in paradise?”

Tom slammed the spatula down on the worktop and turned to Emma.

“What the fuck did you say to Blanche?” he snapped, glaring at her.

“I…what?” Emma’s eyed widened, and she took a big step back, but Tom stepped forward, not letting her escape. He towered over her, glaring down harshly.

“Hey, come on,” Sarah stood up quickly, moving close to them, and then looking pointedly at Tom, “There’s no need for that.”

“You couldn’t keep your mouth shut could you? Just had to get involved. Making me out to be the arsehole, as usual,” Tom ignored his older sisters pleas to calm down, and continued, raising his voice and pointing at Emma.

“I did no such thing!” Emma exclaimed, her voice cracked and her eyes filled with tears.

“Liar! Don’t turn on the waterworks now. Mum’s not here to fall for it.” Tom mocked her, knowing his little sister no matter how old, could turn the tears on and off like clockwork. It came hand in hand with being the youngest.

“Oh grow up, Tom!”

“Me grow up? I’m not the one sticking their nose in and upsetting people with nasty lies,” Tom snapped back, folding his arms, and huffing somewhat childishly.

“Right, can you both settle down and explain what the hell is going on?” Sarah cried out loudly.

“Tom’s been fucking Blanche, whilst Mum’s been in hospital!” Emma pointed accusingly at her brother.

“Tom!” Sarah exclaimed.

“So what? Blanche and I actually slept together over a month ago when I visited. We’re both adults, we’re allowed to have sex with one another,” Tom defended himself.

“Mum’s going to kill you! Do you have any idea what that poor girl’s been through? Mum loves her to bits,” Sarah hissed at her brother, hands on her hips and scowling at him with disapproval, “You really can’t keep it in your bloody pants for five minutes can you? Mum’s in hospital, she nearly died for fucks sake, and all you care about is getting your –”

“Are you serious?” Tom cut Sarah off before she could finish, “You think I don’t care? You think I don’t realise Mum nearly died? Do you think Blanche isn’t suffering too? She lost her Mum to a stroke not all that long ago, and now she almost loses one of her closest friends. I know exactly what she’s been through, because she told me. She told me everything, about her Mum, about how her husband left her because he’s gay, and about how despite her own heartbreak she stood by him, and remains his best friend. She told me because we’re friends and she trusts me and I think knowing her as well as I do, she’d be pretty fucking offended by you referring to her as a ‘poor girl’. She’s an amazingly strong woman, who is fully capable of making her own decisions. Yes, we’re sleeping together, but we both know where the other stands. I’m being respectful, and I’m not trying to hurt her!”

“Right,” Sarah nodded, calming down, “So you and Blanche have some sort of arrangement, that’s fine, like you say, you’re both adults. But that doesn’t explain why the hell are you so cross with Emma?”

“Because she decided it was her place to tell Blanche that I’d probably been sleeping with other women whilst I was back home.”

“What? Emma!” Sarah now turned to Emma, who now looked rather guilty.

“She’s my friend too. I hated the thought of you just casting her aside like you do with all the other women. She doesn’t deserve that,” Emma said, looking down at the tiled kitchen floor.

“No, she doesn’t. But I’m not sure what makes you think that I cast any of the women I sleep with aside? Or that I sleep with numerous women at once?” Tom asked, and it was obvious then, to both of his sisters how much their opinion of him offended him, “I’ve been raised better than that. I’m happy single, and all the women I date, or take to bed, are also quite happy on their own too. Which might be difficult for you to believe, but it’s more common than you think. You shouldn’t have interfered, Emma.”

“I didn’t want her getting hurt,” Emma defended herself again.

“Well actually she has been hurt, but not because of anything I did. But because of you and your big mouth!”

“Tom, that’s enough. Emma has apologised,” Sarah once more tried to step in and bring an end to the argument between her younger siblings.

“No she hasn’t!”

“I am sorry,” Emma insisted, eyes wide, “I didn’t mean to upset her. Maybe if I talk to her –”

“No,” Tom cut his sister off short, “You’ve done enough. I’ve spoken to Blanche now, we’re both on the same page and she’s okay.”

“Erm…Tom?” Sarah interrupted hesitantly, “I think dinner might be ruined.”

“Oh fuck!” Tom spun back to the hob where the wok sat atop the burner, the contents now a charred mess stuck to the bottom of the pan, “Shit!”

“Want me to run down the chippy? I think they’re still open?” Emma asked, with a small smile, “My treat?”

∞

“Why didn’t you say anything before?”

“I didn’t want to ruin your holiday by upsetting the girls.”

“When I dropped them home two weeks ago? You should have said something, you’ve been suffering alone,” Max implored his ex-wife, holding one of her hands tightly in his, “I know how much you adore Diana, and it’s not been that long since your Mum died. It must have brought it all back.”

“I’ve not been alone,” Blanche shook her head, and offered him a warm smile.

“I know you’ve got your Dad here too, but I hope you know you can still talk to me. I worry about you Blanchy,” Max tone was still loaded with concern, “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“There’s nothing you can do, although it’s sweet of you to offer. Diana’s family have it all in hand,” Blanche explained, tugging a hand away from his grip, but patting his forearm lightly to show she was grateful for his concern, “It’s been rough, and of course I’m worried, but spending time with Diana’s family has helped. Tom’s been amazing.”

“Tom?”

“Her son, you know, the one who works in London.”

“The absent one?”

“He’s not absent, he’s just very busy. Anyway, he’s really nice, and we’ve become good friends. He needs someone right now, and spending time together has helped us both I think,” Blanche explained in an off-handed manner. But Max immediately picked up on her dismissive tone, and knew there was more to it than that.

“You’re very defensive of him,” Max observed and then gave Blanche a teasing nudge, “Tell me?”

“It’s nothing,” Blanche shook her head, “I’m not saying anything to you, it’s too weird.”

“I told you when I met Andy, you helped me pick out an outfit for our first date!”

“That’s completely different. Besides, Tom and I aren’t dating.”

“It’s no different at all. You supported me, I want to do the same.”

“Well there’s nothing to support, it’s just sex!”

“Wow,” Max fell back in his chair, stunned by Blanche’s outburst, “That’s not nothing Blanche. That’s a big deal. It’s been a while, I mean… I moved out nearly three years ago.”

“Oh come on, Max. You don’t think you’re the last man I slept with? There’s been others,” Blanche rolled her eyes.

“What? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“It’s none of your business. It’s weird telling you that sort of thing. I just thought you’d assume. I mean… you know I like sex, you didn’t think I’d just go without did you?” Blanche asked, incredulous that her ex-husband thought she might abstain from sexual relations.

“I don’t know, it’s not something I’ve thought about,” Max replied, then shrugged, “I guess you’re right, I shouldn’t be surprised. He treats you well, though?”

“Yeah, he does. We get along well. It’s been nice having someone around you know? But we’re on the same page. Speaking of, you better shoot off and get the girls from my Dad’s,” Blanche smirked, and her expression was telling.

“Oh, expecting company are you?” Max laughed, standing up.

“Yes, I don’t have him over when the girls are here. I don’t want them knowing anything. They like Tom, but he’s just Auntie Di’s son to them,” Blanche explained. She’d only sent the girls to her Dad’s so she could have a chat with Max when he came to collect them. She’d taken them to see Diana in hospital for the first time that afternoon, and they’d both been quite upset afterwards, so she knew she had to tell Max about her friends condition.

“I appreciate that,” Max nodded, “Listen, Blanchy, think about what I said. If there’s anything I can do? I know I don’t know her as well as you do, but Diana is a wonderful woman and deserves the best care. If I can help at all, you know you only have to say.”

“It’s fine, Max,” Blanche shook her head quickly, “There’s not really anything anyone can do. Her family are figuring things out. It’s not really my business what they decide.”

“No…I suppose not,” Max agreed as he stood up and readied himself to leave and pick up the girls, but he didn’t miss Blanche glancing at the clock on the oven anxiously, “Don’t worry, I’m going.”

“Oh no!” Blanche immediately looked guilty, “I’m sorry, I just –”

“I get it, love.”

“Sorry, it’s just –”

Blanche was cut off by the sound of her front door bell ringing.

∞

The front door swung open, and Tom was taken aback when instead of Blanche greeting him, he found himself face to face with another man. He had text her when he’d left the hospital to let her know he was on his way over. She’d told him her ex-husband was picking up the girls at six o’clock and he left the hospital at seven. He’d expected her to be alone.

Stunned, it took Tom a second to find his voice.

“Erm… is Blanche home?”

“I am!” came Blanche’s harried voice from behind her male house guest, and the man before him, who was now studying him with interest, was unceremoniously shoved aside, and she appeared looking flustered, “Tom, sorry, did you text me? I needed to speak with Max and the girls are with Dad, and we got a bit caught up. I didn’t realise the time.”

“It’s fine,” Tom said, trying to sound understanding, but unable to shake off the discomfort of Max’s scrutinizing gaze, “Good to meet you, Max. Blanche speaks very highly of you.”

“And I of her,” the man’s expression softened, and he held out his hand, “It good to meet you, Tom. I’m so sorry to hear about your Mum. I’ve met her a few times, and she’s such a lovely lady. I’ve already asked Blanchy to send her my well wishes.”

“Thank you,” Tom nodded, accepting the handshake.

“Well, I’ll leave you two to enjoy your evening,” Max stepped turned swiftly to Blanche, and pulled her in for a hug, which she accepted. “Take care, and remember what I said. You’re not on your own. Okay?”

“I know,” Blanche said, rolling her eyes as she pulled back, “Drive safe, see you next week.”

Max grinned, and nodded his farewell to Tom as he passed him on the doorstep. When he got to the front gate he turned back and held his hand up in a wave, then shot Blanche a cheeky wink. “Enjoy your weekend. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“I’m so, so sorry,” Blanche gushed, as she finally pulled Tom through the front door and closed it behind them, “I thought he’d leave ages ago, but we got talking.”

“It’s fine,” Tom assured her, but his voice gave away his discomfort.

Max was a good looking man. Tall, slender, well put together. Not dissimilar to himself in build, although his hair was fairer, and his skin more tanned – probably owing to his recent holiday. He clearly still thought the world of Blanche, and the two of them were openly affectionate.

“The girls were a bit upset after seeing your Mum. I hadn’t said anything to him, but wanted him aware of the situation, just in case it came up,” Blanche explained, as she went back through to the kitchen and opened the fridge. She fetched out a bottle of wine.

“I picked us up a curry,” Tom said, placing the paper bag which Blanche had only just noticed he was carrying on the side. He didn’t react to her explanation regarding her ex-husband still being there, it was none of his business, he had no right to be bothered by it.

“Thanks, I’m famished.”

“Is everything okay? With you, I mean?” Tom asked, coming to rest a hand on her lower back as she poured them a glass of wine each. His tone concerned but also curious.

“Yes of course, why wouldn’t it be?” Blanche asked him brightly, turning in his hold and offering a drink.

“I’m not sure? Just what Max said to you, about remembering you’re not on your own. I wondered if something had happened?”

“No,” Blanche shook her head, then sighed. She took a quick sip of her wine and set the glass down, “I’ll always be there for Max, but I don’t think he likes that when I’m sad or upset, I don’t go to him. Why would I? He thought I was bottling up about your Mum being unwell, because I’d not told him before today. But only because he doesn’t know her, he’s met her, but she’s my friend, not his, and it’s none of his business. I told him I wasn’t keeping it to myself, and suffering alone, and that I had Emma and you…he came to the conclusion that something was going on between us.”

“Ah.”

“I think he said that out there so you’d hear. He’s fine… just a bit miffed that I hadn’t mentioned that I was…sexually active,” Blanche’s nose wrinkled at the expression, “I dunno. We used to talk about everything, and I think he expected me to tell him about every man I every sleep with. But I don’t want to, because that’s weird.”

“He didn’t realise you’d moved on.” It was a statement, not a question.

“No. I don’t think he did.”

“You’re too good, Blanche. Always putting everyone else before yourself,” his hand came up and cupped her cheek gently, leaning past her, he set his glass on the counter next to hers, “I know he never stopped supporting you, financially, and he makes sure you have a roof over your head. But what about emotionally? You were there for him when he left you, and was going through what was obviously a very difficult and confusing time. But who was there for you?”

“He needed me.”

“But that doesn’t mean what you felt didn’t matter. It still does matter. You lost your husband, Blanche.”

“I know,” her voice cracked, and she looked away from Tom’s intense stare, wanting desperately to escape this subject. This wasn’t what they did, Tom wasn’t here to help her reopen wounds and cry to about things from the past. He’d come over to hang out, eat and hopefully have sex. She could really do with a good shag. But Tom didn’t currently seem interested in that, “It’s fine. It’s done with.”

“It’s not though. You’re clearly still affected by it. I’m not saying leaving you wasn’t difficult for Max, clearly he still thinks the world of you. But surely it was heart breaking for you?”

“I don’t really want to talk about this,” Blanche said quickly, ducking out under Tom’s arms which held her in place against the counter. She quickly grabbed the bag containing the curry, and started emptying the containers onto the table, “You got loads, have you invited the whole village to join us? Oh good, extra Mango Chutney, I love this stuff.”

“Blanche –”

“Please, Tom,” she cut him off quickly, “I really just want to enjoy this food, have some drinks and enjoy your company. Please, please don’t push this.”

“Alright, I won’t. I’m sorry,” Tom relented, unable to stop himself feeling guilty, and wondering why he was pushing it, why did he care so much?


	11. Chapter Eleven

It had been a long time since Blanche had done something as domestic as potter round her kitchen in her thin cotton robe, whilst a man sat at the kitchen table in just his boxers and a t-shirt reading the newspaper.

When she set a coffee down next to him, Tom grasped her hand and pulled her down for a kiss. Not a quick chaste peck, but a passionate, slightly sloppy kiss, which sent shivers down her spine as she remembered what they’d been up to in bed not thirty minutes earlier.

Fortunately, Blanche was very good at pulling conversation back to a comfortable place. Last night could have ended with Tom deciding that perhaps his staying with her for the night wasn’t such a good idea, after he’d pushed a topic which for her was completely out of bounds. Out of bounds for even her closest friends and family, but definitely not a subject she wanted to discuss with him.

But when they’d sat down to eat their take away, she’d started talking about her day, and then asked after his Mum. Soon enough Tom had settled in, and didn’t look like he might call it a night at any second.

They’d spent the evening drinking, and talking. They’d sort of watched Jurassic Park, but found themselves distracted by one another, small innocent touches, lead to some heavy petting, which had eventually ended up with the film being forgotten, in favour of Tom fucking her into her living room sofa.

“Tom, the eggs,” Blanche gasped, pulling away and hurrying back to the cooker just in time. She served up two plates of poached eggs on toast, one of which she placed in front of Tom, then took a seat opposite him.

It struck Blanche then, how very normal it felt to have him there. How she could quite easily get used to having him there in her kitchen of a morning. It felt nice not being alone. Not just that, but being wanted. It had been a really long time since she’d felt wanted by someone.

She felt needed every day. By the children, by her Dad, by Max still to some extent. Despite her dependence on her ex-husband, that wasn’t by choice, and what he offered her financially, was only fair trade for what she continued to do for him emotionally. Even now he’d moved on and settled down with a new partner, he’d still turn to her when he needed support.

But Tom made her feel desired, which was different. Her mind drifted back to that conversation with Emma, and how she’d feel when eventually Tom left Little Frinton and went back to his real life. She would have to carry on, and would she be okay doing that without him?

“Is it alright if I don’t come over to the hospital with you this afternoon? I promised Dad I’d help him in the garden.” A lie. Just a small one, she’d promised Alan no such thing, but suddenly she felt the need to protect herself and maybe put a bit of space between them. She was spending far too much time with Tom, and she was getting too comfortable, and she couldn’t allow that to happen. To become too dependent on his company.

“Sure,” Tom mumbled between mouthfuls.

They’d not really agreed to go to the hospital together anyway, it was sort of an assumption that they might.

“Let Di know I’ll come over tomorrow?”

“Of course.”

Just then they were interrupted by Tom’s phone ringing. He quickly swiped it from its place on the table, and Blanche only just saw Emma’s name flashing on the screen. Her stomach turned.

“Hey, Em,” he answered quickly, then went quiet, and Blanche could just about make out Emma talking on the other end, but not what she was saying, “Today? What time…okay, well I will go and see Mum in a bit then, and get back for four? Alright…see you later.”

“Everything okay?” Blanche asked, as Tom ended the call, and stood, taking his empty plate to the sink.

“Yeah, Emma’s just had a call from the estate agent. They’ve had a cancellation and can come and value the house today at four.”

“You’re selling it already?”

“Not immediately.” Tom didn’t look at her. “We just want to get an idea of what the house is worth, we are still weighing up our options.”

“Right,” Blanche mumbled, “You’re going now then?”

“Yes,” Tom answered, leaning over to give her a brief peck on the cheek, “I’m just going to get dressed and I’ll be off. I’ll probably see you tomorrow.”

“Maybe, yeah.”

∞∞∞

“It all seems very quick,” Alan said, raising his voice a little as he was pottering inside the shed, whilst Blanche pruned the Rose bushes in her Dad’s back garden, “She’s not even been discharged to this rehab place yet.”

“I know,” Blanche called back, “I mean, I understand that they need to be prepared, but I don’t think anything is imminent. I just think they need to give her a bit longer. Diana is a really strong woman, and I just think they need to have a little faith in her recovery. I know that the doctor says she will never fully recover, but that doesn’t mean she can’t get some semblance or normality back. Surely that’s more likely to happen at home?”

“You think they’re being too hasty?” Alan stepped back into the garden, and leant against the shed door, watching his daughter.

“I don’t know. I love them all to bits, but… I think maybe this is Diana’s doing. Pushing them away. You know what she’s like, she doesn’t want to be a bother. They’ve all got their own lives, Sarah over in India and Tom in London, and then Emma’s only up the road, but she’s got her own family to look after. I think Diana just feels like it would be better if she goes into a home she’ll be less of a burden. I know home care is expensive…but it’s not impossible.”

“Blanche…” Alan sighed, and then pursed his lips, not having to even say out loud where he knew this was going, “You’ve got the girls to worry about.”

“I could help, I –”

“Blanche… love, you can’t help. This isn’t your place. Diana is not your responsibility, and she would be the first to tell you that. You need to let her family do what they feel is best. I’m certain they are taking the doctor’s advice.”

“I just feel like once she’s gone into a home…once they sell the house. That’s it. I feel like I’ve lost her, I know that’s selfish though.”

“It’s not selfish, Blanche. She’s your best friend.” Alan approached his daughter and tugged her towards him, so he could wrap his arms around her and give her a tight hug. “You’re a good friend, and you care. No matter where Diana is, nothing will change that.”

“What if her family send her someone really far away?”

“Then you’ll find a way.”

∞∞∞

“Blanche, you’re early!” Diana exclaimed from her hospital bed, when Blanche entered the little room, and was relieved to see no one else was there.

“Yes, I was wide awake at silly o’clock. So I figured I’d get here for the start of visiting hours,” Blanche explained, taking her seat beside the bed, and pulling the Sunday paper out from her bag, “You look good. How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine,” Diana said, smiling best she could. Her speech was sill slurred, and likely would always be, but she had colour in her cheeks again, “Have you seen Tom recently?”

“Ah, not since yesterday morning,” Blanche looked away slightly as she replied.

“Oh right, well, the doctors said yesterday they feel I’m ready to be discharged into the rehab centre. I’ll likely be going tomorrow afternoon,” Diana explained, sounding quite pleased with the news.

“Already! That’s great news,” Blanche beamed. That meant Diana’s recovery was going in the right direction. If the doctors didn’t think she required continued medical care, and now the focus would be physio and brain exercises.

“Yes, it’s a relief for the kids I think, they can start getting back to normal. Sarah I think is going to arrange a flight back when I’ve settled in. I imagine Tom will head back to London.”

“I’m sure.” Blanche suddenly felt an unreasonable amount of anger bubble up inside, and she pursed her lips together, unable to say anything else.

“Are you alright, Blanche?” Diana asked, concern lacing her voice, she reached her good arm out to her friend and patted her knee.

“No,” Blanche said, bluntly, unable to stop herself, “You know they had your cottage valued yesterday?”

“Yes, I know, I asked them to arrange it,” Diana answered calmly.

“That’s it then? You’re just giving up?” Blanche pushed Diana’s hand away, “That’s your home! How can you even think of selling it?”

“Blanche, love. I don’t want to do this, but it’s for the best, it’s the only way I can get the help I need.”

“No it’s not. You have three children very capable helping you. You’ve already come so far with your recovery. The rehab centre might change everything for you. Just because you might not have the mobility which you used to have, it doesn’t mean you can’t live a full life. It’s far too soon for you to be sitting in a care home, watching the Emmerdale omnibus, and drinking weak tea from a plastic beaker. You’d be happier in your own home!”

“I know I would!” Diana cried angrily, “But my happiness means absolutely nothing, if my children are miserable. Imagine the burden I would be putting on them? I do not expect them to give up their lives for me! You’re a Mother, surely you must understand that?”

“No, I don’t. I think if Emma, Tom, or Sarah knew for a second how much you really wanted to go home, they’d do anything to make that happen for you. But you never tell them how you really feel,” Blanche said, standing up and grabbing her bag, “You just bottle it all up, as long as they’re happy, and they have their perfect little lives. God forbid you should burden them with your concerns.”

“Who does that remind you of, Blanche?” Diana asked, deliberately not rising to her friends little tantrum. She understood, Blanche was sad, she wished she could do more but it wasn’t her place. But getting angry wasn’t going to change what was happening, “You never admit how you’re feeling, your husband left you because he preferred men, and you never cried once, despite the fact that he was your first love and your best friend. If you did cry, you let no one else see it. When your Mum died, you never let your Dad see how upset you were. You never talk about her. You never say anything. I know you’re lonely, and I know you are scared to let another man into your life, but only because I know you, not because you’ve told me. But let me guess… this isn’t about you. It’s never about you Blanche. Except that it is… you’re upset because you’re scared of losing me.”

Blanche moved for the door, but paused, not storming out right away, she took a shaky breath, and turned back to Diana, “I’m not lonely, Diana. You’re right, I am heartbroken, but I’m not lonely, I have my girls, I have my Dad, and I have you. My Dad fell apart when my Mum died, I gave up my whole life, my home, so I could be here for him. I don’t need to tell him how much I miss Mum, he knows. And if you were my Mother…I’d give up everything, I’d do whatever it took to keep you in your own home. Even if it meant giving up mine.”

With that Blanche flung the door open and stormed out.

She was almost to the exit of the ward when she stopped dead, reality hitting her very quickly. What on earth was she doing? Taking her anger and upset out on Diana. Pushing her away when all she wanted was to have her as close as possible. She felt the ache in the back of her throat as she tried not to cry, then slowly turned back and walked towards Diana’s room.

She pushed the door open warily and slipped back inside. Diana was dabbing her eyes with a tissue, and the way her shoulders were shaking, she could see she’d upset her.

“Di?”

The older woman looked up, startled by her reappearance.

“I’m so sorry,” Blanche breathed, dropping her bag, and rushing over, and carefully wrapping her arms around her friend, unable to stop her sobs, “I’m sorry, I’m really sorry. I’m not mad at you, I promise. I love you. I can’t bear the thought of not seeing you every day.”

“I know, I know, Blanche,” Diana sobbed, allowing Blanche to bury her face into her shoulder and cry, but her mobility did not allow her to offer the comfort she would have liked, “I don’t want any of this, I don’t want to leave my home. I’ve lived there over half my life, it’s where I raised my children. The thought that I might never even see it again…it breaks my heart, I don’t even want to think about it.”

“Then tell them,” Blanche pulled away and eased herself into the chair beside the bed, but taking Diana’s good hand in hers, “There must be a way?”

“Financially, I can’t afford the care I need at home. I’d need someone there at all times. I’d only need help with personal care, cooking and so on, I can’t expect Emma to be there for that all the time. I could have care calls, but what if I needed something between those times?”

“I can help,” Blanche suggested, brightly.

“Blanche you work, and you have the girls, I would never expect to rely on you.”

“Maybe just…ask them to hold off on selling the house. Just for a while longer. At least see how you get on at the rehab place for a few weeks?”

“I’ll think about it,” Diana relented, although Blanche got the feeling she was only saying it to appease her.

But just because Diana wasn’t going to say anything, it didn’t mean Blanche couldn’t. She knew if Tom, Emma, or Sarah, knew how unhappy the thought of leaving her home made her, they would go out of their way to make sure she could stay.


	12. Chapter Twelve

“Blanche?” Tom looked surprised to see her, standing there, on the doorstep of Diana’s cottage, late Monday morning. Especially seeing as she’d not spoken a word to him since they’d gone their separate ways on the Saturday morning.

“Hey, can I come in? Is it a bad time?” Blanche asked, her eyes darting past him, down the hall.

“Ah… I’m working, but it’s fine. I’ve got time,” Tom stepped aside and invited her into the house, “Why aren’t you at work?”

“I called in. I’m not feeing one-hundred percent.”

“You’re ill?” Tom asked, concerned.

“No, not really. I’ve been feeling…a bit glum. I can’t face putting on a smile today, if that makes sence? I’m not normally the type to call in sick.”

“I know you’re not. Do you want a coffee?”

“Please,” Blanche nodded, and followed him through the house into the kitchen. Tom put the kettle on, and pottered around preparing their drinks. She stayed silent and he didn’t probe her to find out what was getting her down.

“Here,” Tom eventually handed her a mug, “Want to go through to the lounge?”

Blanche nodded and they retreated to the sitting room. Blanche could see Tom’s laptop open, and a stack of folders on the floor beside the sofa. He’d been working remotely for weeks, sometimes putting in hours late into the night to make up for what he was missing during the day whilst visiting his Mum.

“Sorry about the mess,” Tom apologised, moving some of the folders with his foot, so Blanche could get to the sofa and sit down.

“It’s fine,” she said, taking a seat.

“I’m sorry, Blanche. I’m not great in these situations. I’m not sure what to say, I’m sorry if you’re not feeling great,” Tom shrugged. Blanche realised that he thought she’d come to him to offload. Which she sort of had, but not about her. She was feeling low, but mostly because she was so worried that Diana wouldn’t tell her family how she really felt about selling the cottage, and she’d end up spending the rest of her life somewhere she didn’t want to be, “Is it…this isn’t about Friday night is it? About me being pushy?”

“No,” Blanche shook her head, and chuckled lightly, “Do you think if I’d been that bothered, I’d have let you stay?”

“Well…no,” Tom said, his own lips curving into a smile at the memory of their night together, then he looked at her seriously, “Did you want to talk? I mean about whatever it is bothering you?”

“It’s about your Mum.”

Tom frowned.

“I went to see her yesterday morning. Did she tell you?”

“She said you’d popped in, apparently you finally figured out nine across.”

“Yeah we did,” Blanche grinned, then asked, “Did she say anything else? To you…or Emma or Sarah…about erm… her future?”

“No… I mean she’s being discharged this afternoon, there’s hospital transport moving her to the centre. Carlisle House, it’s called. Sarah and I are going to meet her there.”

“We had a chat yesterday. I think…I think your Mum isn’t being very honest with you about how she feels…I mean, I know she’s not. She told me… she doesn’t want to be a burden, so she… she’s making the choice which makes life easier for you, Emma and Sarah,” Blanche stopped, knowing she probably wasn’t making any sense.

“What do you mean?”

“She doesn’t want to sell the house. She wants to come home…really wants to come home. She’s hurting so much, but she doesn’t want to tell you. Because she knows how bad you’ll all feel. But I think you need to know. I asked her to talk to you and she said she’d think about it, which means she won’t.”

“And you think it’s your place to get involved?” Tom didn’t sound happy, in fact his sounded pretty pissed off with what she was telling him.

“I just think, if you knew how much she doesn’t want to sell the cottage, you’d do more, you’d find a way. I know if she was my Mum –”

“But she’s not. She’s not your Mum, Blanche. She’s my Mum. Don’t you think I fucking know how hard this is for her? It’s hard for all of us, this is where I grew up. Do you think I want to sell it?”

“I think your Mum’s given you the option that makes it easier for you and your sisters, and you can’t see past what she’s saying because it’s the easiest outcome for everyone.”

“I beg your pardon?”

Blanche realised right then that she’d definitely crossed the line with that last statement.

“Okay, I’m sorry, Tom. That came out wrong. I know none of you find this easy –”

“I think you need to leave, Blanche. Right now,” Tom’s voice was unnervingly level. He did not look at her as her spoke.

“Please, just listen to what I’m trying to say, I can help, I can –”

“No! No you can’t help!” Tom shouted, his anger exploding so fast that Blanche found herself instinctively stepping away, fear causing her chest to tighten, “Who the fuck do you think you are? You’re getting involved in my life, my family, like you have any choice in the matter. Need I remind you again, that she’s my Mum, not yours.”

She took a second to centre herself, at risk of saying something she might really regret. No, Diana wasn’t her Mother. But she’d been as good as these past months, and Blanche spent a hell of a lot more time with her than any of her own children did.

“I’m just asking that you talk to your Mum again before you go putting the house on the market. Or at least hold out until she’s been at this place a few weeks, and you have a better idea of her recovery,” Blanche explained, as calmly as she could manage, “I know that time is of the essence, financially. But I’m just asking –”

“But you have no place to ask, Blanche,” Tom cut in, “I appreciate that you care about Mum, but I’m not sure you realise how difficult all this is, and for you to come to me now, at this point, and tell me I’m doing the wrong thing, that my sisters and I don’t know what’s best for our Mum –”

“Tom, that’s not what I’m doing, I thought we were –”

“What? You thought we were what? You thought because we were sleeping together, that maybe your opinion would mean more to me?” Tom snapped, almost hatefully, his words causing Blanche to recoil.

“Friends!” Blanche cried. Tom’s words hit a nerve, he’d never treated her with anything but respect, but suddenly he was exactly the man his sister had warned her about. “I thought we were friends? I thought you’d rather hear it from me, than from your Mum when it’s too late to do anything about it. But apparently, I was wrong. Apparently I’m just some girl you’re fucking, whose opinion doesn’t count!”

“Oh come on, you know that’s not what I said! You’re twisting my words,” Tom accused, throwing his hands in the air.

“I’m not deaf or stupid, Tom. Your exact words to me, just then, were ‘because we are sleeping together, you thought your opinion would matter more to me’. There’s nothing to twist, you’ve made your feelings towards me absolutely clear.”

Tom didn’t say anything.

What could he say? She was absolutely right, that’s exactly what he’d said. He was cross, and in all likelihood, the words had come out wrong, and he’d not meant to offend her, or be in any way disrespectful. But that’s exactly what he’d done.

Blanche folded her arms, in a defensive manner, and waited for him to respond. To just say anything.

But in classic Tom fashion, at this point he felt it was probably best that he didn’t say much at all. He would be leaving soon, in a few days most likely, when he knew his Mum was settled, and the cottage was on the market. What they had going on was going to come to an end anyway, so maybe it was for the best it ended now. Even if it was on bad terms.

“Well, at least I know where I stand,” Blanche said eventually, “I’ll let myself out.”

∞∞∞

At home, Blanche sat on her sofa, contemplating what had just happened between her and Tom.

It had not gone as she’d planned. Perhaps she’d been foolish thinking he’d appreciate her honestly regarding how Diana really felt. Maybe she’d have been better off speaking to Emma. But she felt closer to Tom, despite not knowing him for as long.

Now she realised she’d been mistaken in what their intimacy meant to Tom. To her, they were friends, who’d found comfort in one another when they needed it most. To Tom, she’d been nothing more than a way to pass his time when he had no one else on hand to fulfil his needs, at most she’d just been a distraction from a distressing and difficult time in his life.

She felt used.

Not only that, but now her worries about losing Diana as a friend had increased tenfold. How could she think to maintain a friendship without being completely honest about how Tom had treated her. Diana would heartbroken, and would feel like she was to blame. Between that and her being in some nursing home god knows how many miles away, it would almost certainly destroy their friendship.

Blanche rarely had regrets. She was a firm believer in learning from poor decisions, and making the best of bad situations.

But she truly regretted inviting Diana’s son into her bed.

She inhaled, a deep, shuddering breath, and then a sob bubbled up from deep within her chest, and she felt the wetness of her tears as they slid down her cheeks.

What had she expected? She had been warned what he was like.

Besides, she knew it was going to end eventually anyway. She just thought it might be on better terms.

Her hurt felt almost unreasonable, and she couldn’t comprehend what was upsetting her so much. Was it the fact that Tom had used her, or that he thought so little of her outside of the bedroom? Why did it bother her if he actually liked her, or cared for her opinion or not. Other than the fact that he’d been extremely convincing of his fondness of her over the past few weeks.

“Fucking wanker,” Blanche hissed under her breath, and a fresh wave of tears erupted.

At a complete loss of what to do, and knowing she needed something, or someone to simply console her, she reached for her phone which she’d discarded on the sofa cushion next to her. She unlocked it and scrolled down her phonebook.

Her thumb hovered over Jack’s name – Jack the farmer’s son. She’d not seen him in weeks, but he was always so happy to hear from her. Happy to have her in his home and in his bed. It was so tempting to yearn for that familiarity. But then, she wasn’t even sure she wanted sex right now, and even if she did, that made her no better than Tom. She’d just be using Jack, and whilst she was certain he wouldn’t be overly bothered, she knew he would be less than comfortable if she turned up on his doorstep a blubbering mess.

Then a thought occurred to her. There was one person she could cry to, and rant to. Someone who’d always been there, no matter what. Although she’d rarely taken him up on his offer to be a shoulder to cry on, even when they were married. She scrolled down and pressed call.

“Hey, Blanche, alright?” Max’s cheerful voice came down the line, and the sheer relief of hearing it, caused another choked sob to escape her lips, he spoke her name again at hearing that sound, concern now lacing his tone, “Blanche?”

“I…I fucked up, Max.”

“Blanche, love. What’s the matter? You’re worrying me.”

“He…he… Tom’s a wanker.”

“What did he do, did he hurt you?” Max practically growled down the phone, and Blanche swallowed thickly. What could she say? Was she over reacting.

“Not...not physically. I just...I think I...” Blanche trailed off, another sob escaping her lips.

“Blanche,” Max started calmly, “Do you think you can drive? I can’t come and get you right now as Andy's got the car, but why don’t you come and see me? You can stay if you like. The girls would like that.”

“I don’t know... it’s your time, I’d hate to impose on it.”

“Blanche, we are still a family. You’d never be an imposition, and I think you need to be with us right now.”

“Okay,” Blanche said, knowing he was right. She needed her family right now. “I’ll pack a few bits and be there in a couple of hours.”

∞∞∞

Falling into Max’s arms was the last thing Blanche really wanted to do. But it’s exactly what she did, the moment he opened the front door to his Essex apartment, interrupted moments later by Elsie tearing down the hall and into her Mum’s legs.

Nothing was said, not right away. Blanche wasn’t about to go telling Max what had happened in front of the girls. But it was nice to be with them, it took her mind off of everything else. Like the three missed calls on her phone, two from Tom, one from Emma. Guaranteed Tom had told his sister what had happened and Emma wanted to try and smooth things over.

Elsie went to bed early and Chloe stayed up and watched a movie with her parents. She was clearly enjoying having them both together, it was surprising how quickly they fell back into that family dynamic, especially with Andy away for a few days with work, although Max insisted even if he’d been there he wouldn’t have minded her staying.

When Chloe finally decided she was tired, and went to bed, Blanche automatically moved next to Max and curled into his side, letting him wrap and arm around her.

“I got too close,” she murmured.

“You wanted more than he wanted to give?”

“I’m not sure…I think… I think I thought I meant more to him than I do. Not…romantically. I thought we were friends, I thought I could talk to him, that he would listen,” Blanche sighed, “He said… I mean…I’m sure he didn’t mean it to sound so cruel, but he said that just because we’re sleeping together, he doesn’t value my opinion.”

“Your opinion about what?”

“About Diana…about them selling her house so they can afford to put her in a decent care home. Which she doesn’t want to do, but doesn’t want to be a bother to her kids, so won’t tell them. But she told me, and I thought Tom should know…”

“Oh Blanche,” Max shook his head, “You know how hard this must be for them, I know you love Diana dearly –”

“If she was –”

“She’s not your Mum, Blanche. I know you want to help, but I’m sure Tom and his sisters are doing all they can. As for what he said… he’s a guy. We tend to mouth off without thinking.”

“It hurt.”

“It hurt because you care…probably more than you want to,” Max squeezed her arm, “You’re a good person, I know you think you’re doing the right thing, but right now you just need to be Diana’s friend.”

“I think I ruined that the minute I jumped into bed with her son.”

“I don’t think she would judge you for it.”

“I judge myself for it.”

“Do you like him?” Max asked, his tone curious this time.

“As a person?…I thought I did.”

“As a potential partner, as something more?”

“That was never the intention, we both made it very clear where we stood. Neither of us wanted anything more.”

“It might have started that way, but things change. Feelings change…I mean, I thought I was straight for a long time, turns out I’m camp as Christmas,” Blanche snorted at Max’s bluntness.

“You’re not camp,” she sniffled.

“No…no, I think Andy’s got that covered. But stop avoiding the question. Do you like him?”

Blanche peered up at Max, from where she’d been nuzzled into his shoulder, breathing in that familiar comforting scent, and stared into his eyes. His lovely, sea green eyes.

“I wish I didn’t. I think he’s made me realise what I miss. I miss having another half, someone to wake up next to. To share the hard times with…the good times too, but when things are hard, having someone to hold you makes so much difference. Don’t look at me like that, I’m not trying to make you feel bad,” Blanche said, noticing Max’s face drop, his eyes become sad. “I was happy on my own…I’ve slept with other men…but then… Tom was different. I don’t even know why. Maybe because we both had something in common, we needed each other at the same time. He was so sweet and gentle…so passionate.”

“You were a good wife to me, Blanche. You have such a big heart, you are so loving. You are meant to have someone in your life to care for, I know you have the girls, but more than that. You were such a devoted partner, you still are. I don’t deserve you, not one bit. I know how much I hurt you –”

“You didn’t –”

“I know I didn’t mean to, but I know when I told you I wanted to leave you, it broke your heart. I’ll never forgive myself for that. I loved you, I still do, but just not in the way I should, but you were still deeply in love with me. I want you to find happiness with someone else…I don’t want to be the reason you’re scared to move on. Maybe…maybe Tom isn’t the one, but maybe this is just a sign that you’re finally ready?” Max gave her a sad smile. He’d never admitted his guilt before, although Blanche had known he felt it. Perhaps that was why he was always so eager to support her, and help her anyway he could. Blanche had never held it against him though, yes his admission had hurt her, it had completely broken her. But he was so troubled and confused at that time, Blanche knew if she’d made it about her, it only would have made it harder for him.

But now, the tables had somewhat turned, and his words gave her pause for thought.

Was he right? Was she so upset because her heart was ready to move on, and the first person she’d remotely liked had more or less rejected her?

She’d pushed her feelings for Max away for such a long time, that questioning whether she was over him was never something she’d done. She’d not made any attempt to get over him, but rather shun the idea of relationships entirely, whether intentional or not.

Wasn’t that more or less what Diana had said to her at the hospital? That she never showed how upset she was, that she never admitted how she was feeling for fear of hurting someone else?

Was she truly over Max?

Without much consideration, Blanche tipped her head up, and pressed her lips to Max’s. Slotting her mouth against his, she kissed him like she used to, like one kissed the person they loved. Max’s hand came up, threading into her hair, and for a moment he kissed back.

But then he pulled away, pressing one final peck to Blanche’s lips.

“Blanche…”

“I just wanted to see,” Blanche said, stopping him.

“You know I love you, Blanchy, you know I still think you’re wonderful and beautiful –”

“I wanted to see how I felt, if…if I still felt the same?”

“Oh,” Max said, eyes widening in surprise, “And?”

“I mean you’re still a good kisser, but you’re not setting my vagina on fire,” Blanche smirked, and nudged his arm gently, “It was a bit weird actually, kind of like kissing my gay best friend.”

Max choked back a laugh, “Yeah… funny that.”

“What about you? No sudden epiphany that you were wrong all along?”

“No…not quite,” Max laughed, then shifted, “I mean I did just remember that thing you used to do with your tongue, and I’ve got a bit of a semi.”

“Max!” Blanche shrieked, between hysterical giggles, and shoved him away roughly, “You’re such a fucking man.”

“That’s me, gay or straight, there is not one man that doesn’t appreciate a mouth wrapped round his cock.”

“You’re gross.”

“You love me though.”

“Always.”


	13. Chapter Thirteen

The girls returned to school in the first week of September. Blanche’s life seemed to fall back into its usual routine. She’d even attended the most recent WI meeting after Maggie had stopped by and told her how much everyone was missing her.

Diana had settled into Carlisle House and Blanche had started visiting her on Thursday’s after work. Alan would collect the girls from school, and she would spend time with her friend.

The rehab centre was a forty-five minute drive away, and was more homely than Blanche had expected. Diana had a nice room with French doors which opened onto a pretty garden with a pond. It was expected she would spend up to twelve weeks there having intensive physio.

There was a ‘For Sale’ sign up outside the cottage. It hurt every time Blanche passed by, but she didn’t say anything more to Diana or to Emma who kept in touch with her regularly. She’d learnt her lesson and had taken a step back from the family. For now, what was important, was that Diana was doing well in her recovery, and Blanche was still able to spend time with her friend regularly.

She’d not seen Tom.

He was back in London now, but Diana told her that he visited every Sunday without fail. Blanche found it funny how he managed to make the time for weekly visits now, but never could when his Mother was well.

Sarah had flown home after spending a few weeks sorting the cottage out ready to go on the market, and ensuring her Mum was happily settled in at Carlisle House. She would visit again in a couple of months, but had her work and family in India, she was needed there too.

She had heard from Tom before he’d returned to London, but only briefly. He’d met her after work and he’d apologised to her. They’d walked along the promenade, and he’d explained that he was just angry, and he still wasn’t happy with what she’d said. But he’d assured her that he had the utmost respect for her, and he was sorry he’d upset her. Blanche had forgiven him, but only because it was the right thing to do. She didn’t want to be on bad terms with him.

But it didn’t matter anyway. Whatever had been going on between them was over, and Tom left Little Frinton a couple of days later. Since then, he’d not contacted her. He had no need to.

Blanche thought about him though.

It wasn’t an easy thing to admit, but Max had called on it. On how much she liked Tom. She could quite easily have imagined having a relationship a bit more meaningful than casual sex. He was a nice man, intelligent, on her level. He was great with the girls, and they liked him too. He was funny, and kind. He was affectionate, and Blanche liked that. She’d always been a tactile person, and she missed waking up with Tom wrapped around her, or how he’d pin her to the kitchen counter from behind and plant sweet kisses up the back of her neck.

Now he’d been gone almost six weeks, and it was all starting to feel like a distant memory. But when Blanche was on her own, in bed at night, she would think about Tom. She’d remember what they’d done in that very bed, and it still had her reaching into her bedside table for her vibrator, or just using her fingers and writhing in her bed alone, panting, wishing he was there.

She might even be ashamed about it if it didn’t feel so good.

Not even Max had left that kind of impact on her, sexually.

It was mid-October when Blanche passed by Diana’s cottage, and she saw a man in the front garden taking down the ‘For Sale’ sign and exchanging it for a ‘Sold’ sign. The sight made her heart shatter into a million pieces. But she’d held it together, for the sake of the girls, she hadn’t cried.

But once they were both in bed asleep, she’d sat down on the sofa and sobbed into her hands.

Blanche wanted to mope for a bit, wanted to wallow in self-pity. The sale of the house was confirmation of Diana never coming home. It wasn’t like she didn’t know it would happen eventually – the sale of the house. It was a nice house, and her Dad had commented several times that he was surprised it hadn’t sold already. Little Frinton was a nice village, and Diana’s cottage was a decent size, with four bedrooms and a big garden.

Now it was real, and in Blanche’s mind the relationship she shared with Diana would never be the same. She couldn’t just pop in for coffee, on the way home from the school run. The long walks they’d take with Ernie and the girls on the beach would never happen again. Diana had been her saving grace when she’d moved to Little Frinton, a like-minded soul who treated her with such affection.

Blanche sniffled and wiped her nose on the sleeve of her thin cotton dressing gown. A glass of wine then an early night would perhaps be the best medicine. But upon entering the kitchen, another wave of sorrow took over and she whimpered quietly, harrowed by her uncontrollable tears. What on earth was wrong with her? Was all this emotion really over the sale of Diana’s cottage? She wasn’t a crier, she never had been, but these past weeks she’d been a wreck.

Finally, Blanche grabbed some kitchen towel off the side and wiped her eyes, then opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of chilled Sauvignon Blanc. I felt almost like she was going in slow motion, her fragile state causing her to be almost zombie like as she reached into the cupboard for a wine glass. She was just about to pour the wine, when there was a light knocking from down the hall.

Glancing at the clock on the oven timer, Blanche wondered who the hell would be calling round at gone nine o’clock in the evening on a weekday evening.

She set the bottle back on the counter and made for the front door. When she swung it open, she parted her lips in surprise, but no words came out.

“I’m sorry, I know it’s late, I should have called…”

There on her doorstep stood Tom.

∞

It was surprising how quickly time seemed to fly by once Tom was back in London and office based once more.

So much time was spent catching up with clients, and in and out of meetings with his boss. Then every Sunday he would wake up early and head out of London to visit his Mum.

His social life had taken quite the hit, and whilst he’d been away his friends had carried on. The first time he found himself on a Friday night, at a wine bar in Soho with some of the lads from the office, he felt quite out of the loop. He’d spent the evening checking the time on his phone, and at just gone nine he’d checked out. He’d told his friends he was feeling tired from his first week back in the office, and by ten o’clock he was back in his house, sitting on his sofa with a beer, watching comedy reruns on TV.

Once more Tom had the freedom to live his life but suddenly, he just didn’t want to. He'd almost lost the joy for it. It was like he was seeing his old life through a different pair of eyes. The men he drank with, they were either ten years his junior, or had wives at home who they were avoiding for whatever reason.

He spent all day working in the city and by six o'clock he was craving the quiet of his own home. But then he was restless when he got there. It was much less fun to be sitting alone watching reality television and eating microwave meals for one, than it was drinking with friends. Yet he found when he took the drinking out of the equation, he had nothing in common with these people.

The second week he had dinner with some old school friends, and that made him feel a lot better. Except when he was introduced to one of his oldest friend’s new girlfriend, Charlotte. Jacob and Charlotte had been seeing each other a little while and Tom kept in touch with his friends via text and email, all having busy lives.

Charlotte was sweet and lovely, and suited his friend perfectly. She was also stunning and strikingly familiar.

“You don't remember me, do you?” she'd asked when Jacob had excused himself to go to the bar.

Tom had frowned, “Well I'm trying to place you. I can't help feeling we've met.”

She laughed at that, then shook her head, “Oh dear. This makes me realise how much I’ve grown up. We went out, about two years back. You came back to my flat, in Highbury.”

Tom stared at her incredulously. That did sound familiar.

“We...?” Tom gestured between them.

“Yes. Nice to know I was memorable.” She was joking, but Tom felt awful all the same. Appalled by the fact he couldn’t remember spending the night with this attractive and intelligent woman. That his friend had seen in her what he hadn’t and had kept a hold of her.

“I’m sorry,” Tom spluttered an apology, “I have no excuse. I apologise if I behaved poorly.”

“God no! You were the perfect gentleman,” she waved her hand dismissively, “And left me very satisfied, I assure you. Its fine. We were just having fun. I think...maybe I should tell Jake though. I really like him, and I don’t want there to be secrets between us. You don't mind?”

“Erm...no. I mean, I’m very sorry if it causes a problem between you.”

“I doubt it. He warned me you were a flirt, and also that you were perpetually single and a bit of a lady’s man. I doubt he will be surprised. He knows my past. I know his.”

Tom had been taken aback by that. His friend was growing up, and so was this woman apparently. Finding that someone who they trusted so implicitly that they could be open with. Tom had returned home that night and couldn’t help but envy his friend.

He thought of Blanche that night. The following morning, he woke up reaching out for her warm soft body to hold, but found himself alone in his extra-large king size bed, and the other side was cold and empty.

Tom didn’t begrudge his trips each Sunday to visit his Mum. Having spent so much time with her in recent weeks, he missed her on the days between, and he realised how lucky he was that he still had her. But it wasn’t easy seeing her there, she always came across cheerful, and she was recovering well. She was often up in her armchair or sitting in the garden. She had limited mobility, but the doctors were pleased with her cognitive recovery, although they said her speech would never quite be the same, and she would never walk again, she might regain some strength in her arm.

He did find it hard to imagine this was going to be a permanent change in his life though. That he would never spend a weekend in the village he grew up in again, that the cottage he was raised in would be sold, and he would only ever see his Mum in a specialist care facility. No more family Christmas dinners, or walks with Ernie along the promenade.

Poor Ernie had no idea what was going on, he was currently living with Emma, and that was likely going to become permanent. Diana missed him to bits, bit Emma did take him to visit her several times a week.

They’d had several offers on the cottage. But none they’d been keen to accept. All under offer, all prospective buyers being fussy and pointing out non-existent problems to bring the cost down. Tom didn’t like talking about the sale, and Emma was dealing with it mostly, but she did put the offers by Tom and Diana.

One family claimed the property was dated, and the amount they would need to spend on modernisation should be considered within the asking price. Another suggested that the Thatch roof would need replacing within the next couple of years and that could cost thousands. Tom knew for a fact that his Mum only had the thatch replaced roughly ten years ago, and they lasted a good thirty to forty years.

No, Tom had been quite stern with Emma and his Mum. Whoever brought the house, if they loved it enough, would be willing to pay the full asking price and not a penny less.

Tom wasn’t unhappy, but he was uncontented.

∞

“Tom?” Blanche asked, eventually finding her voice, “What on earth are you doing here? It’s…it’s a Wednesday!”

Tom looked like he’d just come from the office, wearing smart trousers, and brown brogues, a white shirt tucked in, and a dark coloured tie. He was the same, but he looked different. Clean shaven and put together, professional Tom, Blanche supposed. But his eyes still looked kind, and his expression ever sincere.

“Can I come in?”

It was just all too much. Blanche had been holding herself together, but his sudden appearance was the icing on the cake. Her hands flew to her mouth and she let out a strangled sob, her shoulders shaking uncontrollably, as she just stood in the doorway and cried.

Panic rushed through Tom, and he lurched forward across the threshold of her doorway and grasped her shoulders firmly.

“Oh my…Blanche, what on earths wrong?”

“I…I…” Blanche couldn’t even form a coherent sentence, fuelling Tom’s panic.

“Has something happened? Is everyone okay? You dad is he alright? Are the girls okay?”

“Yeah, they’re asleep,” she managed to gasp out, pointing towards the staircase, “Dad’s fine.”

“Is it me? I should have called. I know this is unexpected.”

At that Blanche did manage a slight smile and horse chuckle, “Don’t flatter yourself.”

Tom looked almost relieved, at both her attempt at humour when she was clearly distressed, but also that his sudden appearance on her doorstep wasn’t the cause of her upset.

“Can I come in?”

“You’re already in.”

“Well, can I stay for a little bit? I’d like to talk to you. Plus, I think you need to talk to me too.”

Blanche nodded weakly, and Tom closed the front door, finally. He slipped off his shoes and Blanche beckoned him through to the kitchen.

“I was about to have a glass of wine, would you like one, or are you driving?”

“I’m not driving tonight, I’ll have a glass,” Tom said, not giving anything away. Blanche turned away and frowned as she fetched a second glass.

“I’m sorry you had to see that Tom. I’m afraid I’m a bit of a mess at the moment,” Blanche said almost casually as she poured two glasses of wine, not looking at him as she spoke. “You caught me at a bad time.”

“Seems like I turned up at the right time. You shouldn’t be on your own if you’re upset.”

“I think I’m upset because I’m on my own.”

“Ah.”

Tom accepted the glass, and Blanche beckoned him through to the lounge, and settled on the sofa. She expected Tom to keep his space and take the armchair, but instead he sat next to her.

“What brings you back to Little Frinton then. Onto my doorstep of all places?” Blanche had to bite back any spiteful comments about him going quite out of his way for a shag. He seemed to have come in peace, he’d been nice, and civil. They’d parted on…good terms. Not great, but good.

“You first? Why are you so upset? You’ve got me really worried.”

Blanche let out a long sigh, then shrugged. She brought the wine glass to her lips and took several large mouthfuls, draining nearly half the glass. She didn’t put the glass back down, but instead held it resting the stem against her knee.

“These past few weeks have been hard. I miss Di so much. It’s just not the same. I’m trying to find some semblance of normality. I’ve been seeing other friends, I’ve been working… but I think I just…” Blanche paused, taking a deep breath before continuing, “Your Mum told me a few home truths, when she was in hospital, just before she went into rehab, I tried to call her out on protecting other’s feelings, whilst burying her own. She told me I was just as guilty. But I didn’t want to hear it… then I went to stay with Max. I never told you that did I?”

“No?” Tom shook his head, “When?”

“After we…we had our fight. If that’s what you want to call it. I was upset, I called him, because…because I didn’t know who else to go to. He was always the person I went to. I needed him… I needed him to hold me and tell me he loved me and make everything okay.” Blanche sniffed back another wave of tears.

“You’re still in love with him?”

“No,” Blanche shook her head firmly, and looked Tom hard in the eyes, “No I’m not… but I’m not sure when I stopped being in love with him. He did hold me he did let me cry and he let me talk. But it felt different. I never let myself think about getting over him. I just told myself it didn’t matter whether I was or not. He was the one going through hell, struggling with his identity. He didn’t need me to make it harder for him.”

“But you were the one he was leaving.”

Blanche nodded, “I had to be strong, for him, and for the girls. Max told me that he knew he’d broken my heart, that he felt bad. He said I was an amazing wife, he said lots of nice things. I know I made him happy, I think I’ve doubted myself about that for such a long time. But I loved being a wife, I really did. I’m good at it, I don’t think I’m good at much, but I really think I’m a good wife. I know that’s probably not very…politically correct these days, gender equality and all that. But I guess I’m a bit old fashioned. I like having a man to look after.”

She met Tom’s gaze.

“I…I can see that in you.”

“But it’s not that simple. It’s also about friendship and trust. You can’t look for that, it just happens.”

“Is that why you’re sad?”

“In part. I’m sad because I think I’m doing about three years’ worth of grieving in a few short weeks. I never grieved the breakdown of my marriage, and I never grieved my Mum. Not properly. I was too concerned about Dad being on his own. Whenever anyone tried to talk to me about either I just shrugged it off and made out I was fine. But suddenly without your Mum about…I guess it’s made me realise how lonely I am. But I’m not lonely because I’m alone…that probably doesn’t make any sense. And then today I saw the cottage had sold –” Blanche stopped short, taking a deep breath, she’d almost forgotten what had set her off to start with that day.

“Blanche,” Tom took her hand gently in his, “I’ve brought the cottage.”

Silence.

∞

Tom watched Blanche carefully, he could almost see the cogs turning in her head. She was trying to process his words.

“I don’t understand.”

“All the paperwork was finalised yesterday, but I couldn’t get here until today, I’ve been sorting a few bits but...I wanted to tell you myself."

“You have brought the cottage?”

“Yes.” Tom squeezed her hand gently again and smiled.

“Why?” Blanche wondered, “Or actually...how?”

“Why is a long story. But as for how? Well, I’ve sold my house.”

“You're moving here?”

“Yes.” Tom nodded, “And...and Mum is going to come home too, eventually.”

∞

It was too much to get around her head. Diana was coming home, Tom would be moving to Little Frinton and living in the cottage. After everything, after all the upset and drama and now this.

“Does your Mum know?”

“Of course she does. And Emma and Sarah, I put it by them first, just to check they were okay with it…then Mum.”

“But…but what about your job?” Blanche asked, still struggling to comprehend whether or not she was imagining that Tom had just turned up on her doorstep and told her he’d brought his Mum’s house.

“I’ll work remotely, do one day a week in the office, and travel for meetings when need be. These past months have made me realise how little I need to be office based these days. It’s all been signed off.”

“I see,” Blanche nodded slowly.

“It’s going to be a process. Mum’s still got a lot of rehab. I’m going to have some work done to the cottage. I’ll be extending downstairs, so her bedroom can be moved, and an adapted shower room fitted. That’s why I’m up here now, I’ve got some builders coming to give quotes this week,” Tom continued to explain, “She’ll still have to have carers in a few times a day, but there won’t be the requirement for twenty-four hour care. She’ll be in her own home.”

“Except it’ll be your home.”

“Yes. But it’s still Mum’s home, it’ll always be her home.”

“Why, Tom? I thought you were happy in London?”

“I was. But these past few months has just made me take stock of things. Getting back to London and trying to re-establish myself there was harder than I expected. I suppose I didn’t expect to have to re-establish myself at all, I thought everything would just fall back into place. I guess I’ve felt a bit like you…I’m lonely, even though I’m not alone. I nearly lost my Mum, and I think it’s just thrown everything into perspective. Life’s too short.”

“So you remedy that by moving back into quiet little village where almost nothing happens?” Blanche joked, smirking slightly.

“Well, I think you’ve proven to me that quite a lot happens in Little Frinton.”

“You didn’t spend much of your time here outside my bedroom.”

Tom gave her a sardonic smile.

“I missed you, actually,” Tom said, quite bluntly. “Especially in the mornings.”

“Really? I –”

“And the evenings actually.” Tom shifted awkwardly. “It’s unfamiliar to me. Feeling like that.”

“Well, I did miss you too. In the morning, and the evenings. Sometimes the bits in between.”

Tom chuckled.

“Why did you buy your Mum’s cottage, Tom?” Blanche pressed again, starting to worry that he could have made this move for all the wrong reasons.

“Because every time we got an offer, and we got several, even if their requests were reasonable, I didn’t want to accept anything less than its asking price. Emma and Sarah were getting frustrated because I think they both just wanted it done with. But me…I couldn’t let it go to someone who didn’t love it how it is. I get people want to make changes, but to me it’s perfect. I…I always imagined bringing my children here, and them growing up here like I did. I had a really happy childhood, and all of my memories are in that cottage.”

“That’s very sweet,” Blanche said sincerely.

“I’ve never actively thought about having a family. It’s always been there, in the back of my mind, that I’d have children one day. But I feel like here, in Little Frinton, this is my home, and I cannot let that cottage go. I don’t know what my future holds, but I need that house to be a part of it. I also need to make sure, no matter what happens to Mum, she’s happy and comfortable in her own home for as long as possible.”

“Look at you, all grown up,” Blanche teased, nudging his knee with hers. 

“I know!”

“When do you officially move in?”

“Well, my place sold really quickly, and I’m the end of the chain, so really whenever I want, but I have to be completely out by the end of November.”

“Oh, you’ll be here for Christmas then?”

“Yep.”

Blanche felt like he was skirting around something. Like perhaps there was more he wanted to say. His eyes kept darting away, and suddenly, for the first time since she’d known him, Tom looked nervous.

“Tom –”

“Blanche –”

They spoke at the same time.

“You go, please.” Blanche smiled encouragingly.

Another nod from Tom.

“Blanche, my moving here. I don’t expect…well…I wouldn’t mean to assume that you might wish to rekindle or continue spending time with me. Intimately, I mean,” Tom started awkwardly, “I also don’t want you to think that’s why I’m moving here. It’s not…this isn’t a decision I’ve made lightly, but I know it’s the right one. But…I hope…I mean…well want I want to say –”

“You like me.”

Tom’s mouth curved into a smile at Blanche’s outburst, and he barked out a laugh.

“I do like you, Blanche. I thought that much was obvious.”

“Tom…I do like you too. Very much. But I know all this is a very difficult and stressful time for you, so I don’t want you feeling like you have to make time for me too. I’m not going anywhere,” Blanche assured him. He was still holding her hand, and she tugged it away, and brought it up to his face, cupping his cheek gently, “You’re a lovely man. I think at the very least, if nothing else, I’ll always consider you my friend.”

“Well… What I’d like to do, if you’ll allow me to, is to take you out sometimes.”

“I think I could probably allow that.” Blanche grinned at Tom’s sudden sense of propriety after everything they’d already done together.

“Maybe starting this Friday? If your Dad doesn’t mind having the girls?”

“I’ll check, I’m sure he won’t mind,” Blanche agreed, unable to wipe the stupid smile off her face. Suddenly, everything didn’t feel quite as hopeless as it had thirty minutes earlier. She had something to look forward to.

Tom liked her.

“I’m not promising anything, I’ve never really tried to be in a proper relationship before, and I don’t know if I’ll be a good boyfriend. But I know I want to spend more time with you, and I don’t want to hurt you, or for things to be difficult if they don’t work out. But I don’t want you thinking I’m asking you because you’re here, and there’s no one else, that’s not it at all, and my decision to come here was about Mum first and foremost –”

“Thomas.” Blanche cut him off sternly. “Would you shut up?”

“Yes. I will, I just –”

“You’re just digging yourself into deeper hole by the second,” Blanche laughed, and shifted closer to him, “Now, I really hope part of you coming here involved at minimum a kiss? Because I really want to kiss you right now.”

“Well, I hadn’t wanted to assume,” Tom joked, as finally he reached up, cupping the back of Blanches head in his hand, and brought her face towards his, pressing his lips firmly against hers. There was nothing chaste about this kiss. It was purposeful, possibly for the first time. As if Tom wanted to prove to her that she was more than just a dalliance to him.

It was Blanche who finally, after several moments had to put back, a little breathlessly. She rested a hand on Tom’s chest and let out a breathy laugh, “I get the feeling you’ve been holding out on me.”

“Not at all, I just… God I want you so much. I’ve not done much else but think about you these past weeks. I know that makes me sound a bit too keen, and I’m just so bloody relieved you didn’t reject me outright!”

“Did you really think I would?”

“I thought there was a chance. I thought you might still be cross with me.”

“Well, I was more hurt, than cross. But not anymore –”

“Mummy?” A little voice interrupted their conversation, and Blanche moved away from Tom quickly, upon seeing little Elsie, but not fast enough to miss him tensing up as she put distance between them.

“Are you alright, lovely?”

“I heard voices…” the little girl walked into the room, rubbing her eyes, then she seemed to focus on Tom, and suddenly she was wide awake, and beaming, “Tom! Why are you here?”

“I came here to tell your Mum some exciting news,” Tom said, before Blanche could stop him. “I’m going to be moving to Little Frinton. So, I’ll be seeing a lot more of all of you.”

“Really?” Elsie squealed, and without warning she threw herself at Tom. Blanche’s lips parted in surprise as she watched the rare display of affection from her youngest who was normally a little hostile in her nature.

“Yes, really,” Tom laughed, as he pulled the little girl onto his knee, “And we are going to try and get Auntie Di home too.”

“Mum?” Elsie stared at her Mum, wide eyes, “Is that true?”

“Yes, it’s true.”

“Can I tell Chloe?”

“Chloe’s asleep darling, as should you be. We can tell her in the morning.”

“Aww, please!”

“No. Now, off to bed with you.”

“But I want to stay up with you and Tom.”

“Elsie, bed, now,” Blanche spoke firmly, “You’ve got school in the morning, and it’s very late.”

“Tom, will you come and tuck me in?” Elsie turned to Tom and batted her little eyelashes. Blanche released a long, exasperated breath, then chuckled and shook her head.

“If that’s okay with your Mum?” Tom looked to Blanche for permission.

“You don’t have to.”

“It’s fine. I’m happy to.”

“Alright.”

Tom stood, hoisting Elsie up on his hip, making a loud ‘Oomph’ noise which had the little girl bursting into a fit of giggles, “Come on, off to bed with you.”

Blanche waited until they were upstairs, before she made her way to the foot of the stairs, and listened, as Tom and Elsie chatted away quietly, and he told her to be a good girl and go to sleep. He promised takeaway pizza for everyone at the weekend, and ice cream. Then eventually he was making his way back downstairs.

“Thank you. She doesn’t do that very often.”

“It’s fine, perhaps we were talking too loudly.”

“You’re so good. Elsie can be a tough nut to crack, but she’s warmed to you.” Blanche slipped back into Tom’s arms, and they stood in the doorway of the living room, he leant down and kissed her sweetly.

“I’m glad. I want her to like me, and Chloe. Because I like their Mum very much.”

“I don’t want to tell them anything yet. Not that I think they’d mind; I think they’ll be both be thrilled for me. But this is new, and I want to just… have you to myself for a bit first. If that’s okay? I hope you understand.”

“Of course I understand. They’re your children, and they come first. Also, I have absolutely no issue with you keeping me to yourself for as long as you like,” Tom said, before cutting off any further conversation by pressing his lips to hers one more time. She hummed into his mouth as his lips parted and their tongues touched.

Kissing blanche like this felt perfect, Tom decided very quickly. This wasn’t a kiss of comfort, or desperation. Or an impassioned, heat of the moment snog. These kisses were soft, gentle, full of unfettered desire. The sort of kisses he didn’t realise he’d been denying himself, because he didn’t know they existed.

The kiss came to a natural end, and Tom reluctantly pulled away, but kept hands resting on her hips.

“I do need to go. I’d love to do this all night, but I’ve got a conference call with my boss in the morning, and I have some builders coming round to assess the cottage,” Tom explained.

“I was going to visit your Mum with the girls after school.”

“I might see you there. I’m heading over late afternoon to have dinner with her.”

“Then I’ll see you Friday.”

“You will.”

“For our date.”

“I can’t wait.”


End file.
